Tender Lady and Mighty Hawk
by Minimilie Larmes-Noire
Summary: Elle fut la seule, l'unique à déstabiliser l'homme le plus glacial des océans. Un murmure au milieu des cris, un murmure qu'il avait entendu et chéri. Un murmure qui l'aurait fait courir à sa perte.
1. Chapter 1

**_Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde. _**

**_Minimilie et Larmes-Noire ont l'honneur de vous présenter l'histoire d'amour entre Mihawk et Sophia._**

**_Cette fiction est écrite par nous deux et corrigé par Lisen-chan donc laissez un petit mot._**

**_Nous espérons sincèrement qu'elle vous plaira et vous souhaitons une bonne lecture._**

* * *

C'était une agréable journée. Sophia passa sa main enfarinée sur son front avant de recommencer à pétrir le pain en se mordant la lèvre en se concentrant à la tâche. Elle avait les joues rougies et portait ses cheveux noués en un chignon défait. La jeune femme de vingt-cinq ans posa ses yeux bleus un instant sur la mer et plissa ses paupières en voyant un point noir à l'horizon. C'était étrange, elle jurait que c'était une barque mais qui serait assez inconscient pour venir ici avec une telle embarcation ? Un fou sans doute. Elle ne se posa pas plus de question et termina sa cuisine tranquillement, laissant les douces paroles d'une chanson quitter ses lèvres rosées. Elle essuya rapidement ses mains sur son tablier et récupéra ses affaires humides pour les étendre à l'extérieur sous le chaud soleil. Elle sourit en voyant sa sœur arrivée chez elle. Terminant sa tâche rapidement elle se jeta dans ses bras dans une étreinte chaleureuse.

« Tu aurais dû me prévenir, j'aurais fait des pâtisseries.

_Ce n'est pas la peine. Je viens juste te rendre visite. Pourrais-tu me rendre un petit service grande sœur chérie que j'aime ? »

Sophia sourit en lui embrassa rapidement la joue pour ensuite la laisser entrer dans sa maison et lui servir une tasse de thé. Iphigénia tapotait sur le bois de la table avec un petit sourire.

« Quel service ?

_Tu pourrais retoucher ma robe pour le festival ?

_Oui, ce n'est rien, autre chose ?

_Oui. Il faudrait que tu te choisisses enfin un mari.

_Je te demande pardon ? » Demanda Sophia dans un rire.

_Ma forge regorge de fleurs en tous genres pour toi et je ne calcul plus le nombre d'hommes venus juste pour te voir, toi.

_Ils savent où j'habite. Rien ne les empêche de venir.

_ C'est vrai mais il faut bien que tu en choisisses un dans le lot.

_ J'ai encore le temps.

_Tu as vingt-cinq ans.

_Et toi dix-sept et tu tiens déjà une forge d'une main de fer.

_Je m'inquiète juste pour toi, Sophia. Avec ta santé, il serait bon qu'un homme soit à tes cotès. Il y a bien un jour où tu ne pourras plus vivre seule.

_S'il te plaît.

_Désolée. »

Elles continuèrent de parler un long moment avant que sa sœur ne prenne congè. Elle lui rappela rapidement de retoucher sa robe et de trouver un mari avec un petit sourire. Sophia lui ébouriffa rapidement les cheveux avant de terminer ses corvées. Son esprit vagabonda un peu, Iphigénia n'avait pas totalement tord. Sophia utilisait ses économies pour acheter le strict nécessaire, tissus, et épices. Elle se débrouillait avec son potager pour le moment et puisait l'eau du puits mais à chaque fois qu'elle tombait malade, l'argent que ses parents lui avaient laissé en prenait un sérieux coup. Sa santé ne lui permettait pas de faire beaucoup de chose mais elle faisait de son mieux. Surtout que dans le village, s'était très mal vu d'être une femme célibataire mais au diable ses harpie à la langue fourchue.

Elle songea un instant qu'elle devrait aller récupérer quelques coquillages sur la plage au vu du festival de l'été et elle y alla alors que le soleil commençait à disparaître. Elle avait jeté un léger châle sur ses épaules car la nuit s'annonçait fraîche et avec sa santé, elle préférait être prudente. Iphigénia lui répétait sans cesse de faire attention. Combien de rhume avait faillit l'emporter ? Bien trop pour qu'elle ne se méfie plus. La jeune femme se dirigea vers un endroit qu'elle affectionnait particulièrement, un petit banc de sable étrangement recouvert de fleurs magnifiques, celles-ci escaladaient la roche jusqu'à recouvrir le ciel. Laissant filtrer la lumière du soleil et quelques étoiles la nuit. Elle aimait y rester de longues minutes en admirant le bleu de la mer et du ciel. Mais contrairement à d'habitude, un détail plus qu'important accrocha ses yeux.

Une barque… Une barque franchement sinistre et glauque. Elle s'en approcha avec prudence avant de s'y précipiter en voyant un bras en sang en dépasser. C'était un homme, il avait de profondes entailles et elle voyait son corps se soulever lentement au rythme de sa respiration. La couleur rubis de son sang contrastait sur sa peau blanche comme la lune. Il possédait une chevelure corbeau. Malgré la situation, elle ne put s'empêcher de le détailler, ce n'était pas un homme repoussant, bien au contraire. Elle pouvait voir à travers sa chemise déchirée un corps bien bâti. Très bien même. Sophia se recula finalement, non, non, non. Ça pouvait très bien être un tueur en série ou quelque chose comme cela, les apparences pouvaient être trompeuses ! Elle reposa une nouvelle fois ses pupilles sur cet homme, elle avait vaguement l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu.

Finalement, elle s'approcha une nouvelle fois. Au moment où ses doigts allaient entrer en contact avec le visage du blessé, il ouvrit les yeux brusquement et se saisit de son poignet. Dans un ultime réflexe de survie, elle lui écrasa les parties.

Le brun se plia en deux dans un grognement douloureux, déjà qu'il était franchement amoché mais là, c'était le pompon ! Il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, le rouge lui monta au joue, c'était vraiment un coup bas ça ! Il releva péniblement la tête en une grimace disant long sur son ressenti. Sophia fut fortement déstabilisée par ses yeux, les yeux d'un faucon. Mais elle ne fit pas le rapprochement avec un certain pirate.

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous avez fait ça ? » Finit-il par murmurer d'une voix blanche de douleur et de colère. « C'était si lâche comme coup.

_ Je n'ai fait que me défendre, » protesta Sophia, ayant repris de sa contenance. « C'est vous le lâche, oser s'attaquer à une femme sans défense !

_ Vu la douleur qui me vrille les tympans, vous êtes loin d'être sans défense », maugréa-t-il, le souffle court. « Et puis je ne me suis pas attaqué à vous, c'était un réflexe !

_ Et bien considérez également mon coup de pied bien placé comme un simple réflexe de survie alors. »

Mihawk écarquilla légèrement les yeux, cette femme ne manquait décidément pas de répondant. Il ne put aller plus loin dans sa réflexion avant de cracher une gerbe de sang. Sophia s'écarta précipitamment.

« En plus de m'agresser, vous tentez de détruire mon chemisier blanc ? Vous n'en manquez pas une vous...

_ Désolé...

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il vous est arrivé ? »

Il lui répondit d'un silence agacé. Comme s'il allait dire à une parfaite inconnue qu'il s'était fait déglinguer au cours d'un duel... Duel qu'il avait remporté soit dit en passant, mais quand même. Il mourrait plutôt que d'admettre qu'un autre épéiste avait réussi à l'atteindre sérieusement... Heureusement que l'autre protagoniste du combat nourrissait les pissenlits par la racine et qu'ainsi personne ne pourrait jamais témoigner de cette faiblesse que le faucon avait eue.

« Ne bougez pas, je reviens. »

Il haussa un sourcil. Vu son état, elle croyait vraiment qu'il pourrait faire un geste ? Elle disparut vivement, lui empêchant de lui poser la question. Au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient, son esprit embrumé par la fièvre cédait à la panique. Et si cette idiote allait prévenir quelqu'un ? Nul doute que les villageois l'achèveraient ou le livreraient à la marine... Il fallait qu'il parte et vite ! Mais il en était bien incapable, il avait perdu beaucoup de sang... La jeune femme revint bien vite avec des compresses et du désinfectant. Il se tendit, comme s'il guettait d'autres personnes. Comme un prédateur acculé, songea Sophia soudainement. Elle s'approcha doucement de lui, pour éviter de le brusquer.

« Je ne vous veux aucun mal, » lui fit-elle en frissonnant devant ses yeux de faucon qui sondaient le plus profond de son Cœur.

_ C'est vrai que le coup de pied m'a fait un bien fou. » Répliqua-t-il, sarcastique.

_ C'est vous qui avez commencé. Mais arrêtons ce débat inutile voulez-vous ? Laissez-moi regarder vos blessures.

_ Jamais de la vie. »

Sophia fronça les sourcils et s'assit devant lui.

« Que faites-vous ?

_Quoi qu'il arrive, vous allez perdre connaissance. Je n'aurais alors plus aucun problème pour vous soigner, donc je vais attendre.

_N'avez-vous donc aucune idée de mon identité ?

_Non, tout ce que je vois c'est un abruti trop fier pour laisser quelqu'un l'aider. »

Le blessé tiqua à cette remarque et après quelques minutes d'hésitation il se releva légèrement pour la laisser faire. Sophia s'approcha avec prudence et commença à le soigner. Après plusieurs minutes elle remarqua qu'il avait effectivement perdu connaissance alors la jeune femme se mordit la lèvre, soucieuse, alors qu'elle retirait les dernières traces d'hémoglobine. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser ici, la nuit était froide. Bah, après tout, dans son état, il ne pourrait pas lui faire le moindre mal. Sophia le secoua un peu et il ouvrit péniblement les yeux.

« Il faudrait que vous vous leviez.

_Je vous demande pardon ? » Fit Mihawk d'une faible voix.

_Je vais vous ramener chez moi mais vous êtes trop lourd, je ne pourrais pas vous porter toute seule.

_C'est hors de question », réagit le blessé, « personne ne doit me voir.

_Il est bientôt minuit, à cette heure les seules personnes dehors se sont les ivrognes. Ma maison est à l'écart, les habitants ne vont jamais par là-bas.

_Je refuse, allez-vous en. »

Sophia se releva, la colère colorait son visage délicat.

« Bien ! Crevez donc ! Seul loin de tout ! Faites-vous bouffer par les lounard ! »

Elle partit furibonde après lui avoir lancé une compresse au visage. Arrivé au centre du village elle se stoppa en enroulant son doigt dans ses cheveux dans un tic nerveux. Elle se torturait mentalement. Le laisser là-bas c'était la mort assurée mais il avait l'air si arrogant et si fier ! Elle grogna en recommençant à se diriger vers sa maison. Elle n'allait pas faiblir face à cet homme… bien bâti… très bien bâti. Elle rougit furieusement en claquant la porte de sa maison derrière elle, elle se laissa retomber sur la chaise et commença à se faire du thé pour tenter de se changer les idées. Mais ses pensées revenaient toujours vers l'inconnu rempli de fierté. Sophia monta se coucher mais malheureusement, le sommeil ne vint pas. Finalement elle ressortit et c'est sans surprise qu'elle le trouva inconscient au même endroit. Il respirait encore mais ne se réveillait pas. La jeune femme remonta ses manches et le saisit par les aisselles pour commencer à le trainer comme elle le pouvait.

« Qu'il est lourd. » Marmonna-t-elle en continuant son chemin.

Bon en premier lieu… Iphigénia ne devait absolument pas savoir qu'elle l'accueillait chez elle. Elle avait une chambre, celle de ses parents qui conviendrait parfaitement pour le cacher. Sa sœur n'allait plus à l'intérieur depuis leur mort. Dès qu'il sera sur pieds, elle pourra le mettre dehors, mais pour le moment sa conscience l'empêchait de le laisser livré à lui-même. Elle le traîna encore un moment avant d'arriver chez elle et elle prit soudain conscience détail de taille, les escaliers. Elle tenta de le faire monter en le soulevant mais dû finalement le laisser retomber à terre après plusieurs minutes de vaines tentatives, il était bien trop lourd pour elle.

« C'est pas vrai. » Souffla-t-elle.

Elle se laissa retomber contre le mur et posa son regard sur le brun avec scepticisme. Bah, il était très bien là devant les marches. Sophia s'étira en baillant et passa au-dessus de lui pour accéder à sa propre chambre. Arrivé dans celle-ci, elle retira ses vêtements pour enfiler son pyjama et redescendit rapidement pour déposer une couverture sur le blessé, elle n'était pas sans cœur. La nuit qu'elle passa fut des plus calme et étrangement reposante comme si aucun danger n'allait l'atteindre. Les efforts qu'elle avait fournis pour le ramener ici l'avaient épuisée.

Mihawk flottait dans l'inconscience, son corps le faisait souffrir. Il avait l'impression d'avoir était déchiqueté et réduit en pièce, la fièvre lui faisait perdre pied. Il étouffait des gémissements et se mordait la lèvre lorsque la douleur était trop forte. Puis il sentit un doux contact contre son front, une chaleur rassurante qu'il n'avait pas ressentit depuis des années, apaisante, étrangement familière et la douleur reflua loin alors qu'il sombrait plus profond dans les brumes réparatrices de l'inconscience. Il fut réveillé par des bruits de casseroles près de lui et une odeur délicieuse qui remplissait l'air.

« Ah, vous êtes enfin réveillé... »

Il tourna difficilement la tête vers la voix entendue et reconnu la jeune femme qui l'avait soigné la veille... Après l'avoir quasiment castré.

« Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? » marmonna-t-il.

_Je vous ai ramené chez moi alors que vous étiez inconscient. Malheureusement je n'ai pas eu la force de vous traîner à l'étage, où vous auriez pu finir la nuit dans un bon lit.

_Je vous avais pourtant dit que je ne voulais pas vous suivre, pour ne pas vous causer d'ennuis et ne pas me faire repérer... »

Sophia gonfla les joues, mais décida de garder son calme.

« Si vous m'aviez écouté au lieu de faire votre ours mal léché, le trajet aurait duré moins longtemps et il y aurait donc eu moins de chance qu'on se fasse voir... »

Il serra les dents mais ne répliqua pas. Elle n'avait pas tort dans le fond.

« Pouvez-vous vous relever ? » lui demanda-t-elle avant de lui tendre une main.

_Je peux essayer », lui répondit-il faiblement.

Elle le laissa prendre appui sur ses épaules et l'aida à se relever.

« On va monter à l'étage, vous serez plus tranquille et à l'abri. Personne ne vient jamais en haut. »

Il acquiesça. La montée fut lente et très difficile, mais ils y parvinrent et le blessé s'écroula sur le lit, la respiration courte.

« Je reviens », fit la jeune femme avant de s'éclipser.

C'était décidément une habitude chez elle, songea l'épéiste. Heureusement pour lui, elle ne fut pas longue avant de revenir avec une assiette remplie à ras-bord d'œufs, de bacon, de tartines, ainsi qu'avec un verre de jus de fruit.

« Je me suis dit que vous devriez avoir faim », lui expliqua-t-elle alors qu'il attrapait l'assiette qu'elle lui tendait.

L'estomac du blessé répondit pour lui et elle se mit à rire.

« Je vais vous laisser tranquille. Si vous avez besoin de moi, utilisez la petite cloche sur la table de chevet. Je viendrai plus tard vous faire des pansements plus convenables. »

Elle s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte.

« Vous devriez rester allonger au moins le temps que vos blessures cicatrisent.

_Comment... Comment vous appelez-vous? » lui demanda finalement l'homme aux yeux de faucon.

_Sophia.

_Pourquoi faites-vous tout ça pour moi, Sophia ?

_Un simple merci aurait suffi vous savez... »

Elle soupira en voyant qu'il attendait la réponse, un peu agacé.

« Je n'en sais rien. C'est juste que... Je ne pouvais pas vous laisser dans cet état, vous seriez mort sans soins. »

Il ne répondit rien, se contentant de la scruter attentivement. Ce petit bout de femme était décidément étonnante.

« Mihawk.

_ Quoi ?

_ Mihawk, c'est ainsi que je m'appelle. Dracule Mihawk.

_Ravi de faire votre connaissance. » Annonça Sophia avec un doux sourire.

Le brun fut touché par ce sourire et détourna le regard un instant. Les jours s'écoulèrent paisiblement. Sophia et Mihawk cohabitaient en toute quiétude, la jeune femme s'occupait très bien du blessé et même s'il refusait de le reconnaitre à voix haute, le brun commençait à apprécier cette femme. Encore plus lorsqu'un après-midi elle frappa son poing dans le plat de sa main en répétant son nom fortement sans oublier son titre durement acquis et les yeux écarquillés de surprise. Ce jour-là Mihawk ne put s'empêcher de rire avant d'être contraint de s'arrêter à cause de ses côtes douloureuses. Pour autant, la jeune femme ne le mit pas à la porte.

Elle s'appliquait à le soigner chaque jour, l'aidait à se déplacer et à se nourrir sans rien demander en échange. Évidemment, elle se moquait souvent de lui mais rien de bien méchant juste quelques taquineries. Il ne put s'empêcher à de nombreuses reprises de penser qu'elle s'entendrait sans aucun doute très bien avec Shanks. Puis un beau jour, tandis que Mihawk s'était largement rétabli, Sophia l'enferma dans la chambre en le suppliant de ne pas sortir. Et trois minutes plus tard, il entendit la voix d'une seconde femme.

« Tu te rends compte Sophia ? C'est la chance de ta vie !

_C'est hors de question. Iphi'.

_Mais So-chan. Victor McLaunter. C'est le plus riche parti de notre île et c'est toi qu'il veut !

_Et alors ? Que je sache il a déjà engrossé une autre femme non ?

_Mais il n'en veut pas.

_Raison de plus pour ne pas accepter, il devrait assumer ses responsabilités en épousant cette fille et appeler leur bébé Richard !

_Sophia. »

La brunette déposa une tasse fumante de thé et une coupelle de biscuits secs en face de sa sœur. Elle s'assit tranquillement en priant pour que son « invité » ne se fasse pas remarquer par un bruit suspect. Iphigénia continua de parler, sa sœur ne voulait que son bien mais elle était bien trop inquiète. Les doigts de Sophia commencèrent à claquer contre sa table et ses joues se teintaient peu à peu de rouge. Ce détail, pas le moindre, attira l'attention de la plus jeune. Iphigénia plissa des yeux et se releva pour faire face à sa sœur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_Toi, tu me cache un truc.

_Non ! Jamais je ne ferais ça !

_Si, tu es la plus mauvaise menteuse du monde. »

Iphigénia se releva en fronça les sourcils en continuant de fixer son ainée. Sophia rougissait de plus en plus en détournant le regard. Finalement c'est un regard vers la porte de la chambre qui la trahit. Sa cadette sauta sur l'occasion et monta les marches quatre à quatre.

« Il y a rien là-haut ! Iphi' ! Ne fait pas ça ! »

La forgeronne eut une minute d'hésitation et ouvrit la porte.

« Phi ! »

Sur la chambre déserte.

Mihawk avait compris depuis bien longtemps que sa présence pouvait être plus que dangereuse pour cette femme, surtout en entendant parler de mariage. Il avait donc prit la décision de s'en aller aussi subitement qu'il était venu. Il n'avait pas à s'attacher et puis, son épée et l'appel du sang le démangeait beaucoup, il avait besoin de sentir ses doigts sur la garde de son arme, de voir ces cloportes s'incliner devant sa force, ce sentiment de puissance. Il ferma les yeux un instant et laissa sa tête retomber en arrière alors qu'un frisson remontait le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Puis l'image de Sophia se superposa à ce bain de sang, il en fut tout décontenancé et secoua la tête vivement. Mais que lui prenait-il donc ? Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de se laisser submerger par ses sentiments. Il soupira agacé et pinça l'arrête de son nez. Ce n'était que passager, cette femme l'avait aidé et considéré comme un ami, il n'était pas habituer à ce genre de traitement, c'est tout… Oui, il n'y avait rien de plus.

* * *

« J'espère que tu te moque de moi. » Déclara Shanks en reposant sa pinte sur le bar.

_Quel serait l'intérêt de plaisanter ? » Fit Mihawk en buvant le liquide ambré.

_Tu me dis que cette femme t'as accueilli, soigné, logé, blanchi… et toi… tu es parti sans rien faire ?

_Que veux-tu dire ?

_Eh bien tu aurais au moins pu lui montrer ta reconnaissance... La remercier plus chaleureusement, plutôt que de partir en coup de vent. »

Mihawk lui lança un regard noir pour ce sous-entendu qu'il jugeait inapproprié.

« Excuse-moi, » fit le Roux en levant les bras, « j'avais oublié que, fidèle à ta froideur et à ton masque d'indifférence, la notion de chaleur n'avait aucune signification pour toi.

_ Je suis parti juste au bon moment pour lui éviter d'avoir des ennuis », le coupa-t-il, « n'est-ce pas la meilleure manière de me montrer reconnaissant ? Il aurait été très mal vu qu'elle héberge un dangereux criminel, je me voyais mal réduire à néant sa bonne réputation auprès des villageois. Elle est plutôt courtisée d'après ce que j'ai compris de sa conversation avec sa sœur, elle ne mérite pas de finir seule parce qu'elle m'a aidée. »

Shanks se pinça l'arête du nez en fronçant les sourcils. Son ami était soit aveugle, soit masochiste. Le Roux soupira. Et dire que c'était lui qui devait risquer de se faire couper en deux pour lui faire entendre raison... Pourquoi diable s'était-il pris d'amitié avec cet homme dénué du bon sens commun lorsqu'il s'agissait de sentiments déjà ? Ah oui, c'était le seul avec lequel il s'amusait comme un fou lorsqu'ils croisaient le fer...

« Tu ne t'es pas dit qu'elle n'en avait peut-être rien à faire des racontars ? Elle a l'air de tenir à toi, et elle réussit à te déstabiliser. Ce serait dommage de t'éloigner de la seule femme qui t'ait jamais fait cet effet-là.

_ Au contraire, c'est la meilleure chose à faire. Je ne dois pas m'attacher, ce serait trop dangereux pour elle. Si mes ennemis apprennent que je suis lié de quelque manière à elle, ils chercheront à lui faire du mal pour m'atteindre. Je n'ai pas besoin de faiblesses. »

Shanks le regardait sidéré, ce n'était pas vrai ? Il n'arrivait pas en croire ses oreilles. Il aurait pu profiter un peu plus, coucher avec par exemple. Avec un peu de chance, il pouvait rattraper le coche.

« Retourne là-bas et rembourse ta dette. »

Mihawk arrêta de boire pour regarder Shanks avec méfiance. Le silence s'installa doucement alors que le roux portant sa pinte à ses lèvres. Ses hommes, bien qu'un peu intimidé, n'osaient les déranger ou intervenir mais ils n'avaient pas perdu une miette de la discussion et tous, sans exception se rangeaient du côté de leur capitaine. Il fallait être un parfait associable pour agir ainsi. Ben allumait tranquillement une cigarette avec un sourire, ouvrant la carte devant lui, le second sentait que son capitaine avait trouvé une ruse pour embobiner le brun. Il échangea un rapide coup d'œil avec Lucky Roo et leurs sourires s'agrandirent. Shanks reposa sa pinte avant de se resservit et de reprendre la parole.

« Elle t'a sauvé la vie, théoriquement, et t'enfuir discrètement n'est pas équitable.

_En gros tu me conseilles de retourner là-bas et de coucher avec elle. » Traduisit le brun.

_Exactement ! C'était le minimum ! » S'indigna Shanks.

_C'est hors de question.

_Putain, mais pourquoi ?! Depuis quand tu ne t'es pas fait plaisir avec autre chose que ta main ? C'était l'opportunité rêvée !

_Elle n'est pas une catin.

_Mais je n'ai jamais dit ça. Je dis juste que c'était le minim' pour ta dette.

_Tu m'agaces avec tes 'dettes'. »

Shanks ricana sans ajouter quoique ce soit mais il remarqua bien vite qu'il avait réussi à planter la graine du doute dans l'esprit de son meilleur ennemi. Ils continuèrent de papoter et évidemment le roux en profita pour glisser des sous-entendus plus ou moins appuyés. Et c'est avec un grand sourire qu'il comprit que l'épéiste allait retourner vers la belle pour lui montrer sa reconnaissance. Une petite victoire indirecte dont il ne se vanterait jamais. Quand Dracule Mihawk les quitta pour repartir en mer de son côté Shanks aurait pu sauter de joie. Ben s'approcha de lui dans un ricanement, là, il était fier de son capitaine.

« Où allons-nous Capitaine ?

_Sur East Blue, il y a une île calme où nous pourrions nous poser un moment.

_Laquelle ?

_Hm, c'est dans l'archipel de Goa. Et nous allons passer par le village de Sirup, j'ai entendu parler d'un homme qui pourrait être intéressant et très utile à notre équipage.

_Bien, Capitaine, je vais prévenir les hommes et leur demander d'aller se préparer. »

Shanks remis son chapeau de paille sur sa tête et croisa les bras. Il porta son regard à l'horizon où un point disparaissait petit à petit. Mihawk était en chemin.

* * *

**_Alors ? _**

**_Vous avez enfin le loisir d'entre apercevoir Keinst D Sophia, la mère de Josh._**

**_N'hésitez pas à nous laisser vos impressions, que ce soit sur la fiction ou sur notre collaboration. _**

**_Sur ce, bonne journée/ soirée/ nuit._**

**_Bisous._**

**_Merci de laisser une petite reviews._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Bonsoir, nous postons maintenant pour que vous puissiez bien commencer votre week-end. _**

**_Prévenons maintenant, Mihawk fait un peu OCC mais l'amour rend toute chose._**

**_Sur ce, bonne lecture._**

* * *

L'épéiste avait reprit le large depuis quelques jours déjà. Il avait l'impression de s'être fait avoir en beauté par le Roux, mais il ne se l'avouerait jamais. Pour le moment une autre personne occupait ses pensées : Sophia. Il est vrai qu'en y réfléchissant, partir sans même lui dire au revoir n'était pas la manière la plus courtoise de lui montrer sa reconnaissance, même s'il l'avait fait en songeant à protéger l'honneur de son hôte.

Il avait tourné et retourné la question dans tous les sens, et revenir lui paraissait toujours aussi stupide. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il ne changeait pas de cap immédiatement, cela leur causerait du tort à tous les deux s'ils se revoyaient. Et pourtant... il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Ou du moins ne voulait pas le faire. Il avait envie de revoir la jeune femme, comme il s'en était aperçu avec stupéfaction. Pas pour faire ce que ce rustre de Shanks lui avait conseillé, même si elle l'attirait beaucoup, mais juste avoir une dernière discussion avec elle, pour la remercier... Et puis après il lui faudrait s'en aller, définitivement. Ce serait trop dangereux autrement.

Alors qu'il était allongé dans son lit, sa cabine le berçant au rythme de l'océan. Quelques-unes de ses affaires roulaient sur ses étagères dans quelques bruits relaxants. Il gardait les yeux fixés sur le plafond et il réfléchissait. Quelle idée de retourner là-bas, il n'avait rien à y gagner. Peut-être faire disparaître de ses rêves le visage et le sourire de cette femme. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa glisser dans de paisibles pensées où au loin la silhouette de Sophia se découpait petit à petit. Il s'en approcha, voulant poser ses doigts sur ses joues rosies, elle posa sa main sur la sienne en fermant les yeux doucement.

« Mihawk… » Murmura-t-elle en se rapprochant.

Il se délectait de la douceur de ses cheveux et de sa peau, elle avait des yeux si purs, si innocents, si profonds. Troublants. Il passa son pouce sur ses lèvres rosées, passant son autre bras autour de sa taille, elle était si fine et fragile. Il se rapprocha doucement avec l'intention de l'embrasser. Ce qu'il fit avant de faire glisser les bretelles blanches des épaules de Sophia, le tissu tombait doucement sur sa peau et bientôt il allait pouvoir voir sa poitrine. Mais il se réveilla, en sueur. Il mit plusieurs minutes à calmer les battements de son cœur avant de porter ses yeux de rapace sur son entre jambe. Ce n'était pas une surprise de voir une telle réaction suivre ce rêve. Cette femme le troublait à ce point ? Mihawk se mordit la lèvre et passa sa main sur son membre douloureux, il sentit rapidement un frisson traverser son corps.

Il laissa un soupire glisser entre ses lèvres charnues. Oui, elle lui faisait de l'effet et il allait avoir des difficultés à le cacher. Il replia sa jambe rapidement avant de recommencer à passer ses doigts sur son membre, il essayait de revoir sa douce sauveuse encore une fois. Ce discret sourire, ses yeux rieurs, ses joues rougies lorsqu'elle était gênée et cette voix cristalline. Sa respiration s'accéléra petit à petit. Sans doute rougirait-elle énormément sous ses caresses et ses gémissements seraient si délectables. Il se contracta finalement en l'imaginant murmurer son nom et se laissa retomber sur son lit le souffle court. Le brun se tourna sur le côté et essuya sa semence, il ne pouvait plus nier son attirance pour elle, mais sa fierté l'empêchait d'envisager quelques chose de plus profond. Ce n'était pas dans ses préoccupations, il avait d'autres objectifs et elle ne serait qu'une gêne.

Il arriva finalement quelques jours plus tard sur l'île de celle qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Prudent, il attendit que la nuit soit bien tombée pour accoster dans la petite crique où elle l'avait trouvé la dernière fois, sur un banc de sable. Après avoir amarré son navire, il hésita. Aller toquer chez elle directement, ou attendre? Il savait qu'elle aimait bien passer du côté de cette crique, mais elle n'était sans doute pas la seule à affectionner cet endroit et en restant il courrait le risque que quelqu'un d'autre l'aperçoive. Après avoir longtemps tergiversé, il décida que le mieux était encore de passer chez elle. En espérant qu'elle soit seule...

Il parcourut le chemin menant à sa maison rapidement, trop rapidement à son goût et il s'arrêta devant la porte, hésitant. Il n'y avait personne d'autre à des kilomètres à la ronde, il en était sûr. Son Haki de l'observation était moins développé que son Haki du combattant, mais suffisamment pour lui permettre de ressentir les présences d'êtres qu'il ne pouvait voir autour de lui. Il soupira un grand coup. Bon sang, on dirait un adolescent à son premier rendez-vous amoureux. Il était le meilleur épéiste du Monde que diable, il n'allait pas se laisser intimider par une jeune femme frêle et fragile !

Il toqua finalement à la porte. Pas de réponse. Peut-être s'était-elle endormie... il allait faire demi-tour quand la porte s'ouvrit finalement, découvrant la jeune femme en robe de chambre. Vision hautement alléchante... Il n'eut pas le temps de penser plus avant car elle écarquilla les yeux en le reconnaissant et le gifla. Autant dire que Mihawk n'avait absolument pas vu le coup venir. Ce hamster l'avait frappé ! Il fronça les sourcils prêt à lui faire la morale mais s'arrêta dans son élan en l'observant de plus près. Sophia avait les joues roses et les yeux vitreux. Il voyait qu'elle respirait difficilement. Elle voulut parler, Mihawk voyait qu'elle était en colère, avec ses joues gonflés et ses sourcils froncés.

« Je peux savoir ce que vous fichez là ? » Réussi-t-elle à articuler malgré son souffle saccadé.

_Je venais m'excuser pour mon comportement inapproprié.

_Comportement inapproprié ? Vous êtes partit sans même un mot de remerciement !

_Je venais justement le faire.

_Eh bien vous p… vo….je…. »

Mihawk dû la rattraper alors qu'elle sombrait dans l'inconscience. Elle était brûlante de fièvre. Le brun la souleva avec facilité et la conduit jusqu'à sa chambre pour la déposer avec délicatesse sur son lit. Il posa ses yeux un instant sur la table de nuit et conclu au vu des médicaments présent dessus qu'elle était malade. La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté et après un gémissement étouffé lui tourna le dos, encore blessée par cet homme. Certes, le fait qu'il soit parti avant que sa sœur ne découvre le poteau rosa avait été une chance inouïe mais disparaitre sans même un au revoir… Elle n'avait pu qu'accuser le coup et reprendre sa vie comme avant. Mais elle n'avait pu se résoudre à oublier ce pirate.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de vous, partez !

_Je n'en ai pas l'impression. Qui vous aurez rattrapé si je n'avais pas été là ?

_Si vous n'aviez pas été là je n'aurais pas quitté mon lit. Laissez-moi tranquille, j'ai l'habitude d'être dans cet état.

_Vous avez déjà pris soin de moi, il est naturel que je fasse de même. C'est le moins que je puisse faire.

_Tch. » Fit Sophia en se renfrognant et s'enfonçant dans son lit.

Mihawk retira sa lame de son dos, son couvre-chef ainsi que son manteau de cuir. Il partit changer l'eau de la bassine sans un mot, laissant cette faible femme se reposer. Il posa rapidement sa paume sur sa joue, elle y avait mis de la force dans son attaque. Bon, ce n'était rien par rapport à d'autre mais il en avait été profondément touché. Sa fierté en avait pris un sacré coup, sans doute parce que cette gifle était tout à fait justifiée et que la jeune femme y avait mis tout son ressentit. Il descendit les escaliers et s'arrêta à la cuisine. Tout en continuant ses gestes il posa ses yeux sur la porte de la chambre, cette dernière était entrouverte et il pouvait la voir. Ses boucles châtaines, sa nuque. Il secoua la tête un instant. Non, un tel comportement n'était pas acceptable ! Il n'allait pas devenir comme Shanks à profiter de chaque occasion ! C'était hors de question, il ne s'abaisserait pas à un tel niveau. Il soupira avant de remonter, la bassine à nouveau emplie d'eau fraîche. Il la déposa sur le chevet de la jeune femme et y trempa une compresse avant de l'essorer et de la lui mettre sur le front.

« Vous êtes obstiné », souffla Sophia d'une voix faible. « Je vous ai dit de me laisser tranquille.

_Je suis au moins aussi obstiné que vous, » répliqua-t-il avec un sourire.

Elle gonfla un peu les joues mais ne répondit pas.

« Alors, ça vous arrive souvent d'être malade ?

_Vous avez eu de la chance que cela ne soit pas arrivé lorsque vous étiez là. Je n'ai jamais été aussi longtemps en bonne santé... »

Mihawk réfléchit. Combien de temps était-il resté, un mois et demi environ ? La pauvre Sophia devait effectivement en baver.

« Je suis une grande fille, je sais me débrouiller toute seule.

_ Et moi j'ai l'impression que votre caractère est aussi corsé que le mien.

_C'est un reproche ?

_Une constatation. Le jour où je suis parti, c'était votre sœur ?

_En quoi est-ce que cela vous concerne ?

_En rien. Je voulais juste savoir.

_Vous n'avez pas quelqu'un à tuer ou autre ? Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide.

_Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, non. »

Il posa ses yeux sur le corps de la femme. Il avait l'impression qu'un coup de vent pourrait l'emporter.

« Combien de temps dure vos fièvres ?

_Demain se sera réglé. »

Tout en disant cela, elle avait détourné le regard et rougie plus que nécessaire, trop pour qu'il ne comprenne pas ce que cela signifiait. Il s'accouda au lit avec un fin sourire tout en posant son menton sur ses mains.

« Je verrais cela alors. »

Sophia rougit de plus belle en se mordant la lèvre. Bon sang, il était têtu. Mais elle essaierait de faire baisser sa fièvre et faire semblant d'aller bien pour s'en débarrasser. Et son plan échoua lamentablement, Mihawk avait de suite comprit que ses mensonges étaient accompagnés de forte rougeur. Sophia le maudit, tenta de l'évacuer de sa maison en le frappant de ses faibles petits points mais rien n'y fit. Le brun resta et la força à rester allongée, prenant soin d'elle comme si c'était un enfant ou un hamster.

Puis sa température redescendit doucement après plusieurs jours mais malgré cela, elle était encore incapable de se déplacer sans s'épuiser. L'épéiste avait donc décidé de prolonger son séjour le temps de s'assurer qu'elle soit parfaitement rétablie. Ce à quoi elle avait rajouté que d'ici là, il serait vieux et mourant. Il s'était contenté de lever un sourcil et de repartir préparer un repas plus digne de ce nom que ce qu'elle était capable de préparer pour l'instant. Les jours passèrent encore, et Sophia était de plus en plus perplexe. Pourquoi l'épéiste s'obstinait-il à rester alors qu'elle ne voulait plus le voir ? Sans doute qu'il s'en voulait d'être parti sans prévenir. Oui, cela devait sûrement être cela. Et cela la rendait encore plus en colère. S'il voulait se faire pardonner, il n'avait qu'à s'excuser et lui ficher enfin la paix, elle ne demandait pas mieux !

Elle secoua la tête avant de grommeler. Était-ce vraiment le cas, serait-elle heureuse s'il la laissait tranquille ? Elle essayait de s'en convaincre, mais au fond elle serait à nouveau blessée s'il partait à nouveau... Sa présence avait quelque chose de réconfortant. Certes, c'était un criminel sanguinaire qui n'hésitait pas une seule seconde à achever les fous qui osaient le défier... mais pour autant, il se comportait avec elle comme un vrai gentleman, sans raison évidente à part qu'il voulait lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce pour l'avoir secouru auparavant. Et cela lui faisait du bien.

Elle se sentait bien quand il la regardait avec ce petit froncement de sourcils inquiet, se demandant comment une si frêle petite chose avait pu le mettre à terre alors qu'elle croyait qu'il allait l'agresser. Elle aimait sentir qu'il restait près d'elle et surtout elle aimait penser qu'il restait parce qu'il s'était attaché à elle. Lorsqu'il était parti, elle s'était sentie... Abandonnée, c'est pourquoi elle avait réagi si violemment en le revoyant. Elle se protégeait de lui, de la souffrance qu'il lui causerait s'il repartait à nouveau. Car elle aussi s'était attachée à lui, même si elle avait du mal à se l'avouer.

Des coups furent frappés à la porte d'entrée, la sortant de ses pensées. Mihawk se tendit dans la cuisine, sur ses gardes.

« Sophia, c'est moi Phi ! Ça fait un moment que je ne t'ai pas vue, je m'inquiète pour toi... »

Flûte ! pensa-t-elle, fébrile. Il ne manquait plus que sa sœur le voie... La porte s'ouvrit finalement, laissant voir une jeune femme d'environ dix-sept ans. Mihawk retint son souffle. Devait-il filer par la fenêtre en douce comme la dernière fois ? Sa sœur pourrait parfaitement s'occuper d'elle après tout. Non, pensa-t-il. Elle ne me le pardonnera jamais si je pars nouveau. Et puis... Je n'ai pas envie de partir, réalisa-t-il soudain.

Il poussa un juron à cette pensée. Iphigénia se figea avant de se tourner vers la cuisine. Il était démasqué. Elle poussa un cri avant de saisir un tisonnier et de le brandir dans sa direction, menaçante.

« Que faites-vous dans la maison de ma sœur ? Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ?

_Je n'ai fait que la soigner », répondit-il prudemment en ne lâchant pas son arme des yeux. « Je ne lui veux aucun mal...

_ Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici ? » S'énerva de plus belle la jeune fille. « Ne me menez pas en bateau, qu'est-ce que le plus grand épéiste du monde viendrait faire ici, à part faire régner la mort et la terreur ? Certainement pas soigner Sophia. Où est-elle ?

_Je suis là Phi, calme-toi. Il te dit la vérité. »

L'adolescente écarquilla les yeux un instant avant de regarder sa sœur perplexe. Sophia avait réussi à quitter le lit et se tenait à l'embrassure de la porte en ne chancelant que très légèrement. Un seul coup d'œil lui suffit pour comprendre que sa sœur avait eu une forte fièvre, encore un mauvais tour joué par sa santé. Elle reposa ensuite ses yeux sur le brun, ce dernier n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et le doute s'infiltra dans l'esprit de la plus jeune.

« Il t'oblige à dire ça ? Il t'a fait dû mal, te retiens en otage ? Il ne t'a pas violé ?!

_Iphi ! » S'exclama la brunette avec indignation avant de rougir fortement. « Il n'a rien fait de tout ça !

_…. »

La sœur cadette se rapprocha de son ainée en la regardant avec les yeux plissés, fixant Sophia avec intensité comme si elle était capable de lire en elle comme dans un livre. Elle s'écarta finalement de la malade en laissant un grognement lui échapper.

« Mais qu'elle inconsciente tu fais ! Tu ne t'es jamais dit que si l'envie lui prenait il pourrait te tuer et détruire l'île pour faire bonne figure ? Ça ne t'ai pas venu à l'esprit une seule seconde ?! Il pourrait mettre fin à tes jours d'un seul mouvement ! Bon sang, tu es pire qu'un hamster. » L'incendia la plus jeune alors que la malade se confondait en plates excuses.

Elle continua de réprimander Sophia encore un moment avant de demander plus de détails, gardant le tisonnier a porté de main. Lorsqu'elle entendu le récit de leur rencontre, Iphigénia n'avait plus aucun doute sur l'instinct de survie de son ainé, elle n'en avait aucun. Mihawk acquiesça à cette constatation, il était arrivé à la même conclusion depuis un moment. Il était surpris de voir que des deux sœurs, c'était la deuxième qui avait un peu plus la tête sur les épaules et étrangement, il préférait ne pas se frotter à elle pour le moment. D'ailleurs, la jeune fille avait déjà fait nombre allusion au fait que le brun devait partir sur le champ, que si quelqu'un le voyait, la réputation de leur famille tomberait en miette. Qu'il n'était qu'un risque inutile et un danger potentiel.

Mihawk avait tiqué à l'entente de ces mots pourtant si vrais. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de partir tant que la jeune femme ne se serait pas rétablie. Même si sa sœur était là à présent et qu'il semblait qu'elle était tout à fait capable de s'occuper de sa sœur et d'assurer sa défense, son esprit restait préoccupé. Et cela n'avait rien à voir avec le fait qu'il allait se faire chambrer par Shanks s'il ne la 'remerciait pas' comme il se devait, non rien de tout cela. Il se sentait soulagé de sa dette à présent étant donné qu'il avait pris soin d'elle autant qu'elle l'avait fait avec lui. Il était juste inquiet pour Sophia, ce qui avait tendance à le faire enrager intérieurement. Quel homme faible était-il devenu pour s'enticher d'une femme aussi fragile ! Il se leva finalement provoquant le silence des deux jeunes femmes.

« Je vais me retirer, toutes mes excuses pour le dérangement. »

Iphigénia allait lancer une réplique cinglante mais fut interrompu par sa sœur qui plaqua sa main sur sa bouche.

« Je vous remercie pour avoir pris soin de moi, désolée pour le dérangement. »

Mihawk acquiesça lentement.

« Je vais vous raccompagner. » Proposa Sophia.

_Ce n'est pas la peine.

_ J'insiste et c'est le moins que je puisse faire. »

Il la détailla un instant. Elle avait l'air déterminée.

« Vous êtes certaine de pouvoir rentrer chez vous toute seule après ?

_Bien évidemment, pour qui me prenez-vous ? Je suis presque guérie et j'en ai vu d'autres ! »

Elle soutint son regard. Il soupira avant de hocher la tête et de saisir son épée pour se la caler dans le creux de ces épaules. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle rende les choses pénibles ? Iphigénia tenta de convaincre sa sœur de renoncer et que c'était de la folie mais celle-ci ne l'écouta que d'une oreille distraite et elle dut abandonner. Elle resta tout de même chez Sophia pour vérifier qu'elle rentrerait bien. Et elle prévint ce satané épéiste de malheur que si il faisait le moindre mal à la malade elle le lui ferait payer au centuple voire plus. Mihawk sentit une sueur froide le parcourir à cet instant. Cette jeune forgeronne était dangereuse...

Sophia et lui marchèrent un bon moment, ralentis par la vitesse d'escargot de la blessée. Un peu plus et il jurerait qu'elle le faisait exprès... Son regard de faucon scrutait les alentours, détaillant les villageois qui les regardaient passer avec crainte.

« Cela ne va-t-il pas vous causer des ennuis qu'on vous voit avec moi ? » La questionna-t-il finalement. « Votre sœur a raison, ce serait dommage de ruiner votre réputation pour un criminel que vous ne reverrez plus jamais après cela.

_ Je n'ai que faire des racontars », répliqua-t-elle. « Que les gens parlent, si cela leur fait plaisir de cracher leur venin sur moi... Cela ne me fait aucun effet. »

Tout en disant cela, elle masquait le trouble qu'avait causé en elle l'épéiste en lui disant indirectement que c'était la dernière fois qu'ils se voyaient. Ils arrivèrent à la barque du faucon rapidement, beaucoup trop vite au goût de Sophia. Mihawk desserra l'amarre qui la retenait au banc de sable, il ne manquait plus qu'à la pousser u peu plus dans l'eau et il pourrait partir.

« Encore une fois Sophia, je vous remercie pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi. Je ne pense pas que je méritais toutes ces attentions, surtout après la manière dont je me suis éloigné... »

Elle gonfla les joues.

« En fait malgré votre air fier, vous êtes un peu masochiste sur les bords. Vous n'arrêtez pas de vous flageller. »

Il eut un sourire.

« Je crois que vous êtes mal placée pour me faire la leçon sur mon masochisme. Le vôtre doit atteindre des sommets beaucoup plus hauts que le mien.

_ Sans doute », hésita-t-elle finalement. « Je pense que vous en serez encore plus persuadée après cela.

_ Après quoi ? »

Elle se rapprocha de lui. Il eut un mouvement de recul, surpris par une si soudaine proximité. Mais elle posa une main sur son épaule, étouffant dans l'œuf cette réminiscence de son instinct de survie. Avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles de l'épéiste. Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux sous le choc. Au moment où il finit par reprendre contenance et qu'il allait répondre fougueusement à son baiser, elle s'écarta avec un sourire avant de s'éloigner en lui tournant le dos.

« Vous me faites quoi là ? » s'écria Mihawk après avoir repris ses esprits.

_ Je m'assure que vous allez avoir envie de revenir par ici...

_ Vous n'êtes pas sérieuse, vous n'allez pas me laisser ainsi ? »

Elle lui fit un sourire.

« Je pourrais vous rattraper en un instant vous savez ?

_ Je vous avais dit que j'étais masochiste. Mais vous n'allez pas le faire, vous avez trop d'honneur pour ça. »

Mihawk ricana en posant le dos de sa main sur ses lèvres un instant, il regardait la frêle silhouette s'éloigner petit à petit. Jusqu'à disparaître. Comme elle l'avait deviné, il ne la poursuivit pas. Le brun s'assit un instant contre sa barque, s'assurant grâce au haki que la jeune femme rentrait bien. Il la surveilla jusqu'au dernier moment et poussa son bateau à la mer. Sophia de son côté, avec son petit sourire malicieux se demandait combien de temps il tiendrait avant de revenir.

* * *

**_Voilà, nous espérons que le chapitre vous a plût. Evidemment ce n'est pas le dernier (comment Josh aurait-il pu être conçu alors ?!)_**

**_Surtout, et ça nous ferait vraiment plaisir, laisser un mot. Qu'on sache si ça vaut le coup de mettre cette histoire. _**

**_Bon week-end à vous._**

**_ps: Dîtes nous vos envies, ce que vous voulez voir et surtout vos impressions, c'est deux choses sont très constructives et il se peut que nous ajoutions des chapitres par rapport aux demandes._**

**_Donc n'hésitez pas!_**


	3. Chapter 3

La nuit venait de tomber sur le camp pirate qui s'était installé sur une île tranquille, au tout début de Grand Line. Mihawk s'était approché lentement, appréciant la stupeur qui était apparue sur le visage du guetteur lorsqu'il l'avait aperçu.

« Capitaine ! » S'écria celui-ci, tremblant légèrement malgré lui.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Enzo ?

_Œil dé Faucon est là... Yé né crois pas qu'il cherche à faire dou grabuge...

_Non, je viens voir si ce qu'on m'a dit est vrai », répliqua l'épéiste en apparaissant devant le Roux.

_Tiens, bonsoir Mihawk ! » fit le Roux avec un grand sourire.

_Alors comme ça tu as vraiment perdu ton bras ? »

Shanks se raidit légèrement avant de passer la main sur son moignon.

« Oui, comme tu le vois... ce sera l'occasion ou jamais d'asseoir ta domination dans le monde des épéistes », continua-t-il prudemment.

_Je ne suis pas venu pour ça. Il n'y a aucun intérêt qu'on se batte. Maintenant que tu es manchot tu n'es plus une menace pour moi... Propose-moi plutôt à boire, pour noyer le chagrin que me cause la perte de mon meilleur adversaire.

_Je ne suis pas encore mort tu sais ! » Plaisanta Shanks en lui tendant une pinte.

_C'est tout comme. Tu ne retrouveras jamais ta combattivité au sabre... En plus c'est ton bras gauche que tu as perdu, tu dois être à peine capable de te servir d'une arme blanche maintenant. »

Shanks préféra boire une gorgée plutôt que d'admettre que le brun avait raison. Voyant que leur capitaine ne risquait rien, les autres membres de l'équipage les laissèrent seuls et vaquèrent à leurs occupations.

« Qui te l'a pris, ce bras ? » lui demanda finalement Mihawk.

_Un monstre marin d'East Blue. »

Œil de Faucon haussa un sourcil.

« J'ai fait un pari sur l'avenir. J'ai sauvé un petit garçon qui allait se faire dévorer et j'ai dû sacrifier mon bras.

_Qu'a-t-il de si spécial pour que tu donnes tant pour le sauver ?

_Luffy veut devenir le Roi des Pirates », répondit le Roux après un court silence. « Et je crois sincèrement qu'il en est capable », reprit-il avec un sourire. « Il prendra la mer un jour, avec le chapeau de paille de Gol D Roger que je lui ai confié. Il me le rendra quand il aura atteint son but. »

Ils burent une gorgée en silence, perdus dans leurs pensées respectives.

« J'ai rencontré une femme, aussi », finit par avouer Shanks.

_Pardon ?

_Elle s'appelle Makino. Jusqu'à présent je n'avais jamais vu pareille femme. C'est la tenancière du bar du village où se trouve Luffy. Très belle, toujours prête à donner de sa personne pour aider son prochain. Elle paraît fragile, mais il n'en est rien. Elle peut tenir tête à un équipage pirate sans sourciller et les mettre à la porte comme des malpropres s'ils ne paient pas... Et puis elle m'a résisté. C'est la première fois que mon charme n'avait aucun effet sur une femme.

_Quel charme ? » Le piqua Mihawk en levant les yeux au ciel.

_Ça m'a totalement dérouté », reprit Shanks d'un air grave en reprenant une gorgée, ignorant l'intervention peu flatteuse de son ami. « Alors j'ai essayé de la séduire. Il en valait de ma réputation de tombeur de ces dames, je ne pouvais pas laisser passer cela... J'ai finalement réussi mais je n'aurai pas dû. Je crois que je suis tombé amoureux.

_Arrête. Toi et amoureux dans la même phrase ? Tu ne vois pas qu'il y a un problème ?

_Je te le jure... Je ne pensais pas que c'était possible. Je me suis fait avoir... »

Mihawk réfléchit un instant, pesant ses mots.

« Et alors, tu comptes faire quoi ?

_Rien. Elle m'a dit qu'il valait mieux qu'on en reste là, parce qu'un jour je partirai. L'appel de la mer sera trop fort. Elle pense qu'il est plus facile de rompre et de souffrir un temps plutôt que d'attendre pendant des années un homme qui ne reviendra jamais.

_Ce qu'elle dit est plutôt sensé.

_Je serai revenu.

_Peut-être qu'elle souhaite une situation plus facile qu'être l'amante d'un pirate aussi illustre que toi. D'autant plus qu'elle sait que tu ne lui seras pas fidèle si tu restes longtemps loin d'elle, alors qu'elle restera prisonnière de ton souvenir, incapable de refaire sa vie. Tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir de penser à son bonheur...

_Je sais. Mais ça fait mal de savoir qu'elle ne m'attendra pas. »

Ils burent encore une gorgée.

« Et toi alors, tu es retourné voir... Sophie c'est ça ?

_Sophia.

_Pardon. Alors ? »

L'épéiste soupira.

« Oui, j'y suis retourné.

_Et alors ? » Lui demanda Shanks avec un sourire victorieux qu'il n'arrivait pas à dissimuler. « Tu l'as remercié comme il se devait ?

_Plus ou moins.

_Comment ça plus ou moins ? »

Œil de Faucon lui raconta alors tout ce qui s'était passé.

« Mais t'es vraiment un cas... » geignit le Roux.

_Tu veux que je te découpe en rondelles pour voir ? » Le menaça Mihawk.

_Mais enfin Mihawk ! Elle te raccompagne et elle t'embrasse, et toi tu la laisses comme ça ?

_C'est ce qu'elle voulait...

_Bien sûr que non ! Elle voulait que tu la retiennes et que tu lui fasses sauvagement l'amour, là, à même le sol ! Décidément tu ne comprends vraiment rien aux femmes...

_Elle m'a dit qu'elle attendrait mon retour.

_Rien ne t'empêchait de la prendre à ce moment pour lui donner un avant-goût de ce qu'elle aurait plus tard ! Tu avais une occasion en or et tu l'as laissée passer comme un idiot.

_C'est peut-être pour ça que ta tenancière t'a laissé tomber, tu es trop obsédé par le fait de conclure… »

Shanks se renfrogna. Mihawk regretta un instant puis haussa les épaules. Le Roux lui pardonnerait vite.

« Donc tu vas revenir pour enfin lui faire sa fête ? S'enquit le manchot.

_Non.

_Quoi ?

_Non, je ne vais pas revenir, tant pis pour mon "occasion". C'est trop dangereux... Elle est une proie facile, notre relation serait une faiblesse par laquelle mes ennemis pourraient m'atteindre et je ne veux pas avoir de faiblesses.

_Visiblement ça n'avait pas l'air de la déranger cette situation.

_Moi ça me dérange.

_Tu es vraiment borné... »

Shanks se remit à boire, se creusant la cervelle pour tenter de convaincre l'épéiste de revenir, encore une fois. Il faillit s'étouffer lorsqu'une idée de génie lui parvint et éclata de rire. Il allait peut-être rouler Mihawk dans la farine encore une fois !

« Je sais !

_Tu sais quoi ? » S'enquit le brun, craignant le pire.

_Je sais pourquoi tu ne veux pas y retourner. Tu as peur de ne pas être à la hauteur !

_Pardon ? »

L'aura de Mihawk était devenue un poil plus menaçant.

« Bah oui, ça fait tellement longtemps que tu n'as plus couché avec quelqu'un... Tu as peur de ne plus savoir comment t'y prendre !

_N'importe quoi, manchot ! »

Le rouge aux joues de Mihawk montrait sa colère, mais aussi sa légère gêne. Le Roux sentit qu'il avait touché une corde sensible.

« Je n'en suis pas si certain...

_Je sais très bien comment donner du plaisir à une femme ! » Murmura Œil de Faucon d'une voix menaçante.

_Tu savais... ça fait combien de temps que tu n'en as pas baisé une ?

_Ça ne m'intéresse pas de le faire avec tout ce qui bouge, contrairement à toi !

_Disons un an ? » Continua le Roux imperturbable. « Ou bien plus ? »

Le silence de son ami répondit pour lui.

« C'est encore pire que ce que je pensais... Est-ce que tu sais encore à quoi ça ressemble en-dessous de la ceinture au moins? Doc peut te donner des cours dessus si tu ve... »

Mihawk mit la main à son épée dans son dos, déterminé à faire taire à jamais cet ivrogne manchot qui diffamait à son égard.

« Ok, ok, j'arrête ! » S'exclama Shanks en levant la main en signe de paix. « Désolé... »

Le brun enleva sa main de la garde de son épée, prudemment.

« Mais n'empêche, je suis sûr que j'ai raison. Tu as peur de ne plus savoir comment faire.

_C'est faux.

_Moi je dis que tant que tu ne l'auras pas fait jouir, on ne pourra jamais avoir la réponse... »

Il braqua ses yeux de faucon vers lui. Shanks eut la joie d'y déceler un trouble qu'il dissimulait à grand-peine. Il avait créé une faille.

« En plus elle n'attend que ça, elle t'a volontairement chauffé... Et quand tu reviendras elle sera encore plus échauffée par tous les fantasmes qu'elle aura eus pendant ton absence et ça rendra vos ébats extrêmement torrides. Ce serait dommage de ne pas lui donner ce qu'elle veut ! A moins que tu préfères ta main aux réelles étreintes à présent ?

_Tu es un manipulateur. »

Shanks eut un gigantesque sourire. Échec et mat.

« Non pas du tout, je veux juste t'aider. Nous voyons tous deux une incertitude quant à tes performances, c'est ton honneur d'homme qui est en jeu... Baise-la jusqu'à plus soif et je ne remettrai plus jamais en doute tes capacités à te servir de l'outil dont mère Nature t'a doté. »

Mihawk jura entre dents. Ce satané rouquin le tuera un jour.

Trois mois. Il s'était écoulé trois mois depuis leur dernière rencontre où elle lui avait volé un baiser. Sophia soupira avant de retourner à sa vaisselle. Trois mois où elle avait été complètement à l'Ouest, toujours à regarder l'horizon pour guetter un petit point noir lui annonçant la venue de l'épéiste. Mais rien. Sa sœur lui soufflait qu'il l'avait abandonnée et que c'était peut-être mieux ainsi, mais elle était sûre du contraire. Le regard qu'il lui avait lancé avant de la laisser s'en aller était plein de cette lueur de défi qu'elle avait voulu lui insuffler. Il n'allait pas abandonner ainsi... Il reviendrait. Le tout était d'espérer que cela arriverait tôt.

La jeune femme entendit des coups contre la porte de sa maison. Intriguée, elle s'essuya les mains sur un torchon, s'en approcha et ouvrit avec prudence. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en découvrant la personne devant elle.

« Mihawk. »

Enfin… Le dénommé ne répondit pas, elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Elle se jeta dans ses bras avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes pour l'embrasser tendrement. Il ne tarda pas à répondre à ce contact. Lui aussi en avait rêvé chaque instant depuis son départ. Seule sa fierté l'avait empêché de venir plus tôt. Il ne voulait pas donner à Sophia l'impression d'être plus faible qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il passa ses bras musclés autour de la taille de cette femme qui lui faisait tant d'effet et la souleva pour l'assoir à la table de la cuisine, fermant la porte d'un mouvement de pied.

« Je ne peux pas. » Murmura-t-il entre deux baisers. « Je ne peux faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Je ne peux t'oublier. Je me fiche de ce qu'a dit ta sœur. »

Il descendit sur son cou, y déposant de délicats baisers en lui défaisant son corset et déboutonnant son chemisier. Sophia lui sourit en croisant ses doigts avec les siens, elle commença à lui retirer son haut également.

« Je sais. Mihawk… » Murmura-t-elle. « Je sais. »

Elle l'embrassa une nouvelle fois alors que les mains de l'épéiste courraient le long de ses jambes, remontant doucement le tissu de sa jupe. Sophia passait ses doigts sur son torse finement musclé, avant d'embrasser timidement un des tétons de l'épéiste. Ce dernier gémit lentement, encore plus échauffé par le fait de la voir toute rougissante. Il lui redressa la tête et l'embrassa fougueusement, leur donnant à tous deux le vertige. A bout de souffle, il quitta finalement ses lèvres pour ensuite la soulever une nouvelle fois et la conduire à la chambre. Lorsqu'elle fut allongée sur les draps, il descendit le long de son corps, retirant le tissu superficiel avant d'arriver sur ses cuisses et les lui embrasser. Sophia soupira de bien être avant de sursauter en sentant la langue de Mihawk sur son sexe. Elle rougit de plus belle en se mordant la lèvre. Sa peau était parcourue de frisson alors que son amant lui donnait habillement du plaisir, elle n'avait jamais ressenti une telle sensation. Elle ne put retenir un gémissement en posant ses mains sur la douce chevelure de l'épéiste, alors qu'il introduisait un doigt en elle.

Ce dernier avait un fin sourire, il sentait sous ses doigts chaque mouvements de sa douce. Ses gémissement et ses rougeurs étaient un appel à la luxure auquel il avait de plus en plus de mal à résister. Il remonta finalement, la dominant facilement pour l'embrasser avec ardeur, leur souffle se mêlant tout comme leurs sentiments. Ils se séparèrent de leurs derniers vêtements et la jeune femme rougie de plus belle en voyant la virilité gonflée de l'épéiste. Elle sentait le bassin de Mihawk se frotter au sien, sa verge appuyant sur son sexe. Elle se tendit, soudainement anxieuse. Elle le sentit entrer en elle après un coup de rein plus puissant. La jeune femme ne put empêcher un cri douloureux lui échapper et une grimace tout aussi significative prendre place sur son visage. L'homme ne put passer outre cette réaction. Il passa ses doigts sur sa joue avec inquiétude, quelques larmes roulaient sur ses rougeurs.

« Sophia ? »

Elle ferma les yeux, le bloquant d'une main. Mihawk la regardait avec incompréhension avant de retenir son souffle, éclairé.

« Tu étais encore vierge ? » Lui demanda-t-il d'une voix éteinte.

Elle hocha doucement la tête. Il secoua la tête, atterré.

« Mais pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?

_ Je ne voulais pas avoir l'air d'une pauvre petite innocente… Et puis ça semblait évident vu l'endroit où je me trouve non ? »

Il se redressa sur un coude pour ne pas l'écraser, avant de l'embrasser tout doucement. C'est vrai que les villageois semblaient assez traditionalistes et acerbes sur ces questions. Une femme devait rester vierge jusqu'au mariage ou était déshonorée pour le restant de sa vie…

« Je suis désolé, terriblement désolé Sophia.

_C'est moi qui l'ai voulu… Je ne veux pas que tu t'excuses, je veux que tu me prouves que j'ai eu raison de t'offrir cela. Que je n'ai pas fait tout cela pour être finalement déçue. »

Il l'embrassa un peu plus fougueusement, sans bouger plus avant ses hanches. Il attendrait qu'elle se soit à nouveau détendue. Il caressa du bout des doigts les seins de la jeune femme avant de prendre délicatement les mamelons en bouche.

Progressivement, Sophia se détendit sous les caresses, les baisers, les coups de langues et les doigts glissant sensuellement sur son corps et elle répondit avec ardeur à ceux-ci. Elle sursauta lorsque deux doigts humides virent titiller son clitoris, avant de gémir contre l'oreille du brun. Celui-ci fit un sourire. Lorsqu'elle le supplia, il bougea à l'intérieur d'elle. Doucement, tout doucement, tâchant de lui faire oublier la douleur. Elle s'habitua à cette sensation et sentit une douce chaleur se répandre depuis son bas-ventre jusqu'à l'intérieur du corps. D'un mouvement de hanche avec un gémissement suggestif, elle lui intima d'accélérer. Enfin… L'épéiste lui obéit, heureux de pouvoir céder à la pulsion qui l'habitait et qui devenait de plus en plus dure à refouler devant les manifestations de plaisir de son amante.

Il frémit en la voyant de plus en plus entreprenante. Elle n'essayait même plus de dissimuler son plaisir, ses gémissements s'étaient intensifiés ainsi que ses coups de hanche, ses joues étaient teintées de ce rouge si délicat et excitant… Il fallait qu'il se retienne, il allait venir avant elle sinon.

« Han… Mihawk… »

A l'entendre gémir son nom, il se contracta, le souffle court, avant de pousser un gémissement tandis qu'il se laissait envahir par son plaisir. Il l'avait souvent imaginé dans ses fantasmes, mais ils étaient tellement en-dessous de la réalité, un réel appel à la luxure… C'était plus qu'il n'avait pu en supporter.

Sophia s'était légèrement redressée, admirant le visage de son amant tandis qu'il reprenait son souffle.

« Je m'attendais à ce que tu tiennes un peu plus longtemps », lui souffla-t-elle d'un ton amusé, mais où perçait néanmoins une légère pointe de déception.

_ C'est de ta faute, tu as triché… « protesta-t-il en l'embrassant. « Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne compte pas te laisser en plan comme cela… »

La jeune femme frémit devant la lueur prédatrice qui était apparue au fond de ses yeux de faucon. Mihawk glissa sous les draps avec un sourire, embrassant délicatement les courbes à proximité. Sa belle étant toujours bien excitée, ces attouchements à peine appuyés lui faisaient pousser des gémissements très suggestifs qui réveillaient sa virilité. Elle cria une nouvelle fois son nom lorsqu'il fit rouler sa perle de plaisir entre ses lèvres avant de la suçoter doucement.

« Han, arrête, je vais… » lui fit-elle en rougissant de plus belle.

_ C'est le but », lui fit-il avec un grand sourire avant de continuer ses caresses buccales et en lui écartant un peu plus les jambes.

Elle se débattit un instant avant de crier une dernière fois, submergée par son orgasme. Mihawk remonta et lui embrassa les joues tandis qu'elle reprenait son souffle.

« Tu sais que tu es extrêmement, extrêmement excitante quand tu rougis ? »

Cela eut pour effet d'amplifier encore plus ses rougeurs. Il rit et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois. Elle répondit avec douceur à son baiser, avant de laisser ses mains glisser lentement sur le corps somptueusement musclé de son amant. Elle rougit un peu plus lorsque, prise d'une initiative qu'elle-même n'avait pas prévue, elle effleura le membre à nouveau érigé de Mihawk.

« Satisfaite de ton choix ? » lui demanda-t-il finalement.

_Pas tout à fait », lui fit-elle en détournant le regard avant de le pousser doucement pour s'asseoir sur lui. « Tant que tu ne seras pas entièrement comblé, je ne serai pas satisfaite. »

Il la regarda un instant interloqué puis rit de son audace et lui fit tourner la tête pour la regarder dans les yeux.

« Je suis à toi aussi longtemps que tu le désireras… »

Ils refirent l'amour avec beaucoup plus de douceur avant que Sophia ne déclare forfait, épuisée par sa santé encore fragile. Mihawk la regarda dormir la tête contre son torse un long moment avant de s'endormir, bercé par sa respiration.

Il se réveilla avant elle le lendemain. Le brun s'accouda pour ensuite passer ses doigts sur les joues de son amante et ainsi dégager quelques mèches de cheveux. Ces derniers étaient d'une rare douceur. Il sourit finement avant de continuer son observation, détaillant chaque fragment de cette frimousse endormie. Sophia était belle, il l'avait reconnu dès qu'il avait retrouvé toute sa lucidité, avant ça, cette femme n'avait été à ses yeux qu'une sorcière tyrannique. Heureusement pour lui qu'elle avait été aussi entêtée, sinon, son destin se serait scellé funestement.

La jeune femme bougea imperceptiblement, annonçant son proche réveil. Elle se resserra contre lui avant d'ouvrir très légèrement les yeux. Elle parût désorientée dans un premier temps, en fait pendant plusieurs minutes et finalement elle fut sortie de son brouillard matinal par un tendre baisser de l'épéiste. Sophia papillonna des yeux avant de rougir furieusement en se souvenant de la nuit qu'ils venaient de passer. Cette réaction eu le don de faire rire Mihawk mais il se calma rapidement avant de se relever en la prenant tendrement contre lui.

« Bonjour. » Dit-il de sa voix grave.

_B…bonjour.

_Bien dormi ?

_Agréablement bien, le coussin était des plus confortables.

_Heureux de l'apprendre. »

Mihawk l'embrassa tendrement une nouvelle fois avant de se lever, n'échappant pas au regard de Sophia qui le détaillait sans vergogne. S'il osait, il lui ferait une nouvelle fois l'amour mais il craignait de la fatiguer inutilement. Sophia resta dans le lit en remontant la couverture sur son corps. Alors que son amant allait récupérer ses vêtements la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Les deux adultes écarquillèrent les yeux sous la surprise, l'homme n'avait pas songé un instant à activer son haki de l'observation. Iphigénia avait donc pleine vu sur l'amant, nu, de sa sœur.

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAH ! »

La porte claqua alors que la plus jeune redescendait dans la cuisine avec hâte. Sophia avait dépassé le stade de pivoine alors que Mihawk n'osait pas faire un mouvement… Contrairement à sa sœur, Iphi' ne s'attendait absolument pas à le revoir de si tôt.

« Elle va me tuer. » Gémit Sophia en remontant sa couverture jusqu'à son visage avant de se laisser retomber dans le lit.

_Tu es sa sœur, moi je vais me faire chasser à coup de tisonnier. » Ricana-t-il en venant au-dessus d'elle sans enlever le drap après avoir remis son boxer.

_Il faudrait peut-être aller la voir.

_Elle peut attendre et je sens que si nous y allons maintenant, elle va exploser tel le volcan qu'elle semble être.

_Mais… »

Le brun l'embrassa langoureusement, lui faisant oublier momentanément le problème plus qu'important qu'ils allaient devoir affronter dans quelques minutes. La brunette reprit contenance après quelques minutes, perdant de sa rougeur.

« J'imagine que nous ne pouvons plus reculer de toute façon. » Fit-Sophia en sortant du lit pour ensuite chercher des vêtements plus adaptés.

_Nous devons l'affronter.

_Un combat redoutable ? » Demanda Sophia avec taquinerie alors qu'il l'aidait à la refermer.

_J'en ai vu des plus coriace. » Déclara l'épéiste en lui embrassant la nuque avant de lui relâcher les cheveux. « Nous sommes deux contre un, l'avantage est à nous.

_Une armée entière ne pourrait rien faire contre ma sœur. »

Étonnement il ne doutait pas de la véracité de ces paroles. Il l'embrassa encore une fois en posant son front sur le sien.

« Sophia, je ne retirais jamais mes paroles de cette nuit. Je pensais chacun des mots que je t'ai dit.

_Je n'en doute pas un instant. Tu es un homme d'honneur. »

Il détourna le regard un instant, touché par ses paroles sincères, cette femme l'avait mis à nu du premier regard. Maintenant, ils allaient devoir affronter le dragon. Non sans une légère, voir énorme, appréhension.

« Autant héberger cet homme pendant un laps de temps était une chose mais coucher avec ! Sophia ! Je sais que tu te fiches complètement de ce qu'ils disent au village mais pas moi ! Je travails grâce à eux ! Notre famille va être incendiée ! Bon sang mais tu as couché avec un homme avant le mariage ! Dracule Mihawk ! Tu ne pouvais pas faire fi de tes sentiments ? Dois-je te rappeler ce qu'il est advenue de la dernière femme qui s'est fait charmer par un pirate ?! » Hurla Iphigénia.

Les deux ainés la regardèrent sans oser croiser son regard. Elle était hystérique et n'avait apparemment pas l'air de vouloir s'arrêter. Pire, plus elle énonçait les fait, plus elle était en colère. Suite à la question qu'Iphi avait hurlée, le brun avait interrogé sa douce d'un regard.

« Elle a vécu recluse pendant une décennie avant de se suicider. » Informa Sophia. « Évidemment, les femmes 'mariées' n'ont pas cessé de la descendre à chaque occasion. »

Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Iphigénia posa ses mains sur ses hanches à cet instant.

« Ça y'est Mihawk ? Tu comprends dans quel pétrin elle est désormais ?! Sans parler de vos ennemis à vous ! Merde, ils pourraient s'emparer de Sophia pour s'en servir contre vous !

_C'est l'une des raisons pour laquelle je ne désirais pas revenir.

_Ouah, on voit comment ça a marché ! » Ironisa la sœur de Sophia. « Maintenant en plus de sa santé, elle aura des pirates sanguinaires et des marines véreux sur le dos ! »

Sophia se resserra contre lui en baissant les yeux. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire d'autre pour le moment.

« Et vous avez pensé au fait que Sophia pourrait tomber enceinte ?! »

Les deux adultes restèrent interdits à cette question. Finalement Mihawk reprit contenance, cette éventualité lui avait complètement échappé.

« Je prendrais les précautions nécessaire pour éviter cette possibilité. » Déclara Mihawk, il continua avant que la plus jeune ne puisse répliquer. « Même si vous avez une très basse opinion de ma personne, Iphigénia, je suis un homme d'honneur. Je n'aurais jamais couché avec elle si je n'avais pas éprouvé de sincères sentiments. Surtout en voyant les meurs de votre île. Si ce n'était pas aussi dangereux j'officialiserais notre relation. »

Sophia se resserra contre lui avec sourire. Iphigénia restait inerte avant de soupirer.

« Je ne pourrais rien faire pour vous faire changer d'avis, n'est-ce pas ?

_Dès l'instant où j'ai posé mes yeux sur lui, tu ne pouvais plus rien faire.

_Mihawk ?

_Dès l'instant où elle m'a fait des remontrances.

_J'imagine qu'entre les deux il y avait un laps de temps raccourcis…

_Oui. » Confirma sa sœur.

Après une très longue mise au point, la forgeronne se retira, les laissant seuls. Le brun ne perdit pas son temps pour reprendre possession de ce frêle corps. Shanks n'avait pas tords, ça lui faisait un bien fou de l'avoir pour lui seul. Il se laissa retomber sur le matelas à court de souffle, Sophia essayait de le reprendre elle aussi et le rouge de ses joues montrait très bien qu'elle avait quelques difficultés. Mihawk rit un peu avant de l'embrasser.

« Je t'aime. » Murmura-t-il avant de lui croquer le lobe de l'oreille.

_Je t'aime également. » Réussi-t-elle à articuler malgré son souffle saccadé.

Il la prit contre elle et lui embrassa le haut du crâne, elle passait ses doigts entre les siens et l'embrassa. Sophia se blottit contre lui et ils restèrent ainsi pendant un long moment, oubliant touts ce qui les entouraient.

« Sophia ? »

Elle grimaça un instant, depuis le temps, elle savait que lorsqu'il prenait ce ton, c'était pour parler de choses importantes.

« Il faut parler des choses sérieuses, c'est ça ?

_Oui. En premier lieu, je ne pourrais pas te contacter une fois en mer. Les communications par escargophone sont surveillées, le gouvernement n'hésiterait pas à débarquer ici.

_Tu n'exagères pas ?

_Non, ils n'ont pas hésité à tuer des centaines d'enfants par crainte.

_Quoi ? »

Il ferma les yeux un instant, c'est vrai que cette affaire avait été étouffé par le gouvernement. Il passa ses doigts sous son menton pour l'embrasser rapidement.

« Je n'exagère pas, crois-moi.

_Donc je ne pourrais pas t'envoyer de lettre ?

_J'en ai bien peur. Je ferais mon possible pour trouver un moyen de passer quelques messages.

_Je te fais confiance. Hm, nous ne devons pas faire attention aux idiots qui peuplent mon île.

_Je n'avais pas l'attention de le faire maintenant que je te possède.

_ J'en avais conscience. Hm… Tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter pour moi. Je suis une grande fille et je sais me débrouiller seule.

_Si tu tombes malade, laisse-moi t'aider financièrement.

_Je…

_J'insiste. » Coupa-t-il.

La jeune femme ne put retenir un léger rire avant de l'embrasser. Il glissa ses longs doigts sur sa peau et finalement son amante reprit la parole, une hypothèse qu'Iphi avait soulevé lui était revenu.

« Si je tombe enceinte ? »

Mihawk arrêta tous mouvements. Il se blottit contre elle, réfléchissant à ce qu'il pourrait dire. Un enfant ? Leur relation ne venait que de commencer. En toute franchise, il ne voulait pas d'enfant, ce n'était que des poids morts source d'inquiétude continuelle parasitant son esprit… C'était à peu près ses mots qu'il avait dit à sa sœur avant qu'elle ne disparaisse. Mais le brun savait qu'il n'avait pas réellement tord, un marmot ne serait qu'un poids. De plus il serait dès sa conception anathématisé. Par ailleurs, Sophia serait la principale blessée, son corps serait-il déjà capable de supporter une grossesse avec une telle fragilité ?

« Je ferais mon possible pour que cela n'arrive pas. Je ne suis pas très attaché à la… marmaille. »

Sophia pouffa un peu, cette réponse n'était en rien une surprise, elle s'en était douté pendant ces mois d'attente. Elle se rembrunit finalement.

« Combien de temps vas-tu rester ?

_Quelques jours. Je ne peux malheureusement pas rester aussi longtemps que je l'espèrerais. Que va-t-il t'arriver maintenant ?

_Eh bien, la solitaire que je suis n'aura plus de visite agaçante de vieilles femmes aigries me priant de choisir un époux rapidement… Je risque de voir ma maison régulièrement détériorée par des chenapans mal-élevés et pourris gâtés. Ensuite… je l'ignore. J'espère juste qu'ils ne seront pas trop austères. »

Le brun se resserra contre elle. Où l'avait-il donc conduit avec son amour ? La brunette se pelotonna contre lui avant de s'écarter pour ensuite l'embrasser, se mettant à genoux sur ses cuisses avec un petit sourire malicieux, elle posa son front contre le sien et frotta son nez à celui de son amant avec espièglerie.

« Peut-on oublier ces détails absurdes ? Pour l'instant, je suis en pleine forme. Tu es là et nous avons encore quelques jours à pouvoir profiter de la présence de l'autre.

_Tu es la femme la plus surprenante que j'ai connu à ce jour.

_Je suis ainsi… Dracule Mihawk. »

* * *

**_Voici donc le troisième chapitre. Nous espérons qu'il vous aura régalé. _**

**_Donc c'est maintenant que vous devriez nous faire par de vos idées car sinon, dans le prochain chapitre, il y aura un ellipse XDDD (la menace qui tue.)_**

**_Bref, sur ce, bonne soirée ! A la prochaine (Normalement) _**

**_Pas de chapitre avant d'avoir dépassé les 20 review's (oui c'est une autre menace ^^ et ça nous fait gagner un peu de temps)_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Bonjour/Bonsoir à toutes et à tous,**_

_**Larmes-Noire et minimilie sont heureuses de vous présenter le quatrième chapitre des aventures de Mihawk et Sophia ! Nous nous excusons de poster si tard, mais c'est en grande partie de la faute à minimilie (qui l'assume totalement ;)). **_

_**Nous espérons que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos espérances et vous souhaitons une bonne lecture !**_

_**minimilie et Larmes-Noire**_

* * *

La jeune femme regardait son amant. Mihawk était endormit, son torse se soulevant lentement avec elle dessus. Elle sourit en passant délicatement ses doigts sur son visage avant de reposer sa tête sur son bras. Il avait l'air si paisible lorsqu'il dormait. Elle rougit furieusement avant de se mordre la lèvre, mais bien rapidement, elle reposa ses yeux sur son amant, recommençant à effleurer son visage du bout des doigts. Le brun soupira avant de se tourner, emportant Sophia avec lui. Elle rit un peu avant de quitter le lit. Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux et embrassa le front de Mihawk, il était adorable lorsqu'il n'était pas sur ses gardes. Il ressemblait à un enfant. Le bois craqua sous ses pieds alors qu'elle descendait en bas. Sophia enfila quelques choses par la même occasion et atterrit souplement au sol. Elle commença à fredonner en venant chercher quelques ingrédients pour commencer à cuisiner un bon petit déjeuné. L'odeur enivra rapidement la pièce et elle se permit d'ouvrir la fenêtre, laissant la lumière du soleil filtrer dans sa maison. Laissant son repas cuire doucement, Sophia repensa à sa nuit, le rouge lui monta rapidement aux joues.

« Je ne devrais pas penser à ça. » Marmonna-t-elle avant de se mordre la lèvre et reposer son attention sur son repas.

Alors qu'elle s'installait derrière la table, deux bras la soulevèrent et elle sentit les lèvres de son amant sur son épaule. Elle se retrouva sur les genoux de son homme.

« Bien dormi ? Demanda-t-elle en passant sa main sur la sienne.

_Hm. Acquiesça-t-il avant de l'embrasser.

_Tu pars tout à l'heure ? Interrogea-t-elle en se blottissant contre lui.

_Oui. Je pars tout à l'heure.

_J'imagine que je ne pourrais pas te revoir un moment.

_Je ferais mon possible pour revenir rapidement mais j'ai des affaires à régler dans le nouveau monde donc effectivement ce ne sera pas avant plusieurs mois.

_Je lirais les nouvelles dans le journal. Au moins je pourrais te positionner par rapport à moi. »

Le brun sourit doucement venant passer ses doigts dans les cheveux de sa tendre. Ça n'avait duré que quelques jours mais il se sentait requinqué, d'attaque pour affronter n'importe quelle étrangeté du nouveau monde. Sophia pouffa un peu avant de l'embrasser tendrement et commencer à manger. L'épéiste avait beaucoup de mal à se l'avouer mais, il se sentait étrangement paisible en voyant le sourire de cette femme. Il donnerait sans aucun doute tout l'or du monde pour ses beaux yeux. Il espérait ne pas croiser le Roux mais le connaissant, Shanks ferait tout pour le revoir et avoir le fin mot de l'histoire. C'était hors de question.

« Mihawk ? Un problème ?

_Non, aucun. Juste un détail minime. »

La châtain sourit reprenant l'assiette désormais vide pour aller la nettoyer. Mihawk la détaillait du regard, revoyant sa peau nue à travers le tissu et il sourit imperceptiblement. Elle allait lui manquer, aucuns doutes là-dessus. Il se leva et la prit dans ses bras dans une étreinte chaleureuse, il sentait son cœur battre la chamade. Sophia devait sans aucun doute le sentir mais il s'en fichait. Elle l'avait déjà vu dans des positions bien plus embarrassantes, comme à moitié mort sur une plage. Il sourit à ce souvenir, finalement, il devrait sans aucun doute remercier le cloporte qui l'avait amoché. Sans lui, il n'aurait pas croisé ce bout de femme. Il prit sa chemise, cette dernière ayant été abandonnée sur la chaise hier soir. Sophia l'arrêta dans son geste.

« Hm ?

_Il y a une entaille. Donne-moi ça, je vais la recoudre. »

Mihawk posa son front sur le siens, fermant les yeux un instant et provoquant de forte rougeur chez sa moitié. Elle avait un début de fièvre.

« Ne te surmènes pas.

_ Je ne vais pas me tuer en recousant ta chemise. C'est plutôt à moi de te dire ça, monsieur l'épéiste.

_Je ne crains rien. »

Sophia pouffa légèrement et s'installa sur son rocking-chair. Le brun la regardait faire avec attention, il commença à préparer ses affaires. Pour la nourriture, il avait encore un nombre important de denrées impérissables. Il commençait déjà à calculer son prochain itinéraire en cherchant qui allait être son prochain adversaire. Il voulait être le meilleur, le plus fort. Mihawk releva la tête en entendant une voix, sa tendre fredonnait tranquillement en continuant ses points d'un geste expert. Avec cet angle de lumière, elle ressemblait à un ange. Ses joues prirent une teinte rosée lorsqu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de penser, il reprit rapidement une expression neutre.

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'embarcation un peu plus tard. Les villageois s'écartèrent en murmurant, dévisageant les deux personnes avec indignation. La dernière fois, ils avaient jasés comme rarement. Sophia avait retrouvé pas mal d'ordures dans son jardin et les remarques ne lui avaient pas été épargnées. Mais elle savait se défendre. Le brun posa ses yeux de rapaces sur eux et les villageois se figèrent et baissèrent les yeux de craintes. L'avertissement venait d'être lancé. Son regard détailla sa tendre un instant et cette dernière le rassura d'un petit sourire. L'épéiste soupira en voyant son embarcation, c'était rare mais cette fois-ci, il aurait préféré la savoir plus éloignée. Sophia se resserra contre lui.

« Donc, à dans plusieurs mois ?

_Oui, je ferais au plus vite.

_Tu n'es pas obligé, prend ton temps. Revient moi indemne. Elle glissa ses doigts sur les joues de son amant, passant son pouce sur ses lèvres charnues.

_Je serais prudent. Fait de même.

_Iphi sera là pour moi. Je n'ai aucune crainte à avoir. Et je suis plus forte que j'en ai l'air, je ne me laisserais pas marcher sur les pieds par ses idiots. Et puis, quand je n'aurais pas le moral, je n'aurais qu'à penser à toi. »

La jeune femme sourit de plus belle en le voyant rougir, c'était rare mais lorsqu'il le faisait, il était des plus adorables. Pas aussi rouge qu'elle mais sur une peau aussi pâle, ça rendait bien. Mihawk se pencha alors vers cette petite femme et l'embrassa tendrement, passant ses bras autour de sa fine taille. Leurs langues se cherchèrent rapidement, commençant un ballet endiablé et langoureux. Sophia passa ses bras autour de son cou, se rapprochant un peu plus de lui. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle.

« Tu… ne prends pas trop ton temps non plus.

_Sept mois maximum. Je ferais mon possible. »

Sophia l'embrassa une nouvelle fois et l'épéiste quitta l'île sous ses yeux. Elle fixa ce point à l'horizon un long moment. S'installant sur le sable chaud avant de replier ses genoux contre elle et y reposer sa tête. La peur remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale lorsque le point disparut. Il était parti. La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre et soupira, restant encore un instant avant de se diriger vers chez elle. Les villageois rentrèrent dans leur maison, claquant portes et fenêtres pour lui faire comprendre que désormais elle n'était plus « acceptable » dans le village. Sophia sourit faiblement en passant ses cheveux derrière son oreille. Ce n'était pas une surprise, elle savait parfaitement que maintenant, sa vie allait être rude. Heureusement, Iphi' était là. Sa sœur allait s'en sortir, c'était sûr. Sa cadette était la seule forgeronne de cette île, la seule dans ce métier. Sa maison lui parut bien vide lorsqu'elle en franchit le seuil. Jamais elle n'aurait songé à un tel silence. Sophia referma la porte et s'y laissa glisser doucement. Elle posa ses yeux sur sa cuisine, bon, elle n'allait pas broyer du noir parce qu'il n'était pas là ! Il se moquerait d'elle si elle le faisait ! La brunette se releva, gonflant ses joues avant de relever ses manches. Pas question de se laisser abattre comme un pauvre animal !

* * *

Quelques semaines plus tard, à des centaines de kilomètres de là.

Mihawk avait beaucoup navigué, dans le but de mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et l'île de Sophia. Il avait déjà passé beaucoup de temps là-bas alors il ne voulait pas que sa présence prolongée dans ces eaux ne paraisse suspecte, que ce soit aux yeux du gouvernement ou de ses ennemis. De plus, il n'avait pas encore réglé quelques affaires assez urgentes.

Il avait donc fait des miles et des miles, détruisant au passage quelques bateaux pirates qui avaient eu le malheur de vouloir se mettre en travers de son chemin. Cela ne l'avait pas beaucoup amusé, les pirates n'étaient vraiment pas très forts… Et puis il se languissait déjà de la chaude étreinte de sa belle. Il tournait comme un lion en cage et faisait les cent pas dans sa toute petite embarcation. A vrai dire, il mourrait d'envie d'y retourner, mais ça ne serait vraiment, vraiment pas prudent. Si jamais on se rendait compte de son affection pour la jeune femme, il ne doutait pas un seul instant du destin funeste qui lui serait réservé. C'est pourquoi la prudence était de mise.

Il fut soulagé d'apercevoir une île au loin. Ses réserves étaient déjà sérieusement entamées, et ça lui ferait du bien de se retrouver sur la terre ferme. Il avait grand besoin d'une pinte rafraichissante. Il était déjà venu sur cette île plusieurs fois, aussi put-il se diriger sans difficulté vers un bar mal famé qu'il trouvait totalement à son goût. La bière et le vin y étaient très bons, une semi-obscurité lui permettait de se fondre dans le décor et de déguster tranquillement ces doux hydromels.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la taverne bondée, un bref silence se fit avant que le vacarme ne reprenne. C'était un bar de pirates après tout, le silence ne durait jamais longtemps même quand quelqu'un de reconnu entrait. On se fichait un peu de qui était client, du moment qu'il payait bien et ne faisait pas de grabuge.

Il prit une pinte et la but d'une traite, pour se rafraîchir, avant d'en commander une deuxième et de se diriger dans un coin sombre où il pourrait la déguster tranquillement. En parallèle, il observait discrètement les autres clients, pour voir s'il y avait des nouveaux venus sur Grand Line qui pourraient être de potentiels bons adversaires pour lui. Malheureusement pour lui, il semblait y avoir plus de snipers que d'épéistes aujourd'hui. Il était un peu déçu.

Il laissa alors ses pensées vagabonder vers Sophia. Vers sa beauté délicate, son sourire sincère, ses magnifiques yeux bleus, ses courbes gracieuses… Il grimaça alors que la vision de leurs derniers ébats lui revenait en tête. Il ne pouvait plus s'en passer et cela l'ennuyait énormément. Il était devenu accro à cette femme. Et il n'arrivait même pas à le regretter.

Il se tendit en sentant une aura qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien s'approcher du bar. Ce n'était pas possible… Lorsque l'identité de l'équipage qui pénétra à cet instant dans la taverne ne fit plus aucun doute, il soupira discrètement.

« Tavernier, à boire pour moi et mes hommes en quantité s'il-vous-plait !

_Tout de suite M'sieur le Roux ! »

Mihawk aurait préféré éviter cette rencontre. Il tâcha de se faire discret, mais malheureusement le destin semblait avoir voulu que les deux hommes se retrouvent. Le Roux donna quelques instructions à son équipage avant de se diriger avec nonchalance vers le brun, un grand sourire aux lèvres et une pinte à la main.

« Mihawk ! Cela faisait une éternité, dis-moi.

_J'aurai pu rester quelques siècles ainsi sans que cela me manque, soupira l'épéiste en buvant une gorgée.

_Comment, je ne t'ai pas manqué ?

_Suis-je vraiment obligé de répondre à cette question ?

_Tu n'es pas agréable aujourd'hui avec ton seul ami, s'écria le Roux d'un air dépité. J'ai utilisé ta vivre Card pour te suivre jusqu'ici, dans l'espoir d'avoir de tes nouvelles. »

C'était donc ça… il lui semblait aussi que Shanks n'était pas censé se trouver dans cette partie de Grand Line pour le moment… Il avait fait machine arrière juste pour satisfaire sa curiosité ? Cela promettait un tirage des vers du nez assez conséquent… Ce qu'il aurait souhaité éviter à tout prix.

« Je vais bien, comme tu le vois. Satisfait ?

_Oh non Mihawk, ça ne va pas se passer comme ça. Je veux des détails, et des croustillants même.

_C'est ton droit de vouloir rêver… Mais je ne dirai rien.

_L'as-tu revu alors ?

_Parle moins fort, menaça l'épéiste d'une voix grave en jetant de brefs coups d'œil autour de lui. Ce n'est pas le meilleur endroit pour en parler. »

En effet, quelques oreilles s'étaient tendues à l'entente de ces mots. Mais les curieux retournèrent bien vite à leur boisson, soucieux de ne pas subir les foudres d'Œil de Faucon.

« Mes hommes font tellement de bruit autour que cela m'étonnerait qu'on nous entende. Mais soit, baissons d'un ton si tu y tiens, murmura Shanks. Le tout est que je sois mis au courant des dernières avancées !

_Tu es vraiment incorrigible, fit Mihawk d'une voix déprimée.

_C'est mon devoir d'ami d'être au courant de ta vie sentimentale ! objecta le Roux avec un regard malicieux. Alors, tu es retourné là-bas si je ne m'abuse. »

Le silence courroucé de l'épéiste valait tous les « oui » du monde.

« Je le savais, fit le manchot avec un sourire. Et alors, tu l'as baisée ?

_Non.

_Quoi ? Tu n'es pas sérieux…

_Je lui ai fait l'amour, c'est différent. »

Oh mon Dieu, songea Shanks avec effroi. Se pourrait-il que… pas possible, son cœur froid et glacial ne pouvait pas connaître de tels sentiments.

_Et c'était bien alors ? demanda-t-il, décidant de ne pas relever. »

Mihawk eut un mince sourire.

« Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point.

_Et elle ? A-t-elle apprécié ?

_Je suppose, vu que le nombre de fois où nous avons conclu ne peut pas être compté sur les doigts de la main. »

Shanks eut un léger ricanement.

« Un vrai brasier cette petite D… Tu me laisseras tester ? Ça a l'air d'être vraiment un bon coup… »

Il cessa de suite son sous-entendu en voyant le regard noir que lui lançait son ami.

« Ok, ok, fit-il en levant la main en signe d'apaisement. On oublie ce que j'ai dit, je te la laisse…

_Je préfère cela. »

Ils burent quelques gorgées de leur pinte pour combler le silence qui s'était installé entre eux.

« Et alors, tu comptes la revoir ?

_Pas tout de suite, avoua le brun, ce n'est pas très prudent. Mais je me languis déjà de ses délicates courbes…

_Tu t'es fait avoir. »

L'épéiste lança au Roux un regard intrigué.

« Bah oui, elle t'a rendu accro. Elle t'a piégé dans ses filets et tu ne peux plus t'en sortir maintenant. J'oserai même dire que tu es… amoureux.

_Ne te moque pas de moi, siffla Mihawk entre ses dents.

_Tu es revenu pour la voir, tu n'attends que le moment où tu pourras la prendre à nouveau, mais en même temps tu te retiens de revenir pour la protéger… Ce n'est pas qu'une obsession. Si c'était seulement un plan cul pour toi, tu ne te soucierais pas du fait qu'on puisse lui faire du mal…

_Si, contra Mihawk, parce que si elle meurt je ne pourrai plus satisfaire mon désir.

_Tu es d'une incroyable mauvaise foi… Il n'y a pas que de l'attirance. Tu m'as dit que tu lui « **_faisais l'amour_** » Mihawk… pas que tu avais juste fourré ta queue là où il fallait pour te soulager. Tu veux lui faire du bien toi aussi.

_Dois-je te rappeler que tu ne te libères pas tant que tu n'as pas fait jouir les putains que tu ramènes avec toi ? objecta le brun. Pourtant tu n'es pas amoureux de chacune d'entre elles…

_Moi c'est différent, fit Shanks après un instant de réflexion. J'aime quand le plaisir est partagé, parce que selon moi un plan cul doit toujours être agréable pour les deux –ou plus- participants. Mais vouloir prouver qu'on peut faire hurler de plaisir n'importe quelle femme, c'est aussi de la fierté masculine. »

Il but une nouvelle gorgée de sa pinte.

« Cependant, je ne fais jamais l'amour à une femme. Je la baise. Aucun sentiment derrière cela, même si je ne suis pas un rustre qui prend son pied en laissant sur sa faim la demoiselle qui a bien gentiment accepté d'écarter les jambes pour m'accueillir. Avec Makino seulement ça a été différent, mais c'est une relation que je dois oublier. Et puis une fois que j'ai pris mon pied avec une donzelle, je n'ai aucun scrupule à aller m'en faire une autre, parfois même juste après m'être retiré de sa chaude moiteur. Toi en revanche… tu ne pourrais pas prendre quelqu'un d'autre que Sophia, je me trompe ?

_Ne prononce pas son nom ici, menaça l'épéiste.

_Bref, tu ne peux pas. C'est elle et personne d'autre, même si tu dois en conséquence rester des mois et des mois sans te vider les couilles. Et puis tu as attendu qu'elle soit prête à passer à l'acte, tu fais tout ce que tu peux pour la protéger, tu apprécies tous les moments que tu passes avec elle-même si vous ne vous envoyez pas en l'air… Ne te voile pas la face, tu es raide dingue d'elle. »

Mihawk finit sa pinte en maugréant.

« Tu sais que j'ai raison et ça t'énerve, sourit Shanks victorieux. »

Il alla lui chercher une autre pinte et se rassit à côté de lui.

« Tu lui as dit que tu tenais à elle ?

_Elle n'a pas besoin que je lui dise pour le savoir.

_Et elle, que ressent-elle pour toi ?

_Ce n'est pas seulement une lubie. Elle s'est offerte à moi alors qu'elle savait qu'elle attirerait les foudres des villageois sur elle et sa famille.

_Alors elle était vierge ? Quelle chance tu as… C'est tellement stimulant d'éveiller une pucelle aux plaisirs de la chair ! »

Mihawk ne préféra pas relever.

« Mais pourquoi ne la prends-tu pas avec toi, si vous êtes tous les deux amoureux ? Tu serais plus rassuré, c'est certain qu'elle serait plus en sécurité avec toi.

_Bien sûr que non. Personne ne doit savoir que je suis attaché à une femme, sinon tout le monde aura les yeux braqués sur elle et cherchera à l'atteindre pour m'atteindre moi. Nous devons rester discrets. En plus je n'ai pas de domicile fixe, je me vois mal la promener en barque tout le temps avec moi et la faire assister à mes combats. Elle est beaucoup plus en sécurité chez elle, même si j'ai peur de ce que les villageois sont capables de lui faire. »

Shanks médita un instant sur ces paroles. Effectivement, il valait peut-être mieux rester discrets pour le moment…

« Je te souhaite bien du courage, en tous les cas. Tu ne t'es pas engagé dans quelque chose de facile… »

Ils finirent de boire tranquillement, passant sur d'autres sujets. Voyant qu'il n'apprendrait plus rien, un homme ramena son attention à sa pinte. Alors comme ça, le faucon avait une liaison… Il serait intéressant de savoir où se trouvait la demoiselle. Il ferait des recherches plus approfondies.

* * *

Un choc réveilla Sophia ce matin-là. Elle se releva brusquement avant de grogner et se relever sur ses coudes. Des cris enfantins se firent entendre et elle lâcha quelques jurons. Des sales gosses, encore. La brunette s'enfonça dans son oreiller avant de le quitter à contre cœur. Elle soupira en voyant les morceaux de verres brisées sur le sol de la cuisine, ses yeux se posèrent sur sa fenêtre, elle était fichue. Combien de fois l'avait-elle déjà faite réparée ? Une vingtaine à peu près ? Surtout qu'à chaque fois, elle devait payer une fortune. Les prix avaient considérablement augmenté pour elle et les ruptures de stocks également. Elle avait déjà dû mal à payer ses médicaments mais maintenant, ce n'était plus possible sans parler du tas de vêtements entassé sur sa table qui la décourageait fortement.

Patty, la gérante de la boutique de couture pour laquelle elle travaillait, l'avait prié de ne plus venir. Sophia travaillait toujours pour elle, certes, la grosse femme lui déposait les vêtements et les reprenait directement chez elle. Mais maintenant, Patty profitait de sa situation, elle lui en donnait le plus possible pour ensuite la payer des clopinettes. Sophia sortit constater les dégâts, toutes ses fleurs avaient été arraché, elle avait quelques ordures dans son jardin. Un coup d'œil à la façade de sa maison l'informait que ces enfants en avaient profités pour la lui refaire. De longues heures de ménages en perspective. Elle soupira en pensant à la journée qui l'attendait.

Iphigénia passa durant l'après-midi, lui déposant quelques légumes frais. Voir sa sœur être ainsi exclu de ce village alors qu'il y a encore quelques temps elle y était très appréciée et demandée, lui déchirait le cœur. Mais Sophia savait dès le début ce qu'elle allait traverser, maintenant, elle devait juste tenir le coup. Iphi l'aida pour effacer les dernières traces de salissures. La cadette posa ses yeux sur les vêtements et grogna.

« Elle pourrait te donner moins de travail ! Après tout ce que nos parents ont fait pour elle.

_C'est justement parce qu'ils l'ont aidé que je n'en ai pas plus.

_Elle va te tuer au travail. Tu n'as pas eu de nuit complète depuis combien de temps ?

_Ce n'est rien.

_Sophia. Je suis sûre que tu restes éveillée jusqu'à avoir fini parce qu'elle te met la pression pour récupérer sa précieuse marchandise.

_Je vais bien et puis, j'ai besoin de cet argent. Je ne veux pas toucher au peu d'économies que j'ai.

_Tu es épuisée. Si tu retombes malade je ne donne pas cher de ta peau.

_Iphigénia, je me porte très bien.

_La semaine dernière tu as eu une grosse fièvre. Je m'inquiète sérieusement, prend quelques jours pour te remettre. »

L'ainée ne put s'empêcher de rire, n'était-ce pas étrange que sa cadette s'inquiète à ce point pour elle. Finalement, Iphi éclata à son tour, suivant sa sœur. Elles se calmèrent après quelques minutes et commencèrent à cuisiner. Sophia put oublier le temps d'une soirée la dureté qu'était désormais sa vie. Ses pensées vagabondèrent rapidement vers son brun aux yeux de faucon, elle espérait qu'il reviendrait bientôt, ça faisait déjà cinq mois. Il lui manquait énormément.

« Hm, tu devrais éviter de sortir en ce moment.

_Pourquoi ?

_Charlotte est de nouveau sur pieds. Maintenant qu'elle est devenue la femme de Victor, tu imagines bien qu'elle a pris la grosse tête. Et depuis, toutes les femmes du village, dans sa tranche d'âge, la suivent comme des petits chiens. Si elle leur demandait de sauter à la mer et s'y noyer, je suis presque certaine qu'elles le ferraient.

_Elles l'ont prise comme « modèle ».

_Et toi tu es désormais celle qu'elles vont lyncher. En plus, aucunes ne retiennent leurs enfants, pire, elles les incitent à venir saccager ta maison.

_Au moins, tu n'es pas touchée. Je m'inquiétais pour toi.

_ Avec mon travail ? Iphigénia ricana. Ils sont obligés de venir lorsqu'ils ont un pépin. Et puis, je peux fermer boutique et ils me supplieraient de les aider.

_Tu es machiavélique.

_Je ne m'en cache pas. »

Sophia lui pinça rapidement la joue avant de se relever. La nuit était déjà bien tombée et Iphigénia devait rentrer. Sophia passa de longues heures sur son travail avant d'aller se coucher. Elle inspira une profonde bouffée. Évidemment, ça faisait longtemps que l'odeur de Mihawk n'était plus présente. Elle soupira avant de se blottir dans les bras de Morphée, priant pour ne pas être réveillé.

Le lendemain, elle fut réveillée pour une fois non pas par des bruits de verre brisé ou de casseroles balancées dans le jardin, mais par le doux chant d'un rossignol qui s'était posé sur sa fenêtre entre-ouverte. Elle l'observa un instant depuis son lit, captivée. Voilà une chose qui la mettait de bonne humeur dès le matin ! Pour un peu, elle en oublierait presque que la place à côté d'elle dans le lit était désespérément froide. Mihawk était partie depuis plusieurs mois déjà, cinq ? Peut-être six, elle n'en était plus toute à fait sûre.

Refusant de se laisser gagner par cette tristesse en sommeil, elle décida de profiter du beau temps et du fait qu'il était encore tôt pour se lever et aller au marché. Elle pourrait ainsi refaire ses provisions avant que le soleil ne devienne trop chaud pour qu'elle puisse faire le chemin du retour sans être fatiguée.

Après s'être habillé simplement et avoir mangé un petit déjeuner léger, Sophia descendit au village, profitant d'une tâche anodine pour se changer les idées. Elle grogna un peu en voyant le peu d'argent qui lui restait et d'un mouvement, glissa les robes sur lesquelles elle avait travaillé cette nuit. Patty allait être mécontente mais elle s'en fichait. Elle avait besoin d'argent pour vivre. Avec un peu de chance, elle pourrait faire quelques économies et commencer à jardiner dans un coin de la forêt. Là où les enfants ne pourraient pas le saccager. Sophia ne put s'empêcher de sourire, le marché était déjà installé. Elle déambula entre les étals, essayant de trouver les meilleurs fruits et légumes pour des prix les plus bas possible. Comme elle s'en doutait, c'était encore ceux du « petit vieux » qui répondaient le mieux à ces critères.

Le petit vieux était un ancien flibustier reconverti dans le maraîchage après un désastreux accident en mer où il avait perdu sa jambe ainsi que tous ses compagnons. A l'époque, c'était le père de Sophia qui l'avait sauvé de la noyade alors que le navire pirate coulait à pic à proximité des côtes de leur île. Sophia était à peine capable de marcher lorsque cela s'était produit, et depuis le vieil homme était toujours resté là, restant en très bons termes avec la famille de Sophia. C'était l'un des seuls au village qui osait encore lui adresser la parole directement, s'en foutant complètement des on-dit.

« Alors ma petite, comment ça va aujourd'hui ? lui fit-il avec un sourire. Oh, t'as pas une très bonne mine !

_Bonjour ji-san. J'ai connu des nuits moins mouvementées et des journées moins pénibles, mais enfin on fait avec ce qu'on a...

_T'en fais pas, lui fit-il d'une voix plus basse, ils se lasseront vite de ce petit manège.

_Je crois que même après toutes ces années passées ici, tu ne te rends pas compte du caractère des gens qui vivent ici.

_Ce sont juste des idiots. Bon alors, qu'est-ce qui te ferait plaisir parmi tout ce que j'peux encore te vendre ? Prix de la famille, bien sûr et non, pas le droit de refuser !

_Avec ce que lui donne le pirate, elle peut sans doute tout ce permettre, la catin. Annonça clairement une voix. »

Sophia se tourna en même temps que le petit vieux vers l'origine de ses spéculations. Charlotte McLaunter se tenait fièrement devant eux, accompagnée de sa clique et tenant son enfant dans ses bras. Le regard dédaigneux et supérieur qu'elle lançait à Sophia était effrayant. C'était comme si sa haine pouvait enfin être projetée vers Sophia après de longues années. Les autres femmes ricanèrent en s'approchant de Sophia, cette dernière tenait l'homme à l'écart d'un regard. Mais Charlotte ne pouvait lui pardonner l'affront que Sophia lui avait fait. A cause d'elle... Tch.

« Dis-moi, Keinst D Sophia, on ne te voit plus beaucoup ici.

_Vu l'accueil qui m'est donné à chaque fois, je préfère rester comme à mon habitude dans ma maison.

_C'est sûr que c'est bien plus pratique d'écarter tes cuisses chez toi pour ce « pirate ». »

La brunette fronça ses sourcils.

« Ne parles pas de lui ainsi…

_Ce n'est qu'un pirate sanguinaire et ignare. Il va crever sur les mers avant même de réaliser ses projets. Un raté!

_Charlotte !

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, catin ? Tu n'apprécies pas la façon d'on nous parlons de cet homme ? Pourtant, il ne vaut guère mieux.

_Tu ne le connais pas, tu ne peux pas comprendre. Tu ne vois que le côté qu'il veut montrer au Monde entier pour dissuader ses adversaires. En réalité il est tout ce qu'il y a de plus doux, intelligent, honnête et respectueux.

_Tu es complètement tombée sur la tête ! Comment peux-tu te laisser embobiner comme cela ? Il montre patte blanche mais dès qu'il en aura l'occasion, il te laissera tomber ! Et tu le mérites, pour avoir été si naïve ! Qu'espères-tu, qu'il t'emmène avec lui ? Ne rêve pas, il ne pense qu'à lui-même et ne veut certainement pas s'embarrasser d'une malade telle que toi ! Tu es juste bonne à lui servir de vide-couilles quand il passe par ici ! »

La colère monta dans coup, sans même réfléchir, Sophia s'avança vers Charlotte et lui asséna une puissante gifle. Le bébé de l'agressée se mit à pleurer mais la brunette n'entendait plus rien. Elle saisit la jeune mère par les cheveux, l'obligeant à la regarder droit dans les yeux.

« Tu peux m'insulter autant que tu le désires, m'abaisser et m'humilier, je n'en ai rien à faire. Mais je t'interdis de raconter des saloperies aussi grosses que toi sur lui. Tu ne le connais pas contrairement à moi. Et figure-toi que je suis plus forte que j'en ai l'air. Je ne laisserais pas une pimbêche sans cervelle souiller l'honneur de Mihawk.

_T'es qu'une cinglée. » Articula Charlotte en se reculant lorsque Sophia la relâcha. « Tu n'as aucunes idées de ce dont il est capable. Par ta bêtise, l'île tout entière est en danger ! S'il lui vient l'envie de rompre et ne laisser aucune trace sentimentale de son passage nous allons tous nous faire tuer !

_Eh bien déménage alors. Mais sache qu'il ne fera jamais une telle chose. Tu n'es qu'une gourde, Charlotte McLauter. Tu ne peux voir plus loin que le bout de ton nez. »

La jeune mère fulmina en se soulevant, essayant de calmer les pleurs de son nourrisson alors que les autres femmes essayaient d'insulter Sophia sans pour autant réussir à la faire flancher.

« Une vraie D à n'en pas douter. » Songea le vieux pirate reconverti avec un sourire. « Je comprends pourquoi le jeunot d'épéiste s'est entiché d'elle, ils se ressemblent énormément.

"Tiens ma petite, v'là ta commande, fit-il d'une voix tranquille, cassant l'ambiance pesante et belliqueuse qui s'était instaurée depuis la gifle.

_Merci, ji-san, répondit-elle en lançant un dernier regard noir aux jeunes femmes les entourant. »

Elle mit les légumes dans son panier, le paya et quitta le marché sous les regards noirs des villageois. Sophia se dirigea spontanément vers la forge.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Sophia ? Tu es toute rouge, tu es souffrante ? S'inquiéta sa sœur tout de suite.

_Non Iphi, je suis juste énervée. J'ai giflé Charlotte

_Tu as quoi ? S'étouffa Iphigénia, manquant de s'assommer avec son propre marteau. »

Sophia gonfla des joues en s'asseyant sur la table après y avoir posé ses légumes. Elle répéta son acte en marmonnant alors que sa cadette se décomposait. C'était pas vrai ? Maintenant Charlotte allait être bien plus tyrannique ! La grosse Patty allait pouvoir mettre Sophia à la porte ! Raaah ! Pourquoi son aînée se mettait toujours dans des situations aussi compliquées ? Elle voulait sa mort ? Iphigénia posa ses mains sur les épaules de sa sœur.

« Ne sors plus de chez toi maintenant, je m'occupe de tout.

_Même pas en rêve. Annonça clairement Sophia. Je ne vais pas me laisser marcher sur les pieds plus longtemps. » Sophia eut un petit sourire sadique. « Maintenant, je leur rendrais au centuple toutes les vacheries qu'ils me feront !

_C'est une mauvaise idée. Oublie. Hurla la forgeronne pour dissuader sa sœur. A part t'en prendre un peu plus dans la figure tu vas rien gagner !

_Bien sûr que si. La tranquillité et la satisfaction de ne plus avoir à nettoyer ma maison tous les matins. »

Iphigénia gémit. Sa sœur était vraiment impossible ! Elle sentait que cette histoire allait mal finir. Sophia n'allait rien céder et puis elle finirait par tomber malade et elle avait peur de ça. Qui sait quand cela allait arriver, et dans quel état elle en ressortirait ?

Mais Sophia était déterminée. Elle ne voulait pas plier. Si elle avait laissé Mihawk entrer dans sa vie, c'est qu'il le méritait, alors elle ne supporterait pas plus longtemps qu'on le traîne dans la boue. Elle l'aimait et elle était prête à tout pour faire entendre raison aux gens. Ce n'était pas un crime, elle se sentait bien avec lui et visiblement lui aussi, sinon il ne serait pas revenu... Alors elle se battrait pour son amour.

* * *

_**Voilà, n'hésitez pas à nous mettre une petite review pour nous donner votre avis et à bientôt pour le nouveau chapitre !**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour tout le monde.**

**C'est partit pour le cinquième chapitre de **_Tender Lady and Mmighty Hawk_** !**

**Mine de rien, il y a plus de chapitre que prévu mais bon, on va pas s'en plaindre.**

**Bon, Larmes-Noire est toujours dans son coin à pleurer (j'ai tout perdu !) mais le chapitre est bien là !**

**Ta Da !**

**Désolé pour le retard ^^. **

**Sur ce bonne lecture !**

* * *

La douce odeur citronnée vint chatouiller les narines de Sophia. D'un mouvement délicat, elle porta la tasse à ses lèvres et bu une petite gorgée du liquide chaud. La brunette soupira de bien-être. Depuis quand n'avait-elle pas pu profiter d'un tel calme ? C'était apaisant et plus encore, revigorant. Les oiseaux voletaient gaiment de branche en branche et chantonnaient doucement. Cette journée était parfaite, enfin, presque pour tout le monde. Elle fronça sévèrement les sourcils l'instant d'après et prit la parole.

« Il reste une tâche là et mes Iris étaient plus à gauche ! »

La dizaine d'enfants acquiesça rapidement avant de lui obéir. Chacun portait une énorme bosse sur le haut du crâne. Sophia s'était énervée et ils avaient payés le prix pour avoir saccagé sa maison. La jeune femme se rassit tranquillement, profitant des rayons solaires tout en surveillant le travail des chenapans. Foi d'elle, avec ce qu'elle leur avait mis, ils n'allaient pas recommencer de si tôt ! Une fois qu'ils eurent fini, les gamins s'empressèrent de détaler. Sophia soupira. Elle attendait avec patience la prochaine vague humaine qui allait débarquer, à savoir les mamans des chenapans.

Elle n'eut en effet pas à attendre longtemps avant qu'une douzaine de mamans énervées vinssent la voir pour lui faire payer ce qu'elle avait fait à leurs rejetons.

« Sale catin, s'écria l'une d'entre elles, qu'est-ce que tu as fait à mon enfant !

_Il paraît que tu les forces à nettoyer ta maison, non mais tu te prends pour qui ? Tu vas voir ce qu'il en coûte de t'en prendre à nos petits anges! »

N'y tenant plus, elle éclata de rire avant de leur jeter un regard froid et fier.

« Vos « petits anges » comme vous dites, étaient en train de saccager mon jardin et la façade de ma maison ! Je sais que vous ne faites rien pour les en empêcher, donc ne venez pas vous plaindre s'ils payent pour leur effronterie. Si vous les aviez mieux éduqués au lieu d'en faire des chenapans, il n'y aurait jamais eu ce problème !

_Comment oses-tu !

_N'ai-je pas raison ? Lorsque l'on fait une bêtise, il faut être prêt à en assumer les conséquences. Comme moi-même je le fais.

_Salope ! N'as-tu donc pas de honte à t'attaquer à des enfants !

_Et vous à les utiliser ? »

La première femme se leva et frappa le visage de Sophia. Évidemment, la belle ne se retient pas et répondit avec autant d'ardeur. Pas question de fléchir.

« Vous vous comportez comme des gamines, vous allez suivre chaque ordre que vous donnera Charlotte sans même broncher ? Aucune personnalité ni même de volonté. Pour ma part je n'ai pas l'intention de vous laisser pourrir ma vie plus que vous ne le faîte déjà. »

A ce moment, Iphigénia arriva et se tint un instant interdite devant le spectacle.

« Mais ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe enfin ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle s'efforçait de garder mesurée.

_Rien, Iphi, ne t'en mêle pas. J'expliquais simplement à ces dames que si elles ne veulent pas que je rabroue leurs enfants parce qu'ils esquintent ma maison, elles n'ont qu'à mieux les éduquer. Maintenant si vous le voulez bien, j'aimerais que vous sortiez de chez moi. Ma sœur et moi avons des choses à faire. »

Les jeunes femmes lui lancèrent un énième regard noir avant de partir les unes après les autres. Iphigénia les fixa sévèrement jusqu'à ce qu'elles disparaissent. Sophia salua aimablement sa sœur alors que sa joue prenait une teinte bleutée. La forgeronne la fit rentrer dans la maison et lui appliqua un pansement pour soigner tout cela.

« Alors ? Que viens-tu faire ici ? »

La cadette posa un journal sur la table. En première page se trouvait un article sur l'épéiste. La brunette se saisie de la depêche et la parcourue du regard rapidement, un sourire illuminant rapidement son visage. Il était tout prêt. Il allait revenir après sept mois comme il l'avait prévu. Sophia aurait sauté de joie mais elle voulait garder le peu de crédibilité qui lui restait devant sa petite sœur.

« Contente ?

_Oh oui ! Il revient ! S'écria Sophia. »

Iphigénia ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. Sa sœur était incorrigible à présent. Si elle avait tout fait pour la dissuader de continuer cette relation au début, elle avait fini par comprendre que ça ne servirait à rien, puisqu'elle était devenue complètement dépendante de cet homme. Même si elle n'était pas rassurée à l'idée que l'épéiste revienne, voir le sourire flamboyant de sa sœur lui mettait du baume au cœur. Cela faisait des mois qu'elle n'en avait pas vu de tel chez Sophia.

* * *

Shanks ouvrit un œil, essayant de reconnaître l'endroit où il avait atterri. A n'en pas douter, il avait eu une nuit des plus mouvementées, vu la douleur qui lui vrillait le bas du dos. Mais il se sentait bien. Très bien, même.

« Tu es enfin réveillé le Roux ? Lui fit une voix à ses côtés. »

Il tourna la tête et sourit en reconnaissant Claudia. Assise sur le lit, complètement nue, elle lisait un journal avec nonchalance, ses boucles rousses tombant en cascade sur ses épaules jusqu'à ses seins, fermes et aux tétons érigés.

« Désolé, je ne pensais pas m'être assoupi... fit-il en se postant derrière elle, dégageant quelques mèches pour lui embrasser le creux du cou. »

Elle sourit en sentant sa virilité lui chatouiller les fesses.

« Tu as dormi deux heures à peine. Je suppose que le long voyage que tu as fait pour venir jusqu'ici t'as épuisé... Tu avais besoin d'une petite pause.

_Je ne suis jamais assez épuisé pour toi, lui murmura-t-il en lui léchant l'oreille, la faisant frissonner. Nous avons deux heures à rattraper. »

Elle se laissa faire alors qu'il l'allongeait sur le lit, parcourant son corps de baisers.

Claudia dirigeait une maison close plutôt réputée sur une île assez mal famée de Grand Line. Shanks et elle s'étaient rencontrés pour la première fois il y a cinq ans, alors que le Roux commençait à peine à être reconnu comme grand pirate de son ère. Elle avait été intriguée lorsqu'une de ses filles avait dit qu'il voulait absolument la rencontrer. Elle l'avait reçu, croyant qu'il voulait se plaindre de la qualité de leurs services. Mais il en était tout autrement. Shanks avait voulu qu'ils passent un accord tous deux. En effet, beaucoup d'informations venant des marines comme des pirates étaient recueillies par les prostituées. Shanks voulait échanger ces informations contre ce qu'elle voulait.

Le Roux descendit vers ses seins, les caressant rudement et les prenant en bouche avec ferveur.

Claudia était une véritable nymphomane. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle s'était engagée dans cette profession, elle adorait s'envoyer en l'air, surtout avec des hommes qui savaient se servir de leurs attributs. La jeune femme étant joueuse et ayant eu vent du caractère enflammé du Roux, lui promit de lui offrir ce qu'il voulait s'il contentait son appétit sexuel démesuré. Ce que le chaud lapin se fit une joie de faire.

La jeune femme eut un gémissement assez suggestif alors que Shanks embrassait son clitoris.

Ils se revoyaient assez fréquemment, pour échanger leurs informations et passer des nuits torrides. Shanks adorait s'envoyer en l'air avec la rousse parce qu'elle était totalement désinhibée. Il n'avait jamais auparavant connu de femme qui aimait autant baiser et était aussi libérée quant à l'utilisation de son corps. Une femme absolument magnifique, qui n'attendait des hommes que du sexe pur et dur, sans aucun attachement... Tout pour plaire au Roux, qui en avait fait son plan cul favori.

Elle le força à s'allonger avant de s'empaler sur sa verge jusqu'à la garde, lui arrachant un grognement appréciateur. Oui, cette femme était vraiment un cadeau tombé du ciel. Il se demanda un instant s'il y avait un lien entre le fait qu'ils étaient tous deux Roux et accros au sexe avant de perdre le fil de ses pensées, alors qu'elle commençait de longs mouvements de va-et-vient sur lui, qu'il accompagna du mieux qu'il pouvait avec son unique bras. Mais, se lassant vite de cette position, il fit basculer leurs bassins et se retrouva au-dessus d'elle, imprimant le rythme qu'il voulait.

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle hurlait son nom tout en lui agrippant les fesses et en écartant les jambes pour qu'il s'enfonce encore plus profondément en elle. Assurément, il avait trouvé son point G. Il continua à la marteler, se réjouissant des cris d'extase qui s'échappaient de la rousse. Il aimait vraiment quand ils baisaient ensemble, c'était certain. Il pourrait laisser sa queue des journées entières en elle, tellement c'était bon de la posséder.

Elle se contracta alors que l'orgasme la foudroyait et il se retint de la suivre. Il voulait attendre un peu...

« Arrête de te retenir, souffla-t-elle d'une voix charmeuse et fatiguée, tu sais très bien que je vais te sucer tout de suite après pour que tu me baises à nouveau... tu seras vite à nouveau opérationnel.

_C'est une si belle proposition, je ne peux décemment pas refuser, lui fit-il avec un ricanement. »

Il reprit ses coups de butoir tandis que Claudia caressait la base de ses testicules, le faisant vite éjaculer.

Il avait à peine repris son souffle que la rousse était à nouveau au-dessus de lui, léchant son gland avec gourmandise.

« Hummm... Et sinon, quoi de neuf dans le journal ? fit Shanks en fermant les yeux pour savourer la délicate caresse.

_Mihawk est revenu dans les premières îles de Grand Line, répondit-elle avant de prendre son sexe entièrement en bouche, arrachant un gémissement à son amant. »

Shanks sourit. Alors Mihawk allait retrouver sa Sophia... Il espérait pour lui que le brun allait passer d'aussi bons moments que ceux qu'il était en train de vivre. Une question s'imposa soudainement à son esprit : visiblement, le brun était plus qu'attaché à cette jeune femme. Mais était-ce réciproque pour elle, comme il le lui avait affirmé? Il l'espérait fort pour Mihawk, sept mois d'absence pouvaient changer beaucoup de choses à une relation aussi fragile...

« La Marine prépare une attaque contre Barbe Blanche, continua Claudia entre deux coups de langue.

_Han... Ils vont perdre, de toute ... façon.

_C'est clair. »

Elle le suça encore de longues minutes jusqu'à ce qu'il éjacule, avant de reprendre ses caresses. Elle adorait faire bander les hommes. Encore plus le Roux, qui était bien bâti en plus d'être un putain de bon coup.

Il l'arrêta cependant assez vite, la faisant se mettre à quatre pattes avant de la prendre par derrière vigoureusement. Claudia frémit alors qu'il s'enfonçait profondément en elle tout en lui mordant l'épaule.

« Han putain Shanks c'est trop bon... Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir si tu te trouves une nana? Fini les journées entières de baise, les orgasmes à répétition... »

Il lui embrassa le creux des omoplates, sans pour autant arrêter ses coups de hanche.

« T'en fais pas, d'ici à ce que je m'en trouve une, tu as encore largement le temps d'en prendre pour ton grade... Et puis tu trouveras forcément ton bonheur parmi les petits jeunes de la piraterie qui viendront remplacer les vieux !

_Prions pour qu'il y en ait qui soient aussi inventifs et chauds lapins que toi ! »

En attendant, comme l'avait dit le rouquin, ils en avaient pour quelques années de parties de jambes en l'air encore... pour leur plus grand plaisir.

* * *

Mihawk scrutait l'île qui s'étendait à l'horizon, embrasée par le soleil couchant. Cela faisait bientôt sept mois qu'il n'était pas venu… Il avait plus qu'hâte de la revoir.

Il ne s'était pas passé une nuit sans qu'il pense à elle. Il lui était même arrivé de se réveiller fréquemment la nuit, en sueur après un rêve particulièrement érotique. Et maintenant, alors qu'il se rapprochait des côtes de l'île, une certaine appréhension s'emparait de lui. Et si elle avait tourné la page sur cette relation ? Si elle ne voulait plus de lui ?

Ce serait totalement justifié, après tout c'était elle qui se mettait le plus en danger avec cette relation… Et plus les mois passaient plus il s'était dit que c'était la meilleure chose à faire pour elle, même si cela lui fendait le cœur rien que d'y penser.

Ses yeux de faucon se posèrent sur le banc de sable où il avait l'habitude d'accoster et son cœur rata un battement. Elle était là, à attendre qu'il arrive, dans le crépuscule qui commençait à poindre. Son gigantesque sourire valait tout l'or du monde.

Il eut à peine le temps d'arrimer sa barque que déjà elle se jetait à son cou, lui faisant presque perdre l'équilibre. Il raffermit sa prise sur elle, le cœur battant la chamade.

« Tu es revenu, lui souffla-t-elle en se serrant contre lui comme si sa vie en dépendait.

_En as-tu douté un seul instant ? lui demanda-t-il en lui caressant la joue.

_Jamais. Mais je commençais à trouver le temps long.

_Je suis là maintenant… »

Il était tellement heureux qu'elle l'ait attendu… Rien ne pourrait le rendre plus heureux à présent. Il captura doucement ses lèvres, la serrant contre lui, et elle entrouvrit sa bouche avec un léger gémissement. Leurs langues dansaient un ballet tantôt empreint de douceur, tantôt de passion, tandis que de délicieux frissons parcouraient leurs corps peu à peu échauffés. Ils avaient tant attendu ces retrouvailles… Ils ne pourraient attendre d'arriver à la maison de la jeune femme.

Mihawk souleva Sophia pour passer ses fines jambes autour de ses hanches à lui. De cette manière, ses formes épousaient encore plus étroitement son corps musclé et leurs deux bassins se frôlaient, amplifiant leur désir. Il passa une main dans son chemisier entrouvert, attaquant d'emblée ses mamelons déjà durcis. Elle gémit doucement, ses joues prenant cette teinte écrevisse qu'il aimait tant, puis lui mordit le cou alors qu'il continuait son traitement, lui ôtant son chemisier et son soutien-gorge d'une main plus assurée que la première fois. Pas perturbé pour un sou, il la fit reculer légèrement jusqu'à avoir l'amplitude nécessaire pour baisser la tête jusqu'aux deux objets de sa convoitise. Elle frissonna tandis qu'une langue taquine vint se rajouter aux doigts rendus légèrement calleux par l'entraînement et plongea sa main dans les cheveux de son amant, les lui ébouriffant.

Bientôt le manteau léger de l'épéiste vint rejoindre au sol les vêtements de Sophia et leurs caresses devinrent plus pressantes, plus insistantes. La jeune femme sursauta en sentant les doigts fins de Mihawk caresser sa toison par-dessous la jupe qu'elle abordait avant de soupirer alors qu'un d'entre eux taquinait son clitoris.

« C'est… C'est de la triche. »

Il lui fit un sourire moqueur.

« Rien ne t'empêche de me rendre la pareille… »

Il rit en la voyant rougir encore plus fortement qu'avant. Il lui embrassa les joues avant de la serrer contre lui.

« Même après tous les instants passés ensemble, tu es aussi pudique qu'au premier jour. Je trouve cela tellement charmant… »

Vexée, elle frôla son membre à travers son pantalon. Non, elle n'était pas pudique. Elle avait juste une tendance incontrôlable à rougir lorsqu'il lui faisait des propositions indécentes, ce n'était pas pareil.

Voyant qu'il ne faisait rien pour l'en empêcher et qu'au contraire il l'encourageait avec des gémissements appuyés, elle se fit plus entreprenante et glissa une main à l'intérieur de son boxer, après avoir déboutonné son pantalon. Tous deux continuèrent à se caresser un long moment, avant que Mihawk, impatient, l'attrape par les hanches et positionne sa virilité à l'entrée de l'intimité de sa douce.

« Tu me rends fou, tu le sais ça ? »

En rougissant, elle s'empala doucement sur le membre érigé, leur arrachant à tous deux un gémissement de plaisir. Ils reprirent leur respiration, le temps que Sophia s'habitue à cette intrusion, avant que Mihawk ne commence à donner des coups de hanches plus ou moins longs. Sophia de son côté le suivait dans son mouvement, haletant légèrement sous l'effort car elle devait se soulever et s'abaisser sur lui. Même s'il l'aidait énormément en la soulevant par les hanches, elle se retrouva vite épuisée par cette position. Il récupéra alors leurs affaires et l'amena à l'abri d'un buisson, là où le sable ne pourrait pas les gêner. L'allongeant confortablement sur son manteau, il la pénétra à nouveau, avec plus d'ardeur. Elle gémit de plus belle, perdant pied avec la réalité.

Soudainement, Mihawk se tendit, à l'affut. Alors qu'elle lui lançait un regard interrogateur, il lui posa un index sur la bouche pour l'inciter au silence. Bientôt, deux villageois passèrent sur le banc de sable. Ne considérant pas cette situation comme un danger pour eux, le faucon continua ses mouvements, plus discrètement, arrachant un grognement indigné à Sophia qui ne savait plus où se mettre.

« Ils vont nous entendre, arrête !

_Ils ne se douteront de rien, si tu restes sage… »

Et il lui donna un coup de rein plus appuyé, lui faisant pousser un gémissement qu'elle dissimula à grand-peine en lui mordant l'épaule.

« C'est étrange, Iphi nous a pourtant dit que Sophia était toujours dans les parages… »

Mihawk continua sa délicieuse torture. Il trouvait la situation extrêmement excitante. Voir sa belle aussi gênée et craintive à l'idée d'être découverte avait quelque chose d'absolument stimulant. Elle frémit contre lui, se retenant de crier. Il avait trouvé son point G et s'évertuait à le frôler à chaque coup de hanche. Elle avait tant envie de hurler le plaisir qui prenait brusquement possession d'elle… Et ces deux idiots qui ne bougeaient pas ! Mais qu'ils s'en aillent, par pitié !

Le Faucon regardait sa belle au supplice avec un sourire tendre. Elle était si belle quand il lui donnait du plaisir… Il ne se lasserait jamais du spectacle.

« Laisse tomber, fit l'un des hommes. On va chercher ailleurs.

_Patty ne va pas être contente si on ne la retrouve pas ce soir… »

Sophia se contracta contre son amant, foudroyée par l'orgasme qui s'était emparé de son corps. Mihawk captura ses lèvres pour masquer son cri discret et jouit également, ne pouvant plus se retenir plus longtemps. Ils tentèrent tant bien que mal de reprendre leur respiration de manière discrète. Les deux hommes passèrent juste à côté du buisson en s'en allant et les deux amants n'osèrent plus bouger. Sophia lâcha finalement un soupir lorsque leurs pas s'évanouirent. Elle passa ses fin doigts sur les joues de son amant avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

« Tu m'as manqué. Murmura-t-elle entre deux baisers. »

Mihawk sourit furtivement avant de se retirer, laissant à Sophia le loisir de se rhabiller. Il laissa son regard de prédateur courir sur ses lignes délicates. S'il n'avait pas pris en compte la température du front de sa tendre, il l'aurait bien reprise. Mihawk réajusta ses vêtements avant d'embrasser sa moitié et l'aider à se lever. Il la prit dans ses bras encore un instant, humant son doux parfum avant de la libérer.

« Tu as l'air épuisée. Il me semble que tu es plus fine que la dernière fois également.

_Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi. Je vais très bien, encore plus maintenant que tu es présent. »

Mihawk lui embrassa le front.

« Qui est Patty ?

_Ma patronne. Je dois lui rendre mon travail avant qu'elle ne fasse une crise de nerf.

_Je dois récupérer quelques affaires sur mon embarcation, nous pourrions nous retrouver chez toi lorsque tu auras terminé tes affaires avec cette femme ?

_Oui. Je dois avouer que je préférerais rentrer avec toi directement. »

Sophia sourit, l'embrassant à nouveau. Ils se séparèrent à contre cœur, Sophia ne tarda pas à franchir le pas de la boutique de couture. Patty était derrière le comptoir à taper du doigt sur le bois. La grosse femme se releva brusquement en voyant la jeune femme, prenant de grosse rougeur avant de quitter son siège.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fichais ! J'avais besoin de ses robes il y a des heures !

_J'ai eu un contre temps.

_Un contre temps ? Dis plutôt une altercation avec l'une de nos plus grandes clientes ! Charlotte est passée tout à l'heure ! Elle a exigé que je te renvoie ! Patty se calma finalement, reprenant son souffle ainsi que son éventail pour s'aérer. Tu as beaucoup de chance. Déclara-t-elle d'un ton dédaigneux. J'ai une sacrée dette envers tes parents, de ce fait, je vais juste réduire ton salaire. »

Sophia l'écouta encore de longues minutes à se plaindre et s'auto féliciter de sa grande bonté. Lorsqu'enfin la grosse Patty eut terminé, elle disparut à l'arrière de la boutique. Emportant avec elle les robes que Sophia avait raccommodées et confectionnées. Patty revint alors avec une caisse entière.

« Il y a le tissus nécessaire et les croquis leur correspondant. Toutes les robes doivent-être impeccables. Je les veux avant la fin de cette semaine. Suis-je claire ?

_Oui, madame.

_Tu peux disposer. Pas de retard où tu n'auras tout simplement pas de salaire. Informa la patronne en lui donnant l'argent qu'elle lui devait. »

La brunette se retira sans broncher, portant la caisse sur sa hanche. Elle remonta le chemin jusqu'à chez elle avec un peu de peine. Mais l'impatience de retrouver son homme était des plus encourageants. Elle termina sa route au plus vite, Mihawk l'attendait sur la barrière. Le visage de Sophia s'illumina d'un sourire chaleureux. Enfin, il était là.

La voyant peiné avec son lourd chargement, il descendit souplement de la barrière et récupéra la caisse avant de lui donner un baiser.

« Passes devant, je te suis. »

Elle acquiesça et ils se dirigèrent vers la maison. En ouvrant la porte, elle eut une brève pensée pour ce qui allait bientôt se passer entre ces quatre murs et elle rougit violemment. Mihawk secoua doucement la tête en souriant, elle n'arriverait jamais à arrêter ses rougeurs… Mais ça lui allait si bien !

Il déposa la caisse sur la table de la cuisine à la demande de la jeune femme, avant de sentir deux bras fins entourer ses épaules. Le faucon se retourna et l'embrassa tendrement.

Le baiser, d'abord chaste, se fit plus langoureux mais pas empressé. Maintenant qu'ils avaient assouvi leur trop-plein de passion accumulé pendant ces longs mois de séparation, ils pouvaient prendre tout leur temps pour se retrouver… Sophia profitait à fond de cette étreinte, se serrant contre son amant et se sentant petit à petit fondre entre ses mains puissantes mais délicates.

L'épéiste la prit finalement dans ses bras et l'amena jusqu'à sa chambre. Après la dureté du sol sur lequel ils s'étaient retrouvés, il aspirait à un support plus confortable et moelleux. Il l'allongea sur le lit avant de reprendre ses caresses.

Sophia frémissait sous chacun des effleurements qu'il lui faisait subir. Totalement détendue, elle le laissa lui retirer sa chemise et son soutien-gorge avant de l'aider à faire de même pour son haut et son chapeau. Elle gémit doucement alors qu'il léchait délicatement un de ses tétons et ferma les yeux, profitant de la caresse à peine appuyé.

De son côté Mihawk peinait à garder son calme. Voir son amante si détendue et offerte à lui de cette manière l'excitait au plus haut point, mais il ne voulait pas briser la magie de l'instant. Il frémit cependant lorsqu'elle poussa un léger glapissement de surprise alors que ses doigts titillaient son clitoris et son intimité. Il n'allait pas tenir longtemps si elle était aussi réactive…

Il se mordit la lèvre pour masquer un grognement. Sophia frottait doucement sa jambe contre l'entrejambe dure de l'épéiste, et il fondit devant cette invitation plus qu'explicite. Retirant le reste de leurs vêtements, il se plaça au-dessus d'elle et l'embrassa tendrement avant de s'enfoncer délicatement au plus profond d'elle. Elle se crispa légèrement mais finit par onduler du bassin, lui intimant de continuer. Ce qu'il fit avec un gémissement appuyé.

Les mouvements étaient lents, mais leur procuraient des sensations exquises. C'était de la torture pour le faucon de voir sa belle totalement offerte et ouverte au plaisir qui s'insinuait en elle, les yeux mi-clos, les joues rouges, les lèvres entre-ouvertes d'où s'échappaient des soupirs et des gémissements appréciateurs. Il n'allait pas pouvoir résister…

« Han…Plus vite, Mihawk … Humm, souffla Sophia d'une voix hachée. »

Il lui obéit, content de pouvoir imprimer un rythme un peu plus supportable pour lui. Les gémissements de sa belle devinrent plus rapprochés et longs, accompagnés de ses cris à lui, plus rauques. Soudain, elle se cambra alors qu'il touchait un point sensible, criant son plaisir sans retenue. L'épéiste se retint encore quelques instants, mais sentir les parois de Sophia se resserrer brusquement sur sa verge gonflée de plaisir lui fit rapidement perdre ses esprits et il jouit à son tour, enfonçant sa tête dans le creux du cou de son amante alors qu'il se déversait en elle.

Ils reprirent difficilement leurs esprits. Le faucon finit par se retirer et s'allonger à côté d'elle sur le côté, caressant sa joue et l'embrassant doucement. Il avait attendu ces instants avec tant d'impatience… Il était l'homme le plus comblé du monde en cet instant. Peu à peu, ils se laissèrent gagner par leur léthargie et sombrèrent dans un sommeil doux et profond.

L'épéiste resta plusieurs jours. Le village fut rapidement au courant est les brimades que la femme avait l'habitude de subir ces dernières mois s'arrêtèrent étrangement. Mais elle s'en fichait, cela lui faisait plus de bien qu'autre chose. Mihawk remarqua pourtant la précarité dans laquelle vivait sa tendre. Sophia fut donc obligée de lui avouer ce qu'il s'était passé durant son absence. La rage monta rapidement dans l'esprit du brun mais Sophia l'empêcha d'aller massacrer le village. Appuyant principalement sur le fait que s'il le faisait, leur relation serait rapidement découverte et mise en première page d'un journal. L'épéiste maugréa rapidement avant d'acquiescer et se blottir contre ce bout de femme. Il avait déjà dû mal à se rendre compte qu'ils allaient encore être obligé de se séparer durant une longue période. Il releva les yeux sur sa tendre et lui embrassa la pointe de son nez.

« Un jour, je t'emmènerais avec moi en mer. Pas longtemps sans doute mais assez pour que tu puisses admirer la beauté du monde extérieur. »

* * *

**Nous nous excusons maintenant d'une chose... **

**Nous ne distribuons pas de mouchoirs donc pour les flots nasale d'hémoglobine, va falloir vous dépatouiller.**

**Nous espérons que le chapitre vous a plût. On y a mis tout notre cœur ^^**

**Laissez nous un petit avis, review et question il n'y a pas de problème !**

**Allez, bisous et à la semaine prochaine !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Minimilie et Larmes-Noire sont fière de vous présenter le nouveau chapitre de Tender****_ Lady and Mighty Hawk_**** !**

**Nous tenons à préciser qu'il s'est écoulé une année par rapport au dernier chapitre.**

* * *

La marée remontait doucement sur le rivage, venant doucement caresser les pieds de Sophia. La belle profitait de ce doux couché de soleil avec un petit sourire, dans ses mains étaient fermement tenus le journal de ce jour. On pouvait y apercevoir un avis de recherche, celui de son amant, sa prime avait encore considérablement augmenté mais ce n'était pas ce détail qui l'intéressait. Certes elle avait une certaine fierté en voyant le nombre de zéro mais savoir que son dernier « exploit » avait eu lieu non loin du cap des jumeaux la laissait folle de joie, il revenait après neuf mois d'absence. Il revenait, pour elle. La brunette sourit un peu plus en enfonçant son visage entre les pages de la gazette pour camoufler ses rougeurs et son cri de joie.

Enfin…

Pouvoir de nouveau le toucher lui ferait un bien fou. Surtout que depuis le départ d'Iphi, deux semaines plus tôt, la solitude lui pesait fortement. Certes beaucoup de personnes, dont ses amies d'enfance, avaient finalement recommencé à lui parler mais au final, la maison restait toujours aussi vide lorsqu'elle rentrait. Elle s'était même demandé s'il ne serait pas mieux pour son morale de partir avec sa sœur, voir un peu de paysage étranger lui aurait fait beaucoup de bien. Mais la fièvre qu'elle avait une nouvelle fois subit l'avait dissuadé de partir, elle n'en aurait pas eu la force de toute façon.

Son attention fut détournée par les rires de quelques enfants jouant un peu plus loin. Charlotte se trouvait dans le lot. Malheureusement, et Sophia en était tout de même chagriné, le premier enfant de cette dernière était mort quelques jours après le dernier départ de Mihawk. Un bien triste sort mais sa mère avait remonté rapidement la pente et son deuxième garçon était né quelques jours plus tôt et fut nommé comme son ainé, Richard. La mort prématuré des enfants sur cette île n'était pas nouveau, avec un seul médecin de niveau moyen, il n'était pas rare de voir un simple rhume emporter une dizaine de gosses. D'ailleurs le docteur était souvent surpris que Sophia ne décède pas avec les fièvres de cheval qu'elle avait régulièrement.

Elle reposa ses yeux céruléens sur les petits chérubins, tous adorables et à croquer. Elle se mordit la lèvre un peu rêveuse. Qu'est-ce que ça donnerait si elle donnait la vie à l'enfant de Mihawk ? Elle ne put retenir un petit pouffement avant de secouer sa tête, faisant voleter ses boucles châtains un instant. Cette éventualité était impossible, le brun refusait toujours de l'envisager et prenait les dispositions nécessaires pour qu'elle n'ait pas lieu. Même après deux ans, il refusait toujours d'aller plus profondément dans cette relation, le danger était trop grand. Si quelqu'un apprenait ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, elle serait en danger. Sophia gonfla légèrement des joues, un mariage ne l'aurait pas tué non plus, juste une petite cérémonie avec lui et elle. Elle ne demandait pas la lune non plus. Elle avait tout à fait conscience de sa condition et de la situation, lui s'inquiétait bien trop.

La pénombre commençait à s'installer quand elle remarqua que le groupe d'enfant avait disparu avec leurs surveillantes. Elle soupira en réajustant son châle sur ses épaules. Il commençait à faire fraie. Une forme se découpa alors à l'horizon, Sophia la fixa un instant avant de soupirer une nouvelle fois et repartir vers sa maison. S'il n'avait pas de lueur verte alors ce n'était pas son amant. Elle avait appris depuis le temps à reconnaitre la barque de ce dernier. Et à chaque fois elle sortait pour se précipiter malgré son corps fragile, jusqu'à l'endroit où elle l'avait trouvé la première fois pour ensuite se jeter dans ses bras lorsqu'elle le pouvait. Ensuite ils se retrouvaient dans de tendres étreintes…

La jeune femme arriva finalement à sa demeure mais se stoppa lorsqu'elle remarqua que la porte était entre ouverte. Étrange, elle aurait juré l'avoir fermé à clé. Son regard se posa alors sur les gonds, ils étaient arrachés, la porte avait été défoncée. La peur monta d'un cran et alors qu'elle allait faire demi-tour, quelqu'un l'attrapa fermement pour la conduite dans sa maison bien contre sa volonté. Sophia hurla dans un premier lieu mais fut rapidement bâillonnée par une main ferme. Elle se débattit comme une forcenée mais évidemment, ne faisait largement pas le poids. La jeune femme était morte de trouille en voyant ses agresseurs, des pirates à ne pas en douter vu l'odeur pestilentielle de sel et de pourriture qu'ils dégageaient. L'un des flibustiers se leva, imposant un silence presque religieux pour prendre la parole. Sophia en conclut facilement qu'il s'agissait du chef de ce groupuscule.

« C'est toi « Sophia » ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils en essayant une dernière fois de faire lâcher prise à son agresseur, ce qui lui valut un poing plus que douloureux. Le leader se rassit derrière la table. Il s'était servi dans le garde à manger de la jeune femme et savourait un délicieux petit plat avec un bon verre de vin.

« C'est elle pas de doute. Pas étonnant que ce glaçon soit tombé sous son charme. C'est une belle catin qu'il a déniché. »

Sophia grogna et mordit à sang la main de son agresseur. Elle fut expulser contre le mur et tomba lourdement au sol, crachant un peu de sang. Un homme l'attrapa par les cheveux, les tirants fortement pour l'obliger à se redresser sur les genoux.

« Comme tu dois avoir deviné, ce n'est pas une visite de courtoisie. Ton micheton nous pose bien des ennuis et il faudrait le mettre hors-jeu. Tu serais parfaite pour nous aider à ça. On a déjà essayé avec deux, trois autres femmes que nous suspections d'être ses concubines, il les a toutes achevées sans la moindre hésitation ni remord. On avait commencé à perdre espoir jusqu'à ce qu'un pochtron nous parle de toi. Un ivrogne qui t'avait déjà vu à de nombreuses reprises avec Œil-de-faucon. »

L'homme se leva une nouvelle fois, essuyant ses lèvres d'un mouvement avant de s'accroupir devant la jeune femme.

« Nous allons disposer de votre maison pour cette nuit avant de partir en mer. Enfermez-là dans une des chambres. Il ne faudrait pas qu'elle nous glisse entre les doigts.

_Il vous tranchera ! Hurla Sophia avant de lui cracher au visage. »

Le capitaine le prit très mal vu les coups qu'elle reçut en réponse.

« Changement de plan, je m'occupe de son cas. Grinça-t-il entre ses dents pourries. »

Il l'entraîna sans ménagement jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle se débattait comme un beau diable mais cela ne servait à rien. Il était trop, beaucoup trop fort pour elle. Une fois entré dans la chambre il referma la porte à clef avant de la pousser jusqu'au lit. Sophia, dans un sursaut d'instinct de survie, se précipita vers la fenêtre ouverte. Mais elle ne fut pas assez rapide. Le flibustier lui fit un croc-en-jambe et elle s'étala de tout son long tandis qu'il refermait la fenêtre avant de tordre le mécanisme d'ouverture d'une seule main. Sophia trembla. S'il était aussi fort, elle ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. La peur commençait à s'insuffler en elle comme un poison. Fier de son petit effet, il la releva avec rudesse avant de la plaquer contre le mur. Sa tête n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de celle de Sophia et elle pouvait sentir cette odeur si repoussante de vieux vin, de sel et d'algue en décomposition. Elle avait envie de vomir...

« Alors ma belle, on fait plus la maline ! Je comprends pourquoi Œil-de-Faucon bande pour toi, t'es plutôt mignonne... Et puis si tu es aussi sauvage au lit que tu l'es maintenant, ça promets des choses excitantes...

_Lâchez-moi. Tout de suite.

_Tu crois que tu me fais peur, petit cœur ? Qu'est-ce que tu pourrais bien me faire, toi pauvre petite chose frêle ? »

Elle lui mit un coup de pied à l'entrejambe mais il parvint à dévier l'attaque. La gifle qu'il lui lança la fit tomber par terre, le souffle coupé.

« Espèce de garce... Tu mériterais une bonne correction ! Tu vas voir ce qu'il en coûte de s'attaquer à moi ! »

Il la souleva et la jeta sans ménagement sur le lit avant de s'allonger sur elle de tout son poids. Elle cria et essaya de se débattre mais il lui remit une gifle avant de lui maintenir les mains au-dessus de la tête d'une seule main. De l'autre, il passa une main sous son chemisier.

« Arrêtez ça tout de suite, s'écria-t-elle, des larmes de rage au coin des yeux. »

Il arracha les boutons du chemisier et le lui enleva d'un geste vif. Elle tenta de se défendre encore une fois à l'aide de ses jambes mais il cogna sur le nerf de la cuisse, la faisant hurler de douleur tandis qu'un spasme incontrôlé s'emparait d'elle.

« Arrête de ruer belle cabresse, tu vas passer à la casserole de toute façon. »

Il ôta son pantalon également et le fit glisser à ses pieds. Elle essaya de mordre et de lui donner des coups de coude. Lassé, il lui donna un violent coup de poing à la mâchoire. Sonnée, elle cessa de se débattre. Il se rallongea sur elle après avoir remonté sa jupe. Alors qu'il allait commencer sa sale besogne, des cris de douleur retentirent dans la maison, ainsi que des bruits d'épée s'entrechoquant. Le pirate releva la tête un instant, intrigué. La porte s'ouvrit finalement avec fracas, dévoilant Mihawk. Ses yeux de faucon lançaient des éclairs. Une rage sourde s'était emparée de lui. Il allait buter ce porc.

Mihawk fit un pas mais dû s'arrêter car le pirate s'était redressé et tenait Sophia contre lui par les cheveux. Il avait mis son amante en joue.

« Fait attention Œil-de-faucon, un pas et je lui fais un joli petit trou.

_... .

_Tu restes sans voix. Ah ! Alors on a bien trouvé ta faiblesse.

_Relâche-là, immédiatement. Fit Mihawk d'une voix des plus sombres.

_Même pas en rêve. Maintenant que je l'ai, je la garde. L'homme renifla le cou de Sophia avant de lécher son épaule, y laissant une marque. Une petite furie des plus bandantes. »

Sophia grimaça en tremblant de peur, mais elle était plus effrayée par la colère de l'épéiste que de son agresseur. Elle se tendit en sentant le canon du pistolet redescendre et fut une nouvelle fois tirée par ce malotru. Le brun fixait la scène, attendant qu'une ouverture se fasse pour agir, mais son adversaire avait déjà bien compris ce qu'il désirait et n'allait pas baisser sa garde aussi facilement. Comprenant la situation malgré son manque d'expérience, Sophia se baissa après avoir donné un coup dans le genou du pirate. Tant pis pour ses cheveux. Car oui, le coup d'épée qui suivit ne fut pas dans la dentelle. Sophia tomba au sol alors que Mihawk saisissait le col de l'agresseur pour ensuite trancher une nouvelle fois cet enfoiré. Sans pour autant le tuer, non, ce serait trop facile de le tuer. Il voulait d'abord lui faire regretter chaque geste qu'il avait eu sur sa bien-aimée.

Il jeta un coup d'œil furtif à celle-ci. Des bleus commençaient à apparaître sur son visage et elle se tenait l'épaule. Rien qui semblait réellement inquiétant, mais connaissant la santé plus que fragile de son amante... Il assomma son adversaire avant de se diriger vers le lit et de déchirer le drap. Il le noua autour des mains et des pieds du pirate de manière à l'immobiliser, et fit un nœud très, très serré. Même s'il se cassait les dents dessus, il n'arriverait pas à s'échapper avant que l'épéiste ne revienne... Il tendit une main à Sophia.

« Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix où perçait une réelle inquiétude. »

Elle la saisit doucement puis se jeta dans ses bras et le serra fort, avant de laisser ses larmes couler silencieusement.

« Mihawk, je... Je...

_ Ça va aller... Je suis là. »

Il la porta doucement et l'amena hors de la maison. Sophia ferma les yeux jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient dehors, ne voulant pas voir le carnage que son bien-aimé avait très certainement faire. Il l'amena jusqu'à l'entrée du village et tapa à la porte de la maison attenante à la forge.

« Iphi n'est pas sur l'île en ce moment, réussit à lui dire Sophia. »

L'épéiste jura entre ses dents.

« Où est le médecin du village ?

_Au bout de la rue, il a une enseigne. »

Il s'y dirigea et donna des coups brusques à la porte.

« Une seconde, j'arrive ! »

Le docteur ouvrit au bout de quelques instants et se figea en voyant le chemisier de la jeune femme couvert de sang.

« Qu'est-ce que ...

_ Docteur, elle a besoin de soins d'urgence.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? S'affola-t-il.

_Des pirates... »

Il lui confia Sophia et fit demi-tour.

« Où allez-vous ?

_ Finir de régler le compte de l'enfoiré qui a osé essayer de la toucher. »

Mihawk traversa le village dans l'autre sens aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait, ignorant les regards inquisiteurs et méfiants des villageois qui se posaient sur lui. Il fut vite de retour à la maison de Sophia et se retrouva devant l'homme qui avait tenté de la violenter. S'il n'était pas arrivé à ce moment-là... De rage, il mit une gifle à ce porc toujours inanimé. Cela lui fit reprendre conscience soudainement, comme s'il s'était pris une décharge électrique. Haki...

« Lève-toi, lui souffla l'épéiste d'une voix sourde.

_Jamais de la vie, cracha-t-il avant de hurler de douleur. »

Mihawk venait en effet de lui tordre le bras. Une fois qu'il eut fini, il leva le brun sans ménagement et le poussa dans les escaliers.

« Je ne voudrais pas souiller cette maison avec du sang plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà, dit-il avec les yeux lançant des éclairs. »

En voyant les corps déchiquetés de ses hommes, le capitaine pirate ne put s'empêcher de trembler.

« Pitié, murmura-t-il. »

Mihawk lui mit un coup de genou dans le ventre, le faisant à nouveau crier.

« De la pitié ? En as-tu eu pour cette pauvre honnête femme qui n'a fait dans sa vie que l'erreur de me connaître ? Ragea-t-il en le poussant hors de la maison. Non, crois-moi, je n'aurai aucune pitié envers toi. »

Le pirate tenta de s'enfuir, mais il fut très vite rattrapé par l'épéiste hors de lui. Ils s'enfoncèrent tous deux dans la forêt.

Au village, personne n'osait faire le moindre bruit. Tout le monde était glacé d'effroi. Ils étaient terrifiés en entendant les beuglements qui s'échappaient de la forêt. Des cris qui n'avaient presque plus rien d'humain tant ils étaient déchirants. Le cerveau des villageois tournait à plein régime, osant à peine imaginer ce qu'Œil-de-Faucon était en train de faire à l'homme qui poussait de tels hurlements de douleur. C'était comme si on lui plantait un tisonnier chauffé à blanc dans le cœur, comme si on le dépeçait... Comme si on l'éviscérait vivant.

Sophia avait regardé son amant disparaitre dans l'obscurité. Clarkson l'avait ensuite conduit à l'intérieur et commença à regarder les plaies à son visage. La jeune femme continuait de trembler, essayant d'étouffer ses sanglots du mieux qu'elle pouvait mais elle avait vraiment eu peur. Le toubib prit un torchon humide pour effacer les traces de sang. Il passa ses doigts sur l'arcade de la brunette qui, comme lui, grimaça.

« Je vais devoir te faire des points. Dis-moi maintenant où tu as mal et ne me répond pas « partout ».

_L'épaule, le ventre, le visage et la jambe. Articula la blessée avant de cracher un peu de sang.

_Je vois, je vais d'abord voir pour ton ventre, il ne faudrait pas qu'il y ait des hémorragies internes. »

Alors qu'il allait commencer à l'examiner, un nouveau cri se fit entendre, résonnant de longues minutes avant de s'éteindre. Ce son à lui seul fit frissonner chaque habitants, Sophia se leva avec Clarkson pour venir à la fenêtre et l'ouvrir. La fraîcheur lui faisant cracher un nuage embué. Elle ne put retenir un sursaut en entendant un cri bien plus déchirant que le précédent.

« Keinst D ! Hurla Charlotte en jouant des coude pour se rapprocher de la dénommée. Qu'est-ce que tu as encore provoqué comme catastrophe ? Faire venir un pirate et le prendre comme amant ne t'a pas suffis ?! Je te rappel qu'à cause de cette relation notre île est en constant danger ! »

Sophia fronça les sourcils.

« Il protège l'île en ce moment même, McLaunter. Des pirates l'ont attaquée et il les met hors d'état de nuire. Un nouveau cri se fit entendre, Sophia ferma les yeux fermement en essayant de faire abstraction de sa frayeur. »

Les bruits dans la forêt s'éteignirent brusquement, remplacés par un silence oppressant. Était-il mort ? Ce silence funeste mettait leurs nerfs à rude épreuve. Et s'il revenait ici pour massacrer le village ? Tout le monde avait eu vent de la soif de sang qui habitait le plus grand épéiste du Monde... Pourquoi on n'entendait plus rien ?

Ils le virent soudainement approcher et se terrèrent dans leurs maisons, terrifiés. Il les ignora superbement et se dirigea vers un abreuvoir pour bétail. Il était couvert de sang, et de terre. Il s'était débarrassé rapidement des corps de l'équipage. Ses mains tremblaient encore de rage. Il ne l'avait pas assez fait souffrir à son goût. Il n'avait pas été assez inhumain. Cette pourriture méritait plus.

Il se rinça rapidement, essayant de faire disparaître le plus de sang que possible. Puis il se dirigea vers la maison du Docteur, pour voir comment allait Sophia. Lorsqu'il la vit, il se dirigea instinctivement vers elle pour ensuite se blottir contre son corps et la serrer fortement, respirant son parfum en essayant de calmer sa rage. Seul spectateur de cette scène, le médecin qui avait fermé la porte pour éviter les parasites indésirables. Sophia n'osa pas bouger dans un premier temps, elle avait réprimé une grimace de justesse car la douleur était encore bien présente. Mais elle n'était rien par rapport au soulagement qu'elle ressentait maintenant. Elle se blottit contre lui, passant ses doigts dans les cheveux de Mihawk et le sentit trembler.

« Je vais bien… Murmura-t-elle alors qu'il se resserrait contre elle.

_Savoir qu'il t'aurait … Je n'arrive pas à ignorer ce qui aurait pu se passer si je n'étais pas arrivé à temps. Marmonna Mihawk contre les cheveux désormais court de la brunette.

_Respire, je vais bien… Mihawk. C'est juste une grosse frayeur. »

L'épéiste se resserra un peu plus. Fermant les yeux. Il ne relâcha Sophia que quelques minutes après, laissant au médecin le loisir de soigner sa dulcinée. Évidemment, il ne la quitta pas un instant des yeux, son cœur battant toujours autant la chamade. Il avait eu… si peur. Mortellement peur. Il fronça les sourcils tandis que le médecin lui faisait un bandage serré à l'épaule.

D'aussi longtemps qu'il se souvienne, il n'avait jamais ressenti cette émotion. La peur, c'était pour les faibles. Quand on était épéiste, on n'avait pas le loisir d'être effrayé si on voulait rester en vie. Et pourtant… Il avait eu peur, pas pour lui. Pour elle. Peur de la perdre, peur qu'on lui ait fait du mal… Il soupira. Elle était sa plus grande faiblesse et cela se confirmait jour après jour. Il pensait avoir trouvé une certaine stabilité avec cette relation. La vérité était qu'il était plus tourmenté que jamais, parce qu'il craignait toujours qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Ce petit être faible… Il en était tombé amoureux et cela le rendait faible lui aussi. On pouvait l'atteindre à présent, comme le montraient les événements de ce soir. Il faudrait qu'il trouve une solution pour contrer cet état de fait, ou il ne donnait pas cher de son titre, ou de sa relation. Que faire alors, alors qu'il se trouvait dans l'incapacité de choisir entre les deux ?

* * *

**Nous prions pour que ce chapitre vous ait plût.**

**N'hésitez pas à nous laissé vos impressions, elles sont toujours les bienvenue !**

**Sur ce, à la semaine prochaine.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Bonjour bonjour !**_

_**Larmes-Noire et minimilie sont fières de vous présenter ce septième chapitre ! En espérant qu'il vous plaira et vous aidera à vous remettre de l'agression de Sophia.**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Mihawk se tenait assis sur le sable, ses genoux repliés devant son corps. Ses yeux de prédateur scrutaient chaque détail que lui offrait l'océan. Il arrivait depuis bien longtemps maintenant à prévoir chaque mouvement à venir. Pourtant… Le brun fronça les sourcils un instant. Il n'avait en aucun cas imaginé qu'il serait arrivé du mal à Sophia, l'île était certes très près de Reverse Mountain mais il avait espéré que ce jour n'arriverait pas avant des décennies. Il avait failli la perde par sa présence, par le simple fait de la connaitre. Cela l'enrageait. Devenir pirate l'avait condamné à une vie de solitude.

Il essaya de se calmer en sentant la présence apaisante de Sophia se rapprocher de sa position. Il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter, lui montrer qu'il avait eu peur. Il ria intérieurement, il s'était dévoilé tout seul en se blottissant contre elle comme un enfant quelques jours plus tôt. Sophia arriva peu de temps après, passant ses bras sur ses épaules en lui embrassant la nuque avant de se blottir contre lui. Il passa ses doigts sur sa peau bleuie par endroit distraitement. Le souffle chaud de cette femme l'apaisait autant que le bruit des vagues.

« Tu te sens mieux ? Murmura la brunette contre son cou.

_Plus ou moins. Répondit-il avant de la faire passer entre ses jambes, le dos de sa tendre contre son torse musclé.

_Je vais bien, tout va pour le mieux.

_Jusqu'à quand ?

_Dracule Mihawk. Ne serait-il pas plus simple de passer outre cet évènement un temps ?

_Je n'en suis pas si sûr. »

Sophia gonfla des joues en relevant le visage vers lui. Elle s'écarta pour ensuite l'embrasser tendrement, prenant l'une des mains de l'épéiste pour la poser sur sa poitrine. L'homme pouvait sentir à travers sa peau, les pulsations saccadées du cœur de Sophia. Cette dernière avait furieusement rougit avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois.

« Tu vois ? Tant que mon cœur bat, j'irais bien. S'il devait un jour s'arrêter plus tôt que prévu, alors c'est qu'il en aura été décidé ainsi. »

Elle posa son front sur le sien, soutenant son regard. Mihawk soupira avant de la laisser reprendre place contre lui. Tous deux observaient la mer, le brun passait ses longs doigts sur la peau de Sophia, sa présence l'apaisait tant. Mais l'attaque des pirates était encore très fraîche dans son esprit, il craignait que d'autre n'arrive pour lui retirer Sophia. Il enfonça son visage dans les cheveux de cette dernière, la faisant rire. Il avait trouvé.

« Quand nous rentrerons. Murmura-t-il. Prépare quelques affaires, je vais t'emmener en mer le temps que la situation ce calme ici. »

La couturière sursauta avant de se retourner prestement sous la surprise.

« Quoi ? M'emmener en mer ? Tu… vas m'emmener en mer, avec toi ?

_Oui. Pour l'heure, se sera sans aucun doute le meilleur endroit pour te mettre en sécurité.

_Tu es sûr de toi ? Tu me répétais tout le temps que c'est dangereux et inconscient. »

Mihawk lui pinça la joue.

« Je le sais bien, que j'ai dit ça. A de nombreuses reprises. Mais la situation a changé et pour l'heure, nous pouvons mettre de côté cette inquiétude. »

Sophia voulu le taquiner mais se retient, son homme était sérieux. Il commença à lui expliquer plusieurs choses, ainsi la couturière serait prévenue des potentiels dangers. Sachant que la naïveté de Sophia était à un niveau plus qu'élevé… Cette dernière bougea un peu et ils se levèrent regagnant la maison de la femme. Il lui conseilla des vêtements chauds, voir d'hiver au cas où mais aussi légers car le temps était toujours imprévisible. Il avait l'impression d'être en face d'une enfant. Sophia sautillait presque sur place en le regardant régulière lui pour sourire, le rouge aux joues. L'épéiste passait dans les différentes pièces, l'aidant calmement.

« Tu sais, nous ne partons pas de suite.

_Mais je ne veux rien oublier !

_Ménage toi. Lui conseilla son amant alors qu'elle refaisait la liste des choses qu'elle avait peut-être oubliée. Tu vas te fatiguer et tomber malade.

_Je vais bi…ah…. ! »

Mihawk l'avait saisi par la taille pour ensuite la faire basculer sur le lit. Sophia ricana alors qu'il la tenait fermement. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment. Pas d'empressement, pas de pression, juste le calme et la tranquillité. Juste lui et elle. Enfin, il lui demanderait de se cacher lorsqu'une menace se présenterait mais il ferait son possible pour prendre un chemin sûr et sans embûches.

Ils partirent le lendemain, très tôt pour ne pas être dérangé par les habitants. Sophia avait précautionneusement laissé un mot pour sa sœur si cette dernière rentrait avant elle. Mihawk lui avait finalement conseillé de se vêtir comme un garçon. Au vu de la petite taille de la couturière et de sa fine silhouette, seul un regard expert pourrait voir à travers le subterfuge. L'épéiste décida d'aller dans les premières îles de Grand Line, aucun « grand » du nouveau monde n'y viendrait sans bonne raison.

« Je reviens, ne bouge pas. Informa Mihawk.

_Bien M'sieur ! Le taquina Sophia en lui souriant malicieusement. »

Mihawk sourit imperceptiblement avant de disparaitre dans la foule. C'était fou le contraste qu'il y avait lorsqu'il était chez elle et dans le monde extérieur. Elle passa son regard sur les étals de fruits puis finalement, partit se promener, oubliant l'ordre de Mihawk. De toute façon, il la retrouvera sans grosse difficulté. Sophia observait ce monde étranger à ses yeux, admirant et riant des étrangetés qu'elle pouvait observer dans les rues. C'était vraiment animé ici, il y avait aussi beaucoup d'odeur dans l'air et de couleur. Ça changeait radicalement de son île natale. Ici, les gens avaient l'air très sociable et elle avait déjà remarqué de nombreux couple entrain de se bécoter sans gêne, comme quoi, ils étaient très en retard au niveau de la mentalité sur son île.

Alors qu'elle continuait d'observer avec un petit sourire, Sophia trébucha et tandis qu'elle était certaine de se retrouver au sol, un homme la rattrapa en douceur. Elle ouvrit les yeux, craintive, s'attendant à se retrouver face au regard sévèrement perçant de son amant, mais tel ne fut pas le cas.

Bien au contraire, c'était un homme aussi bien bâti que son amant avec d'étranges cheveux rouges et un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Sophia se releva après avoir pris quelques rougeurs, ce qui sembla amuser grandement le pirate. Il ne s'était pas trompé en la voyant, une femme tout à fait charmante et qui semblait à croquer malgré les vêtements masculins qu'elle portait.

« Toutes mes excuses et merci pour la réception.

_Ce n'est rien, surtout lorsqu'il s'agit d'une jolie jeune femme. »

Sophia ne put s'empêcher de rougir à la remarque du Roux, ce qui enchanta ce dernier. Ainsi elle était sensible aux compliments ! Ce serait une affaire facile à conclure, tant mieux ! Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas mis pied à terre lui et son équipage, alors il était impatient de passer du temps en bonne compagnie.

« Pourriez-vous me lâcher ? demanda Sophia en détournant le regard.

_Mais bien sûr, excusez-moi, fit-il en s'éloignant non sans avoir laissé sa main traînasser sur la fine taille de sa proie. Vous savez, reprit-il avec un sourire, vous devriez faire attention à où vous mettez les pieds. C'est dangereux de déambuler sans regarder devant soi.

_Oui, je sais bien... J'ai été distraite par toute cette animation dans les rues. C'est la première fois que je mets les pieds hors de mon village alors j'ai du mal à ne pas être émerveillée.

_Oh, alors vous êtes nouvelle sur Grand Line ? Quel bon vent vous amène sur cette mer ?

_A vrai dire, souffla la jeune femme, je suis ici pour voir du pays. »

La manière dont elle lui donnait des détails, même minimes, sur sa vie privée, était si touchante et naïve... Comme une jeune fille à peine sortie de l'adolescence et encore ignorante du mal que pourraient lui faire les hommes. Il trouvait cela adorable. Et pourtant, son regard était fuyant, comme si cela lui coûtait d'expliquer la raison de sa venue ici... Il avisa alors les bleus qui parsemaient encore son cou et son visage.

« Est-ce un amant que vous fuyez comme cela ? »

Il passa délicatement sa main sur la joue de cette jeune femme, une expression désolé sur le visage.

« Il faut vraiment être un barbare pour abimer une si charmante créature. »

Elle se dégagea fermement en rougissant. Dire qu'elle ne savait plus où se mettre était un euphémisme... Si Mihawk voyait cela... Comment montrer à cet homme que, si elle était contente qu'il ait empêché qu'elle se retrouve à terre, il lui paraissait à présent bien trop curieux et entreprenant ?

« Ça ne vous regarde pas ! Et celui qui a fait ça est hors d'état de nuire à présent, fit-elle d'une voix ferme, comme quiconque qui tentera de m'approcher d'un peu trop près. »

Le Roux eut un grand éclat de rire. Cette femme avait du cran même si elle n'osait pas le congédier ouvertement. Il était sûr que Mihawk aurait fortement apprécié son air de chaton rebelle, s'il n'était déjà pas avec une autre femme. Quant à lui, il avait bien envie de relever le défi qu'elle venait de lui lancer.

« Vous paraissez redoutable quand vous le voulez mademoiselle, vous le savez ? J'aime les femmes de votre trempe ! De quel mer une petite tigresse telle que vous peut-elle bien venir ?

_West Blue.

_Tiens, quelle coïncidence ! s'écria-t-il avec un sourire. J'en suis également originaire ! J'aurais dû m'en douter il n'y a que là-bas que les femmes ne manquent pas de cran. De quelle île êtes-vous exactement ?

_Comme si j'allais vous le dire !

_Oh allez, je ne suis pas un mauvais bougre ! Je suis juste curieux d'en savoir plus sur la magnifique fleur que j'ai secourue... »

Sophia rougit de plus belle et détourna le regard.

« N'insistez pas !

_Très bien, très bien, fit-il en levant sa main en signe d'apaisement. Je ne vous embête plus, parole d'homme. »

La tâche s'avèrerait vraiment plus difficile que prévu ! De son côté, la brune ne savait absolument pas si on pouvait compter sur la promesse du rouquin, mais enfin ... C'est à cet instant qu'elle remarqua qu'il était manchot.

« Votre bras, fit-elle d'une voix surprise. Que vous est-il arrivé ?

_Oh, ça... secret ! répliqua-t-il avec un clin d'œil malicieux. Je vous le dis si vous acceptez que je vous offre un verre.

_Je n'ai pas vraiment soif à vrai dire, balbutia la jeune femme. »

Mais quand comprendrait-il que c'était peine perdue ? Shanks souriait de plus belle. Elle était perturbée, il gagnait du terrain petit à petit. Il le sentait. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne concrétise avec cette jeune femme aux yeux bleus si expressifs et aux rougeurs si excitantes. Oh mon Dieu, quand il raconterait ça à Œil de Faucon !

« Bon eh bien accepteriez-vous de me dire votre nom au moins ? Continua-t-il. Vous ne risquez rien, que voulez-vous que ça change ?

_Je peux aussi bien ne pas vous le donner alors, si cela ne change rien.

_Oh allez ! Supplia-t-il avec ses yeux de chien battu, sa botte secrète. N'ai-je pas le droit de connaître le nom de la charmante demoiselle que j'ai sauvé tantôt ? »

Elle l'affronta du regard mais finit par sourire en secouant la tête. Il avait vraiment un air enfantin avec cette frimousse, c'était trop mignon.

« D'accord, vous avez gagné. Je m'appelle Sophia. Keinst D. Sophia. Satisfait ? »

Il se figea en entendant sa réponse.

« Et vous, quel est votre nom ? »

Ce n'était pas possible... Cela voulait dire qu'il avait dragué... et que Mihawk n'était pas loi... Il frémit en sentant une lame se poser sur sa carotide. Kokuto Yoru. Eh merde... Il tourna lentement la tête vers son rival et ami de toujours.

« Euh... Je peux tout expliquer, tenta-t-il avec un air de gamin pris la main dans le sac.

_J'ai hâte d'entendre ce que tu as à dire pour ta défense, rouquin. Articula l'épéiste en appuyant un peu plus sur le cou de l'empereur. »

Shanks grimaça, lorsque Mihawk utilisait ce ton et ce surnom, ça n'envisageait rien de bon. Le pirate prit une profonde respiration, il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps pour trouver une échappatoire. L'épéiste pour sa part reposait ses yeux de prédateur sur sa tendre, elle ne comprenait absolument pas la situation et était complètement perdu. Et dire qu'il ne l'avait quitté des yeux qu'une seule petite seconde ! Et voilà où il la retrouvait. Devant une saleté de roux dépravé et alcoolique.

« Fig… Le pirate dû s'arrêter alors que la lame s'enfonçait un peu plus.

_Je suis tombée. Coupa Sophia en prenant enfin conscience de la situation critique. Et il m'a rattrapé.

_Ça je le conçois. Mais ça n'explique en aucun cas le fait qu'il te faisait les yeux doux.

_ Ah, mais elle me rejetait en bloc. Se défendit Shanks.

_Et tu continuais pourtant de tenter ta chance.

_Tu me connais, ma fierté allait en prendre un coup. Cependant… Continua le pirate alors que Kokuto Yoru s'enfonçait un peu plus dans sa chair. Quand j'ai entendu son nom j'ai tout de suite réalisé qui elle était et j'allais me stopper. Malheureusement, tu es arrivé avant…

_Ne te fiche pas de moi, tu l'avais dans ta ligne de mire !

_Certes oui mais… »

Ils continuèrent d'échanger quelques mots sur le regard éberlué de Sophia. Cette dernière comprenait que Shanks s'enfonçait de plus en plus à chaque parole. Finalement, captant la détresse plus qu'évidente du roux, elle se plaça entre celui-ci et son amant, posant une main sur la lame de Kokuto Yoru.

« Mihawk...

_Ne lui tourne pas le dos.

_Mihawk, stop. Il n'a rien fait de mal ...

_Il t'a fait la cour devant moi et tu trouves que ce n'est rien ? lui lança-t-il agacé

_Mais il n'a rien fait de plus et je pense qu'il a très bien compris son erreur. Il s'est excusé, il n'a rien fait de déplacé... On devrait passer l'éponge.

_Passer l'éponge ?

_Après tout, il vient de vivre les minutes les plus cruciale de sa vie et il ne pensait pas vraiment à mal...

_Ouais, je ne pensais pas à mal du tout ! »

Mihawk abaissa finalement sa lame en voyant quelques gouttes rouges glisser sur la peau de sa tendre. Il rengaina au plus grand soulagement de Shanks et prit la main de Sophia pour la soigner. L'empereur prit l'épéiste par l'épaule, s'appuyant contre lui avec un grand sourire.

« Bon, maintenant que mon assassina est reporté, on va boire un verre ?

_Retire immédiatement ta main de moi. »

Le roux obéit sans broncher, ni se départir de son sourire. Sophia ne put s'empêcher de pouffer un peu en les voyant s'enquiquiner comme deux enfants même s'ils restaient à la base de grands pirates. A court d'argument, le brun dû suivre le capitaine jusqu'à l'une des tavernes. Sophia les suivait avec amusement. Ils furent rejoins par quelques membres de l'équipage du roux. Ce dernier s'était finalement rapproché de l'amante de Mihawk pour lui chuchoter quelques mots alors que Ben accaparait l'attention du brun.

« Pourquoi « les minutes les plus cruciales de ma vie » ?

_J'aurais peut-être dû lui dire que vous aviez laissé vos doigts s'éterniser sur ma taille quand vous m'avez rattrapé. »

Il blêmit soudainement alors qu'elle affichait un sourire discret.

« Vous êtes horriblement manipulatrice... Même moi je n'imaginerai jamais faire un coup pareil.

_C'est pour être sûre que vous ne penserez plus jamais à tenter quelque chose de ce genre.

_Oh ne vous en faites pas, je ne suis pas du genre à prendre à la légère la menace d'une lame pointant sur ma gorge...

_Mais le plus malin c'est justement de ne pas en avoir dessus ?

_Certes, oui. Vous êtes moins naïve que ce que j'aur... Le roux s'arrêta remarquant que Sophia ne se tenait plus à côté de lui. »

La jeune femme s'était écartée du chemin intrigué par deux, trois petites attractions. La curiosité étant plus forte que tout chez elle, elle avait décidé d'y jeter un coup d'œil. Le pirate la repéra une minute après et failli s'étrangler. Des chasseurs d'esclaves parlaient avec Sophia. Ils se frottaient les mains avec un sourire malsain aux lèvres. Leurs yeux brillaient d'excitation, c'était leur jour de chance, attraper un androgyne comme lui. Les nobles allaient se l'arracher et eux allaient partir riche !

En voyant cela, Shanks se dépêcha de la rejoindre, ajoutant son arrivée d'une dose de Haki suffisante pour intimider les deux balourds tout en évitant de le faire subir à la jeune amante d'Œil de Faucon.

« Messieurs, cette charmante demoiselle, les deux poltrons pâlirent un peu plus, est nouvelle sur Grand Line. Elle ne connaît donc pas grand-chose aux coutumes qui y sévissent, aussi je vous prierai de ne pas tenter quoi que ce soit au risque de sévères représailles. »

Les deux chasseurs avalèrent leur salive avec difficulté tandis que Sophia lui jetait un regard perdu. Il la ramena près des autres, satisfait de voir que Ben avait réussi à garder l'attention de Mihawk.

« J'allais dire moins naïve que ce que j'aurais cru mais finalement je vais me retenir.

_Qu...quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

_Je vais simplement dire qu'il y a des gens peu recommandables sur certaines îles.

_Oh ? Et... ?

_Il se peut que ces personnes vous veuillent du mal sans même vous connaitre. Juste pour de l'argent. Même avec Mihawk à vos côtés, le monde est dangereux.

_Ça je le sais. Je lis les journaux et je ne suis pas aveugle au point de voir que les dragons célestes sont plus destructeurs que les pirates. »

Le pirate la regarda un instant avant d'acquiescer. Ils arrivèrent enfin au bar, Mihawk reposa ses yeux de prédateur sur sa moitié, obligeant Shanks à retirer prestement sa main de Sophia. Sophia fit comme si cet échange avec le Roux n'avait pas eu lieu, inutile de ramener des braises dans le feu qui s'était installé dans le cœur de son amant et qui était déjà brûlant de rage contre le Roux.

« Où t'a-t-il emmené ? lui demanda le brun tandis que le manchot allait se chercher une pinte.

_Nulle part, c'est moi qui ai été attirée par un stand plus animé que les autres et j'ai voulu voir ce qu'il proposait. Shanks a été assez aimable pour me faire remarquer qu'il vaudrait mieux que je ne m'éloigne pas trop. Il parait qu'il y a des gens peu fréquentables par ici.

_Et c'est lui qui dit ça, je rêve. Fit l'épéiste en secouant la tête. Il doit être le moins fréquentable de tous. »

Ben n'acquiesça pas, mais son sourire en disait long. Le capitaine de ce dernier se mit alors à brayer pour avoir à boire alors que Lucky commençait à entonner un morceau animé avec Yasopp. La fête commença alors, Mihawk surveillait discrètement Sophia alors que cette dernière parlait avec le second de l'équipage.

« Aaaah... S'écria Yasopp avant de s'accroupir face à Sophia, surprenant cette dernière qui se mit à rougir. Vous me rappelez ma tendre Bachina ! J'aurais adoré rester avec elle... Il se releva brusquement, tenant Sophia par la main pour la faire tourner sur elle-même. Ma Bachina d'amour ! Avec son nez en pointe et ses yeux rieur. Mais l'appel de la mer était plus fort ! »

Sophia l'écoutait avec un sourire amusé alors qu'elle faisait un nouveau tour. Mihawk soupira, buvant une nouvelle gorgée.

« Heureusement, notre fils garde une part de nous deux en lui !

_Votre fils ? Releva-t-elle, curieuse. Est-il avec vous sur le Red Force ?

_Oh non, il est bien trop jeune pour prendre la mer, même comme mousse. Non, il est resté avec ma femme...

_Vous croyez qu'il suivra vos pas un jour ?

_Devenir pirate ? Qui sait... Il était déjà bien dégourdi quand je suis parti, une vraie pile électrique. Pourquoi pas... Je serai heureux si cela venait à arriver. Même si la raison pour laquelle il prendrait la mer serait sans doute « me mettre un poing dans la gueule » pour être parti du jour au lendemain sans revenir. »

Sophia ne put s'empêcher de rire en imaginant cela. Yasopp ricana à son tour alors que Lucky ajoutait une petite remarque que le tireur ne releva pas. Finalement il continua de danser un peu avec la tendre de Mihawk, attisant la jalousie de ce dernier. Lui ne pouvait jamais faire ce genre de chose avec elle dans les lieux publiques, il ne pouvait pas non lui prendre la main et encore moins l'embrasser pour montrer au monde entier qu'elle était à lui.

« Je me demande ce que ça donnerait un mini Mihawk... Fit vaguement Yasopp complètement ivre. »

Shanks faillit s'étouffer de rire dans sa boisson en voyant le brun se tendre rien qu'à l'évocation du sujet. Ce dernier lança un regard noir au sniper.

« Il n'est pas prévu que ça arrive.

_Dommage, je suis sûr qu'il aurait été craquant. »

Le métis n'insista pas plus en voyant l'aura noire qui menaçait de s'échapper d'Œil de Faucon.

« De toute façon, murmura Sophia, ce n'est pas prudent. C'est mieux comme ça. Même si je suis d'accord avec Yasopp, un mini faucon aurait été adorable. »

Mihawk préféra ne pas relever l'air déçu que Sophia cherchait à cacher. Elle était un livre ouvert pour lui. Le second de Shanks aussi s'en était rendu compte, mais il jugea préférable de ne pas relancer le sujet. Shanks ricana avant de saisir la main de Sophia avec amusement.

« Allez Sophia, même sans mon bras je peux danser. »

Et le roux emportant la couturière avec lui. Elle oublia rapidement le sujet épineux qui venait d'être aborder, riant aux éclats avec les pirates. Elle était rayonnante. C'est ce que pensait Mihawk franchement.

« Tu sais, c'est vraiment dangereux ce genre de relation, surtout à notre époque.

_J'en ai conscience.

_ L'autre jour, les marines ont débarqués sur une île de North Blue, ils y ont égorgé toutes les femmes et les enfants. Une rumeur courrait que Mc Guy avait une amante là-bas. Une boucherie, ils n'ont même pas fait d'enquête. »

Mihawk posa ses yeux ambré sur son verre, le monde devenait vraiment fou. Il entendit alors le rire cristallin de sa tendre.

« Je sais que je suis le plus mal placé pour te dire cela, œil-de-faucon mais, tu ne peux pas lui offrir une vie comme il faut. Déclara calmement Ben en allumant une nouvelle cigarette.

_Je le sais très bien. Pas de mariage et pas d'enfant. Elle a accepté de vivre ainsi malgré tout.

_Elle sait très bien que ce n'est pas possible et elle l'a accepté, reprit le gris en pesant ses mots. Mais au fond d'elle, elle ne pourra jamais s'empêcher d'espérer. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Elle t'aime, c'est tout à fait prévisible qu'elle espère plus de votre relation. Et ça va la faire souffrir de plus en plus à chacune de vos rencontres. C'est pour ça que Makino a jeté Shanks. Elle ne voulait pas d'une vie comme ça, même si ça impliquait qu'elle allait souffrir pendant quelques temps. Et tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir de souhaiter avoir un gosse. C'est une femme après tout, elle est programmée depuis sa naissance pour vouloir des enfants. »

Il aspira de nouvelles volutes de fumée tandis que Mihawk soupirait en lançant un regard à son amante.

« Tu me suggères de tout arrêter, c'est ça ?

_Je ne suggère rien du tout, je constate. Fais ce que tu veux. Mais réfléchis bien aux conséquences de tes choix. Et pose toi la question, combien de temps cela va-t-il encore durer ? »

Mihawk fronça les sourcils une nouvelle fois avant de baisser le regard.

« Surtout que les accident arrive plus souvent qu'on ne veut le croire. Si ça se trouve tu vas un jour rentrer et elle aura ton gosse dans les bras. »

L'épéiste soupira décidant d'ignorer la dernière phrase du gris. Les précautions à ce propos il ne les prenait pas sur Sophia mais sur lui. Il reporta alors son attention sur sa mie. La laissant rire et danser encore un moment avant qu'elle ne vienne s'écrouler à ses côté et s'endormir contre son épaule. Elle avait les joues rougies mais son sourire était resplendissant. Le brun avait encore beaucoup de mal à se rendre compte qu'il pouvait encore avoir accès à un bout d'innocence comme elle.

« Finalement, je trouve ça normal que tu sois tombé fou amoureux d'elle. Répliqua Shanks en saisissant une des pintes a porté de main. Elle est ton exact opposé. »

Mihawk grogna un peu devant la remarque mais décida de ne pas y donner suite. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de réveiller sa douce par un geste un peu trop brutal. Ils continuèrent à boire encore quelques temps, avant que Mihawk ne décide de ramener Sophia dans sa barque. La prenant doucement dans ses bras, il prit congé des pirates. Le Roux n'avait évidemment pas pu s'empêcher de glisser un « bonne nuit » plein de sous-entendus, ce à quoi il répondit d'un regard plus noir que la nuit.

Il arriva vite au petit ponton isolé où il avait laissé son embarcation. Y pénétrant, il déposa sa belle sur le petit lit et la regarda dormir, remettant en place une mèche de cheveux rebelle. Depuis que sa chevelure était courte, elle n'arrivait plus à les mettre comme elle le désirait. Sophia entrouvrit les yeux et se releva un peu, venant embrasser langoureusement son amant. La surprise se lit facilement dans le regard du brun. Shanks avait fait boire Sophia ! Elle était complètement saoule !

« Mihawk... Susurra-t-elle avant de l'attirer à lui. »

Il comprenait mieux pourquoi elle s'était endormie comme une masse dans le bar... S'il attrapait ce satané rouquin, ce coup-ci il en ferait du hachis !

Il se laissa tomber auprès de sa douce, après avoir opposé une certaine résistance. Il avait l'impression de profiter de la situation. Sophia n'était pas encore totalement remise de son agression... Il n'avait pas osé la toucher depuis, lui laissant le temps de tourner la page sur cet incident qui avait failli finir de manière dramatique pour elle.

« S'il te plaît... » Demanda-t-elle en lui faisant des yeux de chien battu.

Mihawk tilta un peu, c'était pour lui apprendre ça que le roux l'avait écarté un moment dans le bar. Il allait le trucider, pire, l'égorger... Il se stoppa en sentant les lèvres de Sophia sur son cou, elle le croqua doucement avant de glisser ses doigts un peu plus bas.

« Je ne suis pas en porcelaine et je t'aime...

_Tu es saoul.

_Mais je t'aimeeee ! »

Il soupira, essayant de l'écarter, il n'allait pas profiter d'une telle situation tout de même ?

« Et je sais que tu en as autant envie que moi, minauda-t-elle en lui faisant un sourire charmeur. Shanks m'a raconté beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup de choses. »

Ça aussi, il avait osé ? Il allait buter ce manchot, c'était dit.

« C'est vrai, mais...

_Oh arrête ! Je vais très bien, même très, très, très bien !

_Vu la quantité d'alcool que tu as dans le sang, c'est compréhensible.

_Rien à voir ! Je vais bien parce que je suis avec l'homme que j'aime et que je veux lui faire l'amour. »

Elle enleva avec difficulté la ceinture du faucon avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

« J'ai envie de toi, maintenant. Je me fous de ce qui s'est passé. Je veux oublier les mains de cette ordure, et ne me souvenir que des tiennes...

_Sophia... Il s'arracha à son baiser. Tu... »

Elle soupira avant de se mettre à califourchon sur lui. Les joues gonflées et le regard sévère. Elle retira son chemisier et retira le tissu lui servant de ceinture, exposant son corps bleuis par endroit.

« Efface-le... »

Mihawk ferma les yeux un instant avant de les rouvrir. Peut-être que cela leur ferait du bien à tous les deux. Mais foi de lui, Shanks ne s'en tirerait pas aussi facilement.

* * *

**_Et voilà ! Nous espérons que ça vous a plu, n'oubliez pas de mettre une petite review pour nous dire ce que vous en avez pensé !_**

**_Prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine (minimilie pleure toutes les larmes de son corps parce qu'elle est trop débordée pour pouvoir poster les suites de Et après ? Un nouveau départ et de Le métis et la gitane avant au moins deux semaines, mais rassurez-vous Larmes-Noire va lui botter les fesses pour que les chapitre de leur fiction commune soient postés en temps et en heure)_**

**_A bientôt !_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Minimile et Larmes-Noire son fière de vous présenter le nouveau chapitre de Tender Lady and Mighty Hawk !_**

**_Nous espérons qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres._**

* * *

Assis dans un coin d'ombre, Shanks se massait doucement la tempe. Grognant à cause de la douleur lancinante qui lui vrillait le crâne, chaque bruit étant amplifié à son maximum. Une torture. Ça lui apprendra à faire la fête et boire autant, quoi que, non. Il sourit légèrement en se remémorant la soirée, le sourire de Sophia encore gravé dans son esprit et pas que cela… Il effaça rapidement cette vision, ce n'était pas bon pour lui, dans un premier temps parce qu'il n'avait pas pu se soulager et dans un deuxième temps, parce ce que Mihawk le tuerait s'il l'apprenait. Il décida donc de jeter un œil sur son équipage mais se ravisa en les voyants. Une armée de zombies, rien de plus. Apparemment il n'était pas le seul amoché par cette nuit.

En y pensant, il devait être de bonne humeur, il avait dû passer une excellente nuit, lui. Un sourire mesquin naquit sur ses lèvres, il allait peut-être pouvoir le taquiner à ce sujet. L'idée disparue dès l'instant où une dague acérée prit place entre ses doigts, manquant d'un prendre un. Le bruit sonore le fit grimacer et grogner mais il n'osa pas retirer sa main.

« Hey ! Œil de Faucon. Salut-il calmement. Tu pourrais me dire ce que j'ai fait avant de me découper en rondelle. J'ai pas mal abusé de l'alcool si tu n'avais pas remarqué.

_Ce que tu as fait ? Répéta lentement le brun.

_Tiens, Sophia n'est pas là ? Ne me dis pas que tu l'as épuisé au point de l'empêcher de sortir du lit ! »

La dague se planta cette fois entre les cuisses de Shanks, le faisant frôler la crise cardiaque.

« Que ?! Mais ?! Pourquoi tant de cruauté ?

_Tu l'as saoulé.

_Quoi ? Demanda le roux avec surprise, retirant par la même occasion l'arme vengeresse.

_Tu as fait boire Sophia, elle ne tiens même plus sur ses jambes. Grogna le brun en s'installant aux côtés du roux.

_Ah ? J'ai fait autre chose de regrettable ? S'informa l'empereur avant de se figer en voyant l'aura ténébreux de l'épéiste. Apparemment… Répondit-il lui-même. »

Shanks fut très reconnaissant du silence qui suivit, cela lui permit de se remettre les idées en place et se remémorer quelques passages de la soirée. Il grogna en posa sa main sur son front une nouvelle fois avant de regarder Mihawk. Ce dernier avait l'air songeur, fixant un point invisible.

« Mihawk ? Quelque chose te préoccupe ? »

Le brun sortit de ses songes en entendant son prénom, il fronça les sourcils mécontents.

«Je réfléchissais simplement aux paroles de ton second. Il n'a pas tout à fait tord.

_Ben est souvent de bon conseil, répondit Shanks en se massant les tempes. C'est bien pour ça que je l'ai choisi pour second, c'est le seul homme avisé qui arrive à me convaincre de changer d'avis quand je m'apprête à faire une erreur. »

Le faucon songea un instant que le gris devait avoir bien du mal à se retenir d'étrangler son capitaine parfois, voyant avec quelle insouciance celui-ci menait son équipage le plus souvent.

« Que t'as-t-il dit alors ? lui demanda le manchot. »

Le brun pesa le pour et le contre. Cet ivrogne avait-il vraiment besoin de le savoir?

_Rien qui ne te concerne. Conclu-t-il.

_Donc ça concerne Sophia. »

Mihawk se crispa fortement, bon sang pourquoi cet énergumène arrivait à le décrypter aussi rapidement pour ce genre de chose ?!

« J'ai vu juste. Donc Ben t'a parlé de Sophia, il t'a conseillé quelque chose et tu n'es pas certain de comment tu dois agir par la suite.

_...

_Que se passe-t-il donc dans ta tête ?

_Je ne sais pas si c'est très prudent de t'en parler. Qui sait ce que tu pourrais faire avec de telles informations.

_Tu me vexes. Depuis le temps que nous nous connaissons, tu sais bien que tu peux me faire confiance...

_Vu ce qui s'est passé hier, permets-moi d'en douter.

_Ai-je vendu ton secret ces trois dernières années ? J'ai été plus muet qu'une tombe. J'ai beau avoir de nombreux défauts, dont une certaine addiction pour la boisson et le sexe, je n'en demeure pas moins un de tes seuls amis, pour ne pas dire le seul.

_Et tu as tout raconté à Sophia, c'est une si délicate attention. »

Shanks manqua de s'étouffer, voilà donc pourquoi Mihawk avait failli le castrer. Tout à fait normal. Il croisa les doigts pour que la femme ne se souvienne de rien, remarque, au dire du brun, elle avait dû sacrément boire.

« Mes excuses... Herm...

_Tu sais ce que j'en fais de tes excuses, espèce d'ivrogne. Ça ne change rien au fait que tu ais agi.

_Certes. Mais ... C'était Sophia. Je voulais juste qu'elle connaisse tout de toi, quoi de plus normal ? Si cela avait été une autre personne, sois sûr que je n'aurai jamais lâché le morceau.

_Alors explique-moi comment des pirates sont venus jusque chez elle pour tenter de m'atteindre ? »

Le Roux resta un instant interdit. Les bleus sur le visage de la charmante amante de Mihawk, c'était donc ça...

« Je... Je n'en ai aucune idée. Mais... je n'ai rien dit, Mihawk. Affirma-t-il en soutenant son regard. »

L'épéiste le sonda un long moment avant de détourner le regard en soupirant.

« Je te crois.

_Merci. »

Shanks hésita.

« Les rumeurs arrivent vite sur Grand Line. Tes ennemis ont dû probablement remarquer que tu disparaissais souvent des eaux du Nouveau Monde, et ils t'ont suivi à la trace pour savoir ce que tu fabriquais. Le gouvernement mondial mettra sans doute encore quelques années, mais il finira par avoir des soupçons également.

_C'est exactement ce que m'a dit Ben. »

Shanks resta silencieux en comprenant enfin à quoi songeait l'épéiste.

« J'imagine que tu ne songes pas la garder avec toi éternellement.

_Son corps est fragile. Elle mourrait en mer au bout d'un moment.

_Mihawk ? C'est peut-être, une bonne idée. Elle est encore jeune, vous n'avez pas d'enfant... et elle pourra épouser un autre homme.

_Je le sais très bien ça.

_Mais tu n'as pas la force de faire ce qui est le plus sage. »

Œil de Faucon hocha la tête en reportant son regard vers l'eau qui s'étendait à l'horizon. Shanks s'accouda à la rambarde, grimaçant à cause de son mal de tête qui allait en s'amplifiant au fur et à mesure qu'il réfléchissait.

« Tu sais, ce n'est pas moi qui ai rompu avec Makino, donc la situation est légèrement différente... Mais j'ai au moins l'avantage d'avoir été du côté de celui qui s'est senti rejeté. Ça fait mal... mais on y survit, et on finit par oublier et essayer de faire autre chose. Je pense que cela sera pareil pour Sophia. Vu son caractère, elle réussira très bien à refaire sa vie.

_Mais je suis égoïste. Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle le fasse. »

Shanks lui donna un violant coup dans le dos avant de rire aux éclats.

« Allez, tu as encore un peu de temps avant de penser à ça ! Profite de l'instant. Il sourit malicieusement. Et raconte-moi donc ta nuit ? »

Mihawk soupira, il reconnaissait bien là son compagnon. Toujours à faire le zouave. Shanks déclara finalement qu'il allait profiter des bains publics tout l'après-midi. L'épéiste le laissa donc pour rejoindre sa dulcinée, elle était encore enroulée dans les couvertures, la tête dans l'oreiller. Ses boucles roulant doucement sur son visage alors que ses joues étaient une nouvelle fois rosies. Elle grogna un peu avant d'ouvrir un œil et de s'enfoncer une nouvelle fois dans le drap. L'épéiste resta tranquillement assit à ses côtés, l'observant en silence. Il l'entendit grogner quelques choses.

« Quoi ? Interrogea-t-il.

_Ta famille ? Ils en pensent quoi ? Du fait que tu sois pirate. »

Il se tint un instant silencieux, étonné de cette question. Mais après tout, il n'en avait jamais parlé... Il était donc normal qu'elle se pose un jour la question.

« Mon père n'en a que faire, de ce qu'il me semble. Pour ce qui est de ma mère, je pense qu'elle aurait désapprouvé franchement, pour la honte que cela jette sur la famille... ou bien elle aurait été totalement désintéressée. Ma sœur...Il détourna le regard. Ma sœur aurait sans doute adoré cela. »

Sophia se redressa doucement. Elle ne pensait pas qu'évoquer sa famille aurait autant coûté à son amant.

« Pourquoi parles-tu de ta mère et ta sœur au passé ? »

Il serra les poings. Elle avait posé la question qu'il voulait à tout prix éviter.

« Mihawk ?

_Ma mère est décédée peu de temps après la naissance de ma cadette. Et quand cette dernière eut cinq ans, mon île natale fut attaquée par des pirates. Je ne l'ai plus jamais revu depuis. »

Sophia se releva, passant sa main dans la sienne avec compassion. Il sourit faiblement.

« Tes affaires importantes, c'est elle, n'est-ce pas ? Tu la cherches ? »

Le brun acquiesça doucement.

« Elle doit être morte depuis tout ce temps. Sophia baissa les yeux, cherchant un moyen de lui changer les idées.

_ Et ton père ? Je ne comprends pas trop en quoi c'est déshonorant d'avoir pour fils le meilleur épéiste du monde!

_Il ne considère pas cela comme déshonorant, fit-il en haussant les épaules. Cela le rend juste indifférent. C'est un Samouraï vagabond de l'île Zou, il ne voit aucun intérêt à s'occuper d'autres choses que son art du sabre. Y compris ses enfants. Cela fait au moins dix ans que je ne l'ai pas vu. Qui sait où il peut bien être, et s'il est encore en vie...

_Alors ça vient de lui. Marmonna Sophia avec une petite moue.

_De quoi ?

_Ton aspect inaccessible et froid. Ton sens de l'honneur et ton orgueil.

_Tu n'es pas mieux placé.

_Je sais sourire, moi.

_Je crois t'avoir démontré à de nombreuses reprises que je savais faire de même.

_C'est vrai. Comment était ta mère, tes yeux, tu les tiens de ton père où d'elle ?

_Ma foi, tu es bien curieuse.

_Je me demande juste ce qu'ils auraient pensé de moi si nous nous étions rencontrés dans un autre contexte. »

Mihawk sourit et embrassa délicatement le front de sa belle, lui arrachant un grognement.

« Ce sont ceux de mon père. L'aspect « inaccessible et froid », ça vient de ma mère en revanche. Mais je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Elle aurait aimé avoir une autre vie que celle qu'on lui a imposée. »

Sophia hocha doucement la tête, songeuse. Elle n'allait pas s'aventurer sur ce terrain malgré sa grande curiosité. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir déjà grandement consommé la patience de Mihawk.

« Et alors, finit par dire son amante, qu'auraient pensée tes parents de moi ?

_En toute franchise ?

_Oui. Fit Sophia en hochant la tête.

_Ils t'auraient détesté.

_Quoi ?!

_Ma mère n'aurait pu supporter ta présence, elle aurait préféré me marier à une fille plus parfaite et mon père... Ton corps fragile ne lui aurait pas plut.

_Mais...

_Dans un premier temps c'est ce qu'ils auraient pensé. Mais te connaissant, tu aurais su gagner leur cœur comme tu as fait pour le mien. »

Sophia rougit furieusement avant de se cacher en se blottissant contre son amant.

« Tes rougeurs viennent de ta mère j'imagine.

_Oui, murmura Sophia en se blottissant un peu plus contre lui. Mais personne dans ma famille n'avait de santé fragile, on ne sait pas d'où je l'ai hérité.

_Comment étaient-ils ?

_Mes parents ? »

Il hocha la tête.

« Eh bien mon père était le maire du village, un bel homme qui savait faire en sorte que les gens s'entendent. Ma mère était une couturière très appréciée. Lui ne t'aurait pas aimé du tout. Il aurait tout fait pour t'écarter, quitte à m'enfermer dans ma chambre jusqu'à la fin de mes jours et ma mère l'aurait réprimandé pour son comportement et il aurait pris autant de couleur que moi. Je me souviens que lorsqu'il faisait des discours, il était toujours impeccable mais qu'à chaque fois qu'il était hors de vue, il était au bord de la crise cardiaque tant ça le gênait et ensuite il hurlait sur le premier à lui faire la remarque.

_Alors ta sœur a prit de lui.

_Hm, ma mère était douce comme tout, elle était incapable de faire le moindre mal aux gens.

_Un peu comme toi, en somme.

_Oui, mais je ne me laisse pas marcher sur les pieds et elle non plus. Quand il le faut vraiment, on sait se défendre. »

Un court silence s'installa.

« Qu'est-il arrivé à tes parents alors ? »

Le visage de Sophia s'assombrit.

« Notre île fait partit du royaume de Drena. Il est composé en plusieurs îles distinctes. Chaque année les maires se réunissent pour une mise au point avant de faire un contre rendu au roi. Cette année-là, il avait accepté d'emmener ma mère avec lui. J'étais assez grande pour prendre soin d'Iphi' toute seule. Ils ne sont jamais arrivés à destination.

_Des pirates ?

_Une tempête. Le navire à sombrer. »

Elle se resserra contre lui un instant avant de se lever et s'étirer.

« Bon ! Assez de pensées négatives. Nous partons tout à l'heure n'est-ce pas ?

_Effectivement.

_Je vais profiter des bains publique alors. »

Mihawk l'attrapa par le poignet avant qu'elle ne parte s'habiller.

« Pourquoi poser ces questions ?

_Pour rien. Mentit la couturière en rougissant.

_Sophia ?

_Je sais très bien que notre situation est plus que compliqué. Nous sommes ensembles depuis presque trois ans. On a encore beaucoup de temps devant nous.

_ Continu….

_Un jour, même si c'est dans plusieurs décennies, j'aimerais porter tes enfants. Tu le sais déjà mais maintenant c'est dit de vive voix. Et non, tu n'as pas besoin de me faire la leçon. Je sais. »

Elle se défit de la prise du brun et s'habilla avant de quitter l'embarcation. Elle avait dit ce qu'elle avait à dire. Mihawk savait son ressenti depuis longtemps mais il avait toujours habillement évité le sujet pour ne pas relever le problème. Il resta encore un moment dans son coin à réfléchir, il grimaça. Il devait ramener Sophia au plus vite chez elle. Pour l'heure, il allait la laisser profiter de ses jours paisibles.

« Une minutes… Murmura-t-il en relevant la tête. »

Le bain public de cette île était mixte. Shanks !

L'embarcation s'approchait de l'île natale de Sophia. La jeune femme regardait celle-ci avec un petit soupir. Quelques semaines avaient passé. Ce furent des moments très agréables, même si son amant était perdu dans ses pensées depuis leur rencontre avec l'équipage du Roux. A présent, elle retournait sur son île plus sereine, revigorée. Ce voyage en tête à tête lui avait fait le plus grand bien. Elle sourit à Mihawk avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

« Vas-tu rester ici un peu avant de repartir en mer ?

_Je l'ignore. »

Elle passa ses doigts sur les joues de son aimé avant de se relever pour regarder une nouvelle fois son île. Elle paraissait si petite vu d'ici, une tâche indistincte. Sophia songea un instant que sa sœur allait sans aucun doute piquer une crise et elle serait justifiée. Elle appréhendait le retour, la réaction des habitants... quoi que, elle se l'était déjà imaginé à de nombreuses reprises. Le plus dur serait de revenir chez elle. La porte avait sans aucun doute été réparé et le sang nettoyé mais les souvenirs eux... Elle frissonna un peu. Les mains de son amant se posèrent sur ses épaules et elle sentit ses lèvres se poser sur sa nuque.

« Tu sais, tu ne me donnes pas envie d'y retourner. »

Elle entendit un petit ricanement, son tendre posa une veste sur elle et elle y glissa ses bras. C'était trop grand mais elle appréciait le geste. Ses yeux azurés glissèrent sur la mer, qu'est-ce qu'elle aimait l'admirer encore et encore.

« Mihawk ?

_Oui ?

_Est-ce qu'un jour je pourrais retourner en mer ? Tu me montreras d'autres îles ? Encore plus incroyable ?

_Peut-être... Ton corps ne te permet pas de rester trop longtemps sur les océans.

_Quand j'étais petite, je voulais explorer le monde. Découvrir toutes ses merveilles et les voir de mes propres yeux. »

Le brun sourit à l'évocation de ce rêve. Car c'était bien un rêve, ils en étaient conscients tous les deux. La santé de la jeune femme ne lui permettrait jamais de s'évader comme elle le souhaiterait.

Ils se rapprochèrent bientôt de la côte. Le petit banc de sable où l'épéiste avait l'habitude d'arrimer sa barque devint visible et bientôt Mihawk posa un pied à terre avant d'aider sa douce à descendre. Voilà, elle était de retour chez elle, songea le brun avec un léger pincement au cœur. Ils remontèrent le long du chemin. Sophia eut un petit mouvement de recul en voyant sa maison. L'épéiste la rassura d'un sourire avant de s'écarter alors qu'une tornade furibonde venait se jeter sur Sophia, la faisant tomber. Iphigénia s'écarta de sa sœur après l'avoir inspecté de haut en bas.

« Non mais tu croyais sincèrement que ton petit mot allait me rassurer ?! "Me suis fait agresser par des pirates. Pars en mer avec Mihawk pour plus de sûreté. Durée indéterminée." ? Non mais, je me suis rongé les ongles !

_Désolée. Je n'avais pas vraiment d'idée à cet instant.

_Et toi ! Hurla Sophia en se tournant vers le brun. Elle n'a rien eu ?

_Pas de fièvres, pas de mal de mer, elle est en parfaite santé.

_Iphi, c'était magnifique. Déclara Sophia en souriant de toutes ses dents. »

La cadette poussa un soupir d'exaspération.

« Tu es impossible, irrécupérable ! »

Elle fusilla l'amant de sa sœur du regard.

« Et toi l'épéiste de mes deux, tu ne vaux pas mieux ! Inconscient, insouciant ! Tu n'as pas pensé au fait qu'on risquait de la voir à tes côtés et que ça pouvait être dangereux ?

_Mais on n'est pas allés loin, minauda l'ainée avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Tu ne sais pas à quel point c'était beau, plein de couleurs, de gens souriants ! Et on a rencontré Shanks le Roux !

_Quoi ? S'étrangla Iphigénia.

_Regrettable incident. Précisa Mihawk en soupirant.

_Oh mon dieu... Étouffa Iphigénia. Dis-moi qu'il ne t'a rien fait.

_Oh non, il a été très gentil. Il n'est absolument pas comme on le décrit dans les journaux. Je l'aime bien.

_C'est pas vrai. Marmonna Iphigénia en se doutant que son aînée s'était déjà liée d'amitié avec lui. »

Elle psalmodia toute seule en suppliant les dieux pour que les marines ne l'aient pas vu. Il ne fallait pas que le gouvernement mondial la remarque. Sophia continua de lui parler de son voyage alors qu'ils retournaient tous les trois dans la maison. Comme la couturière l'avait prévu, il n'y avait plus aucune trace de l'agression. Elle déposa son sac dans sa chambre tandis que Mihawk s'accoudait à l'évier de la cuisine, toujours aussi songeur. Iphigénia le regardait avec curiosité, légèrement gênée.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé lors de son... agression ? »

Mihawk resta silencieux un instant, pesant ses mots avec précautions.

« Ils sont entrés par effraction et quand elle est revenue, ils ont profité de sa faiblesse pour la capturer. Elle a reçu de nombreux et violents coups.

_Elle n'a pas été... Demanda la forgeronne avec crainte, n'osant pas terminer sa phrase.

_Non. Je suis arrivé à temps avant qu'il ne puisse le faire. »

Iphi' ne put cacher son soulagement avant de se redresser.

« Que sont devenus ses ordures ?

_Je les ai tués et j'ai torturé leur capitaine pendant de longues heures jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à son tour emporté par la mort. Répondit-il d'une voix grave. »

La cadette de Sophia comprit à cet instant la dangerosité de Mihawk. Il ne bougeait pas d'un millimètre, fixant un point invisible devant lui. La forgeronne avait l'impression d'être écrasée et avait du mal à respirer. Elle tremblait de peur. Elle avait une frousse bleu rien qu'en l'observant...

C'est à ce moment que Sophia revint vers eux, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Mine de rien, il n'y a rien de plus réconfortant pour un voyageur que de rentrer chez soi. Je suis épuisée ! »

Iphigénia ne put retenir un rire nerveux. Elle acquiesça rapidement avant de décider qu'il était temps pour elle de rentrer dans sa propre demeure.

Marijoa

L'éclatante blancheur des lieux était toujours aussi impressionnante. Pas une seule trace de salissure, aucune imperfection. C'est tout ce qui définissait le gouvernement mondial, ou en tout cas, ce qu'il voulait montrer. Un petit homme avançait calmement, ses pas troublaient le silence quasi religieux des lieux. Il tenait entre ses doigts un appareil photo et suait à grosses gouttes. Il avait été envoyé en mission confidentielle, extrêmement confidentielle.

Il pénétra dans un spacieux bureau et s'arrêta un instant avant de s'avancer jusqu'à l'imposant bureau. Sengoku se tenait derrière, écrivant avec rapidité en conviant l'homme à s'asseoir. Il paraissait minuscule par rapport à l'amiral commandant en chef. Le photographe tapota nerveusement ses doigts sur son appareil. Il attendait que l'officier prenne la parole. Sengoku termina son contre rendu et posa l'épais dossier sur un autre tas. Une femme, rousse, les récupéra, vérifiant s'ils étaient complets avant de saluer respectueusement l'Amiral Commandant en Chef et se retirer. Sengoku la remercia rapidement et Attach put apprendre son nom, Mavelle. Rare mais qui lui était étrangement familier. Le brun à lunette leva alors son regard sur le petit homme.

« Alors, les rumeurs étaient-elles fondées ? »

Attach sursauta avant de sortir plusieurs photographies. Sur chacune d'elles se trouvaient Mihawk, accompagné de Sophia.

« Son nom est Keinst D Sophia. C'est une femme banal et apparemment, fragile.

_Lorsque cette initiale apparait, ce n'est jamais quelqu'un de banal. Je vous rappelle maintenant que cette mission est confidentielle.

_Oui monsieur. Mais, pourquoi m'avoir demandé de faire une telle enquête ? Est-ce à propos de la place de grand corsaire qui risque de se libérer d'ici peu ?

_Effectivement. Je veux avoir un dossier solide sur lui, pour qu'il ne tente rien et reste de notre côté. »

Attach fut prié de quitter la pièce, ce qu'il fit sans broncher. Un ordre était un ordre. Sengoku prit l'une des photographies et plissa des yeux en observant les traits de la femme. Il tenait enfin sa carotte. Combien de fois avait-il essayé de mettre Mihawk dans sa poche sans y parvenir ? À chaque fois le meilleur épéiste du monde avait refusé. Mais maintenant, il allait sans aucun doute pouvoir lui faire pression. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre que la place de corsaire se libère. D'après ses calculs et ses doutes. Cela ne devrait plus prendre beaucoup de temps. Un, voir deux ou trois ans.

* * *

**_Et voilà, n'oubliez pas de nous laisser un petit avis sur le chapitre !_**

**_(Larmes-Nore: Comme promis, j'ai profité de chaque minutes pour arracher la suite de ce chapitre à Minimilie. Elle est arrivé en temps et en heure ![ ou presque j'avais oublier de le posté hier;) ] Mise à part ce détail j'ai presque finis l'épilogue [ vraiment en fin d'écriture !] et il ne devrait vraiment plus tarder avant mercredi normalement)_**

**_Bref, Joyeux Halloween à tous et toutes !_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour/Bonsoir,**

**Après moult remontages de bretelles, c'est avec grand plaisir (et fatigue extrême, pour minimilie) que nous vous présentons le nouveau chapitre de ****Tender Lady and Mighty Hawk**** !**

**Bonne lecture à vous !**

* * *

Sophia descendait les rues en toute hâte. Son souffle se métamorphosant en brume au contact de l'air. Elle manqua de chuter en tournant à l'angle. La femme arriva finalement devant la vieille maison et avec crainte, elle y donna quelques coups. Une voix l'invita à entrer. Clarkson, le médecin se tenait près du petit vieux. Ce dernier était allongé dans son lit, éclairé par la lueur d'une bougie. Pour l'heure, il dormait, elle voyait la couverture se soulever au rythme de sa respiration qui s'étiolait de minutes en minutes. La couturière savait que ce n'était plus qu'une question d'heure pour son protecteur.

« Je ne peux plus rien faire.

_Laissez-moi avec lui. »

Le ton qu'avait employé Sophia était sans appel. Délicatement, elle épongea son parrain de cœur. Effaçant la sueur qui dégringolait lentement de son front. Ce doux contact le réveilla. Les mains de l'ancêtre se posèrent sur celle de la brunette. Il avait un léger sourire et les paupières entrouvertes.

« Je t'en donne de l'inquiétude, petite.

_Vous avez fait beaucoup pour moi. Depuis que je suis toute gamine, vous faites partie de ma famille.

_Je me souviens, lorsque ton père m'a trouvé sur la plage. Dans un premier temps, les villageois m'ont tous rejeté en bloc. Et puis, il y a une gamine, haute comme trois pommes portant encore des couches culottes, qu'est venu à ma rencontre. Elle m'a fait fondre dès les premiers instants par sa candeur et son innocence. Surtout qu'elle avait l'air bien décidé à faire de moi son ami.

_Je n'avais que trois ans.

_Et tu voulais déjà savoir comment était le monde extérieur parce que ta santé t'empêchait d'aller plus loin que ton jardin. Une curieuse que personne n'arrivait à arrêter lorsqu'elle posait des questions.

_Je t'embêtais déjà.

_Mais c'est grâce à toi que je suis encore vivant maintenant, ta lumière et ta présence m'ont permis de voir le meilleur dans ce monde. Même si tu m'as bien amoché quand tu as commencé à m'appeler P'tit Vieux.

_Désolée.

_Quand tes parents ont été emportés lors de ce naufrage, je me suis juré de te protéger. Finalement, tu as un fervent chevalier bien plus à la hauteur de cette tâche. Je dois avouer avoir frôlé la crise cardiaque en l'apprenant, j'étais persuadé dans un premier temps qu'il ne faisait que jouer avec toi. Mais il est revenu. Alors j'ai compris que c'était bien plus. »

Sophia porta la main du petit vieux à sa joue, pleurant déjà à chaudes larmes mais gardant son sourire.

« Je prie chaque jour pour que ce bonheur ne te sois pas retiré. Tu es si généreuse et gentille. Tu mérites de vivre heureuse Sophia. L'homme commençait à faiblir fortement, la lueur de vie dans ses yeux commençait à flancher. S'il te fait du mal, compte sur moi pour le hanter le restant de ses jours. Ricana-t-il.

_Josh… tu vas me manquer.

_Krékakaka, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas entendu mon nom sortir de ta bouche.

_Merci d'avoir veillé sur moi pendant tout ce temps. »

Un sourire illumina le visage de l'ancien pirate alors qu'il expirait son dernier souffle. Comme un signe, la pluie commença à se faire entendre à l'extérieur. Sophia s'écroula en larmes, le chagrin lui broyant le cœur. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour étouffer un cri, serrant entre ses doigts la main de son bienfaiteur. Ses souvenirs l'assaillaient, le jour où il avait débarqué, quand elle venait pleurer dans ses bras parce qu'elle était chagriné, le soutien sans faille que cet homme avait été lors de la mort de ses parents, les rires, les pleurs, la joie… Mais maintenant, il n'était plus là. Jamais il ne se réveillerait, jamais plus ils ne pourraient échanger d'autres moments comme ceux d'avant… La mort l'avait emporté à tout jamais.

Sophia rentra chez elle le cœur lourd. Elle s'écroula dans son lit en larmes, elle se replia sur elle-même. L'obscurité l'entourait, elle entendait la pluie frapper contre sa maison. Le vent soufflait sinistrement, une tempête approchait. Les minutes glissèrent doucement, la solitude lui pesait un peu plus à chaque instant. Cette maison était trop grande, trop vide. Beaucoup trop. Elle avait besoin de sentir qu'elle n'était pas seule, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Mihawk était en mer, Iphigénia en voyage d'affaire, Josh était mort et personne d'autre n'allait venir la consoler.

Ses larmes se tarirent finalement, elle renifla avant de s'enfoncer dans son oreiller. Elle avait la tête lourde et avait l'impression que sa demeure tanguait autant qu'un bateau. Sophia passa sa manche sur ses yeux rougis, elle ne devait pas être belle à voir. Elle resta encore un moment blotti contre elle-même avant de lever la tête. Des coups résonnaient dans la maison, quelqu'un frappait à la porte. Elle se leva lentement, resserrant ses couvertures contre elle. La châtain passa devant le miroir et fronça du nez. Elle était rouge, les cheveux défaits et plus pâle que la normale. Les coups s'amplifiant, elle se décida à détourner les yeux de son reflet.

Elle écarquilla les yeux en découvrant son amant sur le pas de la porte, il était trempé.

« Sophia ? Tout va bien ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? »

Le brun passa ses doigts sous les yeux de la femme. Sophia commença à bégayer avant d'éclater en sanglot contre son torse. Il était pris au dépourvu mais passa ses bras autour d'elle, la laissant lâcher sa peine. Elle parlait mais c'était incompréhensible entre ses sanglots. Les doigts de l'épéiste passait calmement dans ses boucles, il était décontenancé, sa volonté venait de flancher. Il était venu avec la ferme intention de libérer Sophia du fardeau qu'était leur relation mais la voir ainsi dans cet état, il n'en avait pas le cœur. Il attendit patiemment qu'elle se calme mais son plan fut contrecarré lorsqu'elle s'écroula. Elle était épuisée et n'arrivait même plus à tenir sur ses jambes. Mihawk la souleva délicatement, ce soir, ce n'était apparemment pas le meilleur moment pour lui annoncer ses intentions.

Il la déposa en douceur dans le lit, la recouvrant avant de partir profiter dans la salle de bain. La tempête l'avait surpris autant que Sophia et il était maintenant trempé. Mihawk passa sa main sur sa nuque, laissant l'eau glisser sur sa peau pâle. Il soupira avant de passer sa main dans ses cheveux avant de frapper le mur à côté. Elle le rendait faible mais bon sang, il sentait déjà son cœur être broyé rien qu'à l'idée de s'en séparer. Il donna un nouveau coup dans le mur puis quelques autres avant de s'arrêter. Il porta ses yeux de faucon sur les traces de sang qui filait de son poing et retira sa main, il s'était ouvert à force de frapper.

Décidant que cette douche ne l'aidait en rien, il sorti, prenant une serviette pour se sécher, inspectant la coupure un instant. Rien d'inquiétant, juste des éraflures. Durant un instant il aurait aimé s'être broyé la main suffisamment pour ne plus pouvoir tenir une épée ainsi, il n'aurait plus à partir. Il pourrait rester ici avec Sophia, l'épouser et vivre à ses côtés. Il grimaça, non. Il n'avait pas le luxe de songer à un avenir aussi banal. Il était devenu le meilleur épéiste du monde ! Il n'était pas faible ! Son prédécesseur lui avait dit haut et fort qu'en acquérant ce titre, il pouvait dire adieu à ce genre d'avenir.

Et il avait dit adieu à ce genre d'alternative dès cet instant. Il ne savait pas à ce moment, ce qu'il allait perdre. Et maintenant, il devait en assumer les conséquences. Le poids qu'était son titre. Sophia avait déjà assez souffert par sa faute. Il rentra dans la chambre et l'observa, dans son sommeil, elle avait l'air plus paisible et sereine. Mihawk chassa ses sombres pensées avant de s'asseoir dans le fauteuil. Il ne se sentait pas le courage de lui dire au revoir maintenant, peut-être pouvait-il rester encore entre les bras de cet ange un moment. C'était égoïste de sa part, il la fera encore plus souffrir en restant plus longtemps. Shanks l'avait prévenu. Il l'avait mis en garde lors de leur voyage et lui n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête. Il avait joué le sourd d'oreille et maintenant, il était coincé.

Sophia bougea un peu, il se décida à se lever et s'assit près d'elle sur le lit. Il passa ses doigts sur son front, elle avait un peu de fièvre. La châtain ouvrit un peu les yeux et ils se fixèrent durant un instant. Il lui embrassa tendrement le front, lui murmurant quelques mots rassurant pour qu'elle se rendorme. Ce qu'elle fit après l'avoir tiré imperceptiblement, l'incitant à venir se coucher avec elle.

Mihawk plia à ce caprice, il ne se sentait pas la force de le lui refuser. Le brun la laissa se blottir contre lui et la caressa doucement. Il sentait son souffle contre sa peau, la sienne frissonnait à son contact. Sophia avait l'air de murmurer mais il n'arrivait pas à l'entendre mais il voyait qu'elle avait du chagrin. Il devait y avoir eu un funeste événement. Durant un instant il songea à la sœur de sa tendre mais si ça avait était elle, lui-même n'aurait pas réussi à s'en séparer. Elle se serait laissé mourir de chagrin. Sophia se blottit un peu plus contre lui et il lui embrassa le haut du crâne. Le sommeil commença petit à petit à le gagner, il se laisser aller et rejoignit Sophia dans ses songes.

Il se réveilla en premier le lendemain, Sophia s'accrochait fermement à lui. Elle émergea après un instant, les yeux encore rouge, apparemment, elle avait pleuré durant son sommeil.

« Je croyais avoir rêvé. Avoua Sophia d'une voix cassée.

_Je suis arrivé hier, ou plutôt ce matin très tôt. Tu étais déjà dans un état inquiétant.

_Josh est mort. Murmura-t-elle.

_Josh ? »

Elle acquiesça et reprit la parole. Lui racontant alors la funeste nouvelle, Sophia fut reprise par une crise de larmes. L'épéiste la consola de son mieux mais il savait pertinemment qu'il n'était pas doué pour ce genre de chose. Surtout en sachant ce qu'il allait bientôt lui faire subir. Il avait l'impression d'être un monstre et il savait parfaitement que c'était le cas. Il embrassa Sophia et quitta la couche, la laissant se reprendre calmement. Sophia le rejoignit quelques instants plus tard.

« Mais, qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait ? S'exclama-t-elle. Ta main. »

Le brun porta son regard dessus rapidement, les plaies s'étaient ré-ouvertes. Sa tendre la lui saisit, le regardant avec inquiétude avant de chercher des pansements. Elle était encore un peu perdu, elle tremblait et reniflait mais voulait avoir l'air forte devant lui. Il le voyait parfaitement, chaque détail. La culpabilité monta d'un cran. Elle faisait de son mieux pour être à sa hauteur mais c'était dur pour elle, trop pour ses frêles épaules.

Mihawk passa ses bras autour d'elle, se blottissant comme il en avait l'habitude, contre elle. Sophia le laissa faire, tous deux en avaient besoin durant cet instant, de la chaleur et de la tendresse. Sophia sentait que Mihawk avait quelque chose sur le cœur, un poids lourd qu'il ne pouvait pour l'heure pas partager. Ils passèrent les jours calmement, dans une sorte de semi conscience. Profitant simplement de la présence de l'autre, n'arrivant pas à se quitter plus que quelques minutes, n'arrivant même pas à parler. C'était bien trop dur pour lui.

Sophia émergea finalement de sa léthargie et elle remarqua rapidement que Mihawk était bien plus secoué qu'il ne voulait le paraître. Il était distant d'une certaine façon, restant accroché à elle comme si c'était la dernière fois. Elle sentait qu'il allait se passer un événement majeur mais elle refusait de l'avouer. Elle préférait vivre comme si de rien n'était. Le prendre dans ses bras quand elle en avait envie, lui caresser tendrement les cheveux, l'embrasser jusqu'à plus soif.

« Mihawk ? »

Le brun releva les yeux. Il avait pris sa décision. Demain il lui ferait par de ses intentions mais ce soir, il voulait tout oublier pour juste la ressentir une dernière fois. L'épéiste se leva pour embrasser tendrement Sophia, la faisant tomber sur le lit. Cette dernière se serra contre lui, frissonnant sous la chaleur qui se dégageait du corps de son aimé. Elle répondit à son baiser aussi tendrement que lui. Lentement, ses doigts dessinaient des arabesques sur le torse musclé du brun, lui arrachant des petits soupirs de bien-être.

Il frémit un instant alors que les petits doigts fins revenaient vers son visage, redessinant les contours de sa barbe tandis qu'elle reprenait ses baisers. Une douce chaleur s'emparait de leurs bas-ventres sous leurs caresses respectives. Las de rester inactif et si près de cette peau qui l'appelait, il passa ses lèvres dans le cou de son amante, l'effleurant à peine. Elle frissonnait sous la caresse à peine appuyée, les yeux fermés. Un léger glapissement s'échappa de ses fines lèvres alors que le brun attaquait le creux de son omoplate. Il taquina ce point sensible un instant avec sa langue, avant d'embrasser son aimée et de glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Ils étaient si doux...

Il plongea la tête dans le creux du cou de Sophia pour apprécier le parfum qui se dégageait de ses boucles, ainsi que son odeur à elle si délicate, si entêtante. Une odeur qu'il ne connaîtrait bientôt plus. Elle le regarda avec curiosité alors qu'il la serrait entre ses bras avec force. A ce moment, il avait l'air d'un enfant avec un gros chagrin.

« Mihawk ? »

Il se reprit et la domina à nouveau avant de l'embrasser. Ses doigts parcoururent à nouveau son frêle corps échauffé, glissant lentement sur ses fines jambes. Alors qu'il s'approchait de son entrejambe, elle rougit avant de se relever, s'asseyant pour lui faire face et l'interroger du regard.

« Tu es sûr que ça va? Lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix inquiète.

_Comme toujours, lorsque je suis avec toi dans un lit moelleux... lui assura-t-il avec un regard tendre. »

Le doux sourire la rassura et elle l'embrassa de nouveau. Le faucon recommença ses mouvements en arabesque, tout en cédant à cette étreinte. La jeune femme laissa échapper un gémissement exquis sous les caresses plus qu'appuyées de son amante. Un de ses gémissements qui lui faisaient perdre la tête.

Elle le sentit croquer la pointe de son sein délicatement, lui arrachant un autre cri. D'une main, il titillait le deuxième sein délaissé. De l'autre, il caressait l'entrejambe de son amante, n'osant encore franchir de ses doigts la barrière de tissu qui dissimulait l'objet de sa convoitise.

Sophia posa de chastes baisers sur la clavicule hâlée du brun avant de poser sa tête sur celle-ci. Voyant qu'elle se remettait entièrement à lui, il l'allongea délicatement pour ensuite descendre. La brune frissonna d'anticipation alors qu'il lui retirait ses derniers vêtements et trembla en sentant sa langue taquiner directement son clitoris. Elle ne put retenir son gémissement et se mit à rougir de plus belle alors qu'il continuait sa délicieuse torture.

Jugeant qu'il ne tiendrait plus longtemps, il remonta et se débarrassa de son pantalon et de son boxer. Doucement, tendrement, leurs corps s'unirent et entamèrent un lent ballet.

Sophia brûlait sous cette étreinte. Tous ses sens étaient en éveil, elle sentait chacun de leurs mouvements se répercuter dans leurs deux corps embrasés par le désir. La jeune femme haletait légèrement. Mihawk la regardait, détaillant cette peinture appelant à la luxure. Aucune accélération n'arriva cependant, malgré ce feu qui les consumait tous deux. Il voulait savourer cet instant, doucement, lentement.

Un gémissement franchit les lèvres des deux amants, ils n'avaient jamais senti autant d'intensité auparavant en faisant l'amour. Ils se dévoraient du regard, happés par leurs sensations, oubliant tout ce qui les entourait. Ils étaient dans leur bulle, coupés de la réalité... à tel point que l'épéiste en oublia tout le temps d'un instant. Le poids qui pesait sur ses épaules depuis la discussion avec Ben, la peur de la séparation, la potion qu'il n'avait pas prise dans son empressement... Celle qui lui permettait d'assurer qu'un marmot ne leur tomberait pas dans les bras.

Il n'y avait plus qu'elle et leur amour en cet instant...

Sophia gémit plus fortement, les yeux brumeux de plaisir. Il venait de trouver ce qu'il cherchait... Il donna un coup de rein plus approfondi, la faisant crier à nouveau. Quelques mouvements de va-et-vient plus tard, Sophia se crispa contre lui en gémissant le nom de son amant, tandis que le brun laissait un râle rauque glisser entre ses lèvres, lui aussi foudroyé par son orgasme.

Ils reprirent leur respiration, Sophia avec un peu plus de difficulté que lui. Elle sourit en le voyant se blottir contre elle, embrassant sa peau encore un instant, se sentant peu à peu sombrer. De son côté, l'épéiste posa ses yeux sur le corps nu de sa tendre, caressant délicatement ce dernier alors qu'elle s'enfonçait dans le sommeil en s'accrochant à lui.

* * *

Il fut réveillé par des voix fortes, puis il entendu une porte claquer et ensuite un bruit de vaisselle. Il grogna avant de se lever, passant sa main dans sa nuque avant de soupirer. Il descendit lentement dans la cuisine.

« Merde ! » Grogna Sophia avant de plaquer sa main sur ses yeux.

Elle trembla et finalement prit une profonde inspiration, elle ne voulait pas flancher lorsque Mihawk était là.

« Sophia ? »

Elle sursauta avant de se retourner, offrant un sourire chaleureux à l'épéiste.

« Désolée, Charlotte a encore voulu me mettre six pieds sous terre avec ses remarques désobligeantes et ses fidèles toutous. Rien de bien préoccupant. »

Le brun prit la chaise à côté et s'y assit avec cette expression si sérieuse. Elle retourna à sa vaisselle, retirant l'assiette qu'elle avait malencontreusement brisée.

« Je suis sincèrement désolée pour ces derniers jours. J'étais pas mal secouée, Josh a prit soin de moi après la mort de mes parents. Il était comme un père.

_Je comprends. Dit-il simplement de sa voix grave.

_Tout va bien ? Tu étais aussi absent que moi. Quelque chose te préoccupe.

_Nous devrions arrêter maintenant. »

La femme arrêta tous gestes avant de se retourner lentement. Que venait-il de dire ?

« Mihawk ? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

_Il faut arrêter maintenant avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. J'ai déjà pris cinq ans de ta vie égoïstement. Il faut stopper les dégâts.

_Je ne comprends pas... J'ai fait quelques choses de mal ? Enfin... nous...

_Ce n'est pas toi, c'est moi. Plus je reste avec toi, plus je m'affaiblis.

_Tu veux partir... attends...

_Tu as des projets. Tu rêves de mariage, d'enfants et moi je ne peux t'offrir ce genre de chose. Je t'ai volé tes rêves et tes envies.

_Mais je le savais ça, ça ne me pose aucun problème. S'étouffa Sophia.

_ Moi si, je ne veux plus de ce train quotidien de vie. Plus je reste avec toi, plus je m'affaiblis, je méprise mes entraînements et mes obligations. J'ai mis beaucoup de temps avant d'accéder au titre de meilleur épéiste. Je ne veux pas le perdre par négligence. »

S'en fut trop. Sophia le gifla violemment, les larmes ruisselant sur ses joues. Elle s'écarta, rougissant de colère en se mordant la paume de la main. Mihawk passa sa main sur sa joue calmement et reposa son regard de prédateur sur la couturière avant de se lever lentement.

« Tu préfères garder ton titre et dire adieu à toute relation plutôt que de rester avec moi ?!

_Oui. »

Le cœur de Sophia se brisa cet instant. Elle se mordit la lèvre, se tenant au meuble, elle sentait que ses jambes allaient la lâcher d'un instant à l'autre.

« Je sais que tu veux des enfants. Tu me l'as dit toi-même et j'ai remarqué depuis un moment que lorsque tu passes devant un miroir, tu glisses tes mains sur ton ventre. J'ai aussi vu le regard que tu lances à la marmaille quand nous en croisons. Je refuse. »

Il se tourna vers elle, le regard sévère. Ses paroles, il les pensait réellement.

« Un enfant n'est qu'un fardeau inutile. Toi-même tu n'es qu'un poids. Pas question de m'en rajouter. Je préfère mettre un terme à notre relation avant que l'irréversible n'arrive.

_Tu es ridicule. Murmura Sophia. »

Le brun releva les yeux, surpris. Sophia n'avait jamais prit ce ton avec lui. Le regard qu'elle lui lança le fit frémir. Iphigénia était un cas dans les regards tueur mais là, Sophia la battait largement. Il se sentit oppressé un instant. Sophia se releva, lui faisant face sans ciller.

« Tu es un trouillard Dracule Mihawk ! Tu es effrayé par ce que tu ne peux pas contrôler ! Tu préfères rester seul avec ton stupide titre plutôt que d'envisager un avenir au calme !

_C'est faux.

_Je t'ai tout donné !

_Je ne t'ai rien demandé. Tu n'étais pas obligé de me céder cela ! Tu n'avais qu'à faire comme cette « Charlotte » ! Te faire engrosser et épouser un type quelconque !

_C'est ce que tu penses sincèrement ?! Que j'aurais dû te laisser crever dans ta solitude ?!

_J'étais très bien dans ma solitude ! J'étais très bien lorsque tu n'étais pas présente dans ma vie ! Et je serais très bien sans ! »

Sophia se figea. Mihawk se rendit compte qu'il était allé bien trop loin.

« Sors. Murmura la couturière. Pars ! Dégage ! Hurla-t-elle finalement. Sors de ma maison ! »

Restant silencieux, l'épéiste retourna dans sa chambre prendre ses affaires et partit. Il laissa Sophia, seule, sans un mot. C'était terminé. Il descendit jusqu'à la plage, fixant un instant l'endroit où ils avaient passé tant de temps ensemble. L'épéiste remonta dans son embarcation, son chapeau obscurcissait son regard et c'était tant mieux, personne ne pouvait voir sa détresse et son désespoir. La lugubre barque avançait lentement sur la mer. Il ne se retourna pas contrairement ses habitudes, il savait. C'était la dernière fois, il ne reviendrait plus. Mais il ignorait alors qu'il n'avait pas seulement laissé une femme derrière lui.

Le silence hantait la pièce. La femme se laissa retomber à terre, en larmes. Le chagrin lui broyait l'estomac, elle avait envie de vomir mais sa gorge était plus que nouée. Elle cria finalement, frappant le sol jusqu'à s'en ouvrir les mains. Il était partit ! Il la laissait seule ! Qu'allait-elle faire maintenant ?! Elle était seule ! Seule ! L'obscurité commença à l'entourer, elle avait l'impression d'être en plein cauchemar.

* * *

**Voili voilou ! Nous espérons que ce chapitre vous a plu même s'il décrit des choses pas réjouissantes du tout... N'hésitez pas à mettre une petite review ;)**

**Prochain chapitre dimanche prochain ! (et une autre fic en perspective pour Larmes-Noire, et ENFIN des mises à jour de ses fictions pour minimilie... La semaine prochaine, au plus tard (ne me tapez pas je vous en prie, je me sens déjà assez mal comme ça de vous avoir fait attendre si longtemps... T.T))**


End file.
